I Love Him and I Like Her
by ChieYHanHun
Summary: Kisah seorang Sehun yang berubah gara-gara seorang anak kecil . Bagaimana penerimaan hyungdeul ? terutama kekasihnya , LuHan ? main!Hanhun slight! BaekHun,LayHun,KrisHun,SuHun,ChanHun,ChenHun,KaiHun,TaoHun,XiuHun & SooHun .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Love HIM and I Like HER

Cast : Sehun , Luhan , Kyungsoo , Kai &amp; Others

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HanHun , KaiSoo , ChanBaek &amp; others slight ! KrisHun, allxSehun

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Seorang kanak - kanak mistris telah memberikan cecair yg bisa membuat Sehun berubah ! Bagaimana reaksi para hyungdeulnya ? Terutama nya kekasih Sehun, Xi Luhan ? Apa mereka bisa menerima Sehun yg baru ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't bash my Cast, just close tab if you didn't like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Enjoy the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's go !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : I am his Seme not his Uke !

Luhan menghempas kan ponselnya ke sofa. Bibirnya mengerecut sembari matanya tidak ingin melirik sedikitpun kepada ponselnya yg sudah bergeletak di sampingnya. Ia menatap layar kaca yg kini sedang mempamerkan showcase boyband nya sendiri, EXO.

" Kaw kenapa , Hyung ?" Baekhyun yg dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya bertanya sembari matanya tidak lepas dari layar kaca. Ia hanya fokus ingin melihat wajah seseorang dari kumpulan mereka.

Luhan mendengus lemah. Mata rusanya mencoba mencari sang kekasih hati. Hatinya mendengus kesal saat melihat sosok belahan jiwanya kini sedang bercanda ria bersama Kai. Dua namja itu kelihatan dekat sekali. Kadang Luhan merasa ingin menolak Kai dari atap dorm mereka atau paling tidak memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam minuman Kai karna sesungguhnya Luhan sangat tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka meskipun hanya sekadar teman.

Hey! Dulu Luhan dan kekasihnya juga hanya teman ! Hanya TEMAN !

Luhan POV

Ugh ! Kenapa sih si Kai hitam itu pakai pegang segala sama kekasihku ? Apa dia pikir aku menyukainya ? Hiyh ! Asal kalian tahu aku paling tidak suka bila ada yg menyentuh milikku apalagi belahan jiwa dan raga ku , Oh Sehun ! Aku tidak suka berkongsi dengan orang lain !

Tapi masalahnya di sini bukan karna itu. Aku sedang kesal. Sangat dan sangat kesal karna dari tadi aku duduk di sebelah si pencinta Eyeliner nomor satu EXO , siapa lagi kalau bukan si Byun Baekhyun, oke , karna dari tadi aku duduk di ruang tamu sembari membaca Fanfiction tentang EXO. Yah aku senang karna ada Fanfic tentang aku sama Sehun tapi yg salah cuma siapa uke dan siapa seme nya !

Kenapa kebanyakan fanfic selalu aku menjadi uke nya Sehun ! Kenapa hanya aku yg menjadi lemah di mata Sehun ? Kenapa hanya aku yg ugh sangat menggelikan karna Kai yg mencoba merebutku dari Sehun. Itu semua sangat tidak masuk akal ! Aku bukan UKE nya seorang OH SEHUN ! Aku ini SEME nya !

Biar aku buktikan yah !

Dalam fanfic banyak yg mention Sehun lebih tampan dari ku.

Tapi realiti nya , aku lebih tampan dari dia. Dia sampai memerah kalau sampai aku melihatnya lama-lama. Tapi dia sangat manis jika seperti itu.

Dalam fanfic juga banyak yg bilang kalau Sehun itu lebih tinggi dari ku dan lebih gagah dan gentleman dari ku !

Tapi fakta nya ! Benar Sehun lebih tinggi dari ku tapi Sehun seorang Seme yg gagah ?

Lihat lah Sehunnie ku yg manis itu. Dia sangat lemah membuatku ingin melindunginya dari apapun termasuk dari seorang Kai yg sangat mesum dan jelek itu ! Sehun juga seperti seorang bayi yg merengek memintaku untuk membelikannya Bubble Tea , yah meskipun uang jajan ku habis hanya untuk membelikannya minuman itu. Sehun gentlemen ? Hey apa kalian tidak tahu ia akan mengeluarkan jurus Aegyo terbaiknya yg tidak akan pernah gagal kepada hyungdeulnya termasuk aku ? Hahh ! Oh Sehun kadang membuatku geram karna dia menunjukkan keimutannya kepada member kami yg lain tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk melarangnya karna yah , dia sangat imut dan sangat manis.

Dan wajah Sehun yg maskulin dibandingkan dengan aku yg lebih kepada CANTIK !?

Aku paling tidak suka dipanggil cantik seperti Yeoja ! Aku ini tampan. Tapi jika kalian lihat lebih dalam, Sehun ku seorang namja yg cantik. Lihat ya , alisnya yg terbentuk rapi , mata keabuannya yg tidak kelihatan saat ia tersenyum , hidung mancungnya yg sering menjadi mangsa kecupan ku dan ugh bibir tipis seksinya yg berwarna merah jambu itu membuat aku ingin memakannya tapi aku tidak sanggup. Karna Sehun ku masih polos. Naa , Sehun ku cantik kan ?

Di sini sudah jelas alasannya , Sehun Uke ku dan bukan Seme ku !

Aku ini Seme nya ! Seme seorang Sehun yg gagah dan kuat yg bisa membuat Sehun jatuh cinta ! Hhahaha~! Aku memang narsis, tapi Sehun tetap mencintaiku kan ? Mencintaiku yg narsis dan tampan ini !?

" Hyung, Luhan hyung !"

Aku mendengus kasar. Siapa sih yg menganggu pikiran ku yg sarat dengan nama seorang Sehun ini ! Bisa tidak kalian jangan menganggu ku !

" eumm." Gumamku keras. Biar orang yg memanggilku itu tahu yg aku sedang tiada mood untuk berbicara.

" Hyung , kaw jahat sekali. Kan aku memanggilmu, tidak bisakah kaw melihat ku sebentar ?"

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini !

Oh Sehun !

Dengan pantas aku menoleh ke arahnya , wajah manis itu sudah cemberut dengan bibir dipoutkan. Sudah kubilang kan ? Oh Sehun ku seorang yg manis dan imut !

" Waeyo , chagiya ? Apa kaw ingin sesuatu dari hyung ?"

Kulihat wajah nya berubah. Anak ini senang berubah mood. Mood swing. Kadang kesal denganku dan kadang terlalu manja denganku. Tapi aku suka. Aku akan tetap suka eh ani. Aku akan tetap mencintai seorang Sehun. Selamanya.

Tanganku naik membelai surai lembutnya. Dan ia menikmati sentuhan tanganku.

" Bisa ajari Sehun main basket ? Lihat di luar , Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung tidak mahu Sehun main bersama mereka karna kata mereka Sehun tidak pandai bermain basket" sekali lagi ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hahh , kenapa ada anak yg seimut dan sepolos dia ? Tanganku tidak berhenti mengelus surai lembutnya.

" Hyung , apa bisa atau tidak ?"

Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya agar mengikut langkahku keluar dari dorm dan menuju Kris dan Chanyeol yg ugh apa mereka sedang bermain basket atau sedang berkejaran ya ? Aneh sekali sih.

" Yak , Park Chanyeol , kemarikan bola nya."

Luhan POV End

"Yak , Park Chanyeol , kemarikan bola nya."

Chanyeol menghentikan lariannya mengejar Kris. Wajah konyol yg sentiasa tersenyum lebar itu semakin konyol bila tangannya melempar bola basket.

" Naa, hyung. Ajari Sehunnie basket. Dia masih tidak pantas main sama kami."

" Hyung !" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia melipat tangan ke dada sembari menghentakkam kakinya pelan. " Tuh kan , Chanyeol hyung tidak mahu aku main sama mereka kan !"

" Tapi Chanyeol benar kan ? Kaw itu cadel dan masih bocah untuk bergaul dengan kita." Kris yg berdiri sembari melipat tangan ke dada. Mata nya tidak lepas dari wajah seorang Sehun membuat Luhan tidak nyaman karna leader EXO M itu terus menerus memerhati Sehun.

" Tapi hyung , aku kan dongsaeng kalian. Apa kalian tidak menyayangi ku ?" Bibir tipis itu kembali dikerecutkan. Riak wajahnya berubah sedih.

" Mereka hanya bercanda , sayang." Luhan bertindak mengelus sayang surai Sehun. Membelai nya pelan seolah namja itu benda yg terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sehun mendongak. Memerhati mata rusa itu.

Sehun POV

Mata rusa itu.

Aku menyukai mata rusanya. Selalu membuatku tenang dan jatuh cinta. Wajahnya yg cantik tapi ugh dia selalu bilang aku lebih cantik darinya. Itu mengarut kan ? Okei , kini dia tersenyum lebar membuat jantungku tidak karuan. Pipi ku memanas karna nya . Pasti rona merah sudah menghias pipi ku. Hahh , dan kini dia ketawa kecil.

" Jangan mentertawa ku , Luhan hyung !" Lengan berototnya ku pukul pelan. Bukannya berhenti , ia malah semakin kuat mentertawakan ku.

" Kaw sangat manis , Hunna." Ia mengacak surai ku.

" Kajja , hyung akan mengajarimu basket." Dan tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran dua namja jangkung yg ada di atas padang basket itu , Luhan hyung menarik tanganku menuju arah keranjang bola basket.

" Bermain basket sangat mudah , Hun. Kaw hanya perlu fokus dan jangan mendengar suara - suara lain." Ia berdiri di belakang ku. Hembusan nafas hangatnya menggelitik leher ku.

Dia bilang bermain basket hanya perlu fokua , tapi aku tidak bisa. Karna sekarang aku lebih fokus kepada dia. Dia yg sedang berdiri di belakang ku seolah memeluk ku posesif dan membawa tanganku untuk bersama memegang bola basket. Jantungku seolah berhenti.

" Set kan di mindamu , kaw perlu melempar bola ini masuk ke keranjangnya." Haruman nya menusuk rongga hidungku. Haruman yg selalu membuat ku candu.

" Dan pegang bola seperti ini kemudian lontarkan." Tangan kami berdua seolah menyatu. Ia menghayun kan tangan kami bersama. Entah kenapa , bibir tipis ku mengulas senyuman. Rasa bahagia karna mempunyai dia dalam hidupku.

Aku mencintai Xi Luhan.

Sehun POV end

" Yakk , jangan melakukan hal mesum kepada Oh Sehun kami !" Sontak kedua nya menoleh.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas begitu Chanyeol mendekat dan menarik Sehun dari tangannya. Seolah menyembunyikan Sehun.

" Apa yg aku lakukan sehingga kaw mengatakan aku mesum , tiang ? " Luhan mengambil bola basket lalu melantunkam nya di lantai. Bola coklat itu menari nari di ruang udara.

" Kaw memeluknya dan mencoba merape-rape nya kan ? Huh , dasar rusa gatal !"

Mata rusanya melotot. " Yakkk ! Park Chanyeol , maw aku memeluk Sehun ka , mencium nya ka , itu hak ku. Oh Sehun kekasih ku dan bakal menjadi istriku nanty nya ! Arraseo ?!"

Sehun mendesah pelan. Mereka melakukannya lagi. Kedua namja ini selalu bertengkar gara - gara hal sepele seperti ini.

" itu tidak bisa. Sehun sendiri tidak mengatakan iya kepadamu kan ? Kenapa kaw bisa yakin ia akan maw menikah denganmu , seme pendek !"

" Yakk Park Chanyeol , jangan bicara seperti itu denganku. Dongsaeng kurang ajar. Tanpa Sehun jawab iya atau tidak , aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tiang jemuran !"

" Ugh , Sehun pasti berpikir tiga puluh kali untuk menikahi namja pendek seperti mu."

" Hahh , tiang jemuran jelek. Sehun tetap mencintaiku yg pendek ini kan !"

Baiklah , Sehun sudah pusing mendengar kedua hyungnya yg bertengkar lidah ini. Ia berjalan menjauhi kedua sosok yg masih saja berisik itu dan mengambil bola basket yg tadinya di lempar jauh oleh Luhan tadi.

" Hahh , pada akhirnya aku harus belajar basket sendirian. Menyedihkan." Gumamnya. Ia melantunkan bola ke lantai , kemudian mencoba melemparnya tepat masuk ke dalam keranjang.

Gagal.

Sehun mendengus kasar.

Sekali lagi.

Dan Gagal.

" Maw ku ajari ?"

Ia menoleh ke samping. Jongin.

" Dengan senang hati , Kai. Luhan hyung sibuk bertikam lidah dengan Channie hyung hanya gara - gara mengajariku basket. Para hyungdeul memang payah." Adunya manja kepada teman dekatnya itu.

Kai tertawa besar. Ia merampas bola dari tangan Sehun dan terus melemparnya ke keranjang dan ajaibnya , terus masuk.

" Woahhh , kaw hebat juga , Kai. Ajari aku." Ia memasang senyuman termanis nya membuat sesiapa yg melihatnya bakal meleleh cair termasuk Kai sendiri.

' Sehunnie imut sekali. Sayangnya Luhan hyung ada di sini.' Batin Kai sembari melirik Luhan yg masih betah berhantem dengan Chanyeol.

" Kai ? Apa kaw mahu mengajariku ?"

" Tentu saja , Hunnie." Namja yg mempunyai kulit erotis itu mengambil tempat di belakang Sehun. Memposisikan bola basket peris seperti yg Luhan lakukan barusan tadi.

" Sukar sekali , Kai " desis Sehun saat ia melempar bola.

" Coba lagi , Hun. Sampai kaw bisa." Ucapnya tepat di cuping telinga Sehun.

" Ini sukar sekali. Aku benci basket."

Kai tersenyum. " Kaw pasti akan suka basket jika kaw tahu mainannya." Tubuh Kai semakin mendekat dengan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun tidak perasan itu tapi LUHAN MENYADARINYA.

Dengan mata rusa jika di animasi mata rusa itu sudah membara , pancaran api kelihatan tapi Kai beruntung di alam nyata tidak ada seperti itu. Jika tidak , ia pasti akan bertambah hitam gara - gara api dari Luhan.

" Kim Jongin ! Jauhkan dirimu dari Sehun kecilku !" Teriak Luhan setinggi nada Chen.

Sontak Kai melepaskan Sehun dan mengusap tengkuknya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Grebb

Luhan menarik Sehun masuk ke dekapan hangatnya. Sehun yg pada awalnya ingin memarahi Luhan karna meneriak sahabtnya , Kim Jongin terbatal. Ia malah merona merah.

" Hhhyung."

" Maaf , Hyung. Aku hanya mengajari Sehun basket. Tiada maksud yg lain."

" Huh , kaw kira aku tidak melihat kaw dekat dekat dengan Sehunku ?"

Kai tercengir lebar. " Hehe , kaq melihatnya ya ? Maaf deh."

Sementara Chanyeol yg entah sudah peegi kemana tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia datang ke sana , sebela Kai.

" Ternyata bukan hanya Luhan hyung yg ingin menodai Sehunnie kami yg polos tapi kaw juga Kai. Kasihan kaw , Sehunnie."

" Hyung !" Protes Sehun , masih dengan wajah nya yg memerah.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Sesungguhnya , Sehunnie nya adalah uke yg paling termanis ia pernah jumpai. Dan ia Seme yg paling beruntung memiliki Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Mohon Review nya ya ?

dan aku Newbie di sini.

kalau Fanfic ini mendapat sambutan , aku akan lanjutkan.

kiss &amp; hugs bareng LuhanSehun


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Love HIM and I Like HER

Cast : Sehun , Luhan , Kyungsoo , Kai &amp; Others

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HanHun Slight! KrisHun , BaekHun , SuHun , SooHun , KaiHun , XiuHun , ChenHun , ChanHun , LayHun , TaoHun .

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Seorang anak lelaki mistris telah memberikan cecair yg bisa membuat Sehun berubah ! Bagaimana reaksi para hyungdeulnya ? Terutama nya kekasih Sehun, Xi Luhan ? Apa mereka bisa menerima Sehun yg baru ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't bash my Cast, just close tab if you didn't like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Enjoy the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's go !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Two : The Show

" EXO Saranghajja !" Dan bersamaan laungan di ucap oleh dua belas namja tampan. - sebelas seme yang keren , yah meskipun terdapat beberapa dari mereka lebih mirip uke tapi mereka tetap tampan dengan status seme mereka dan seorang uke yg menjadi idaman para seme zaman ini- sedang berceloteh ria di belakang panggung. Konser mereka yang baru saja berakhir membuat mereka kelelahan. Meskipun begitu , kelelahan mereka terbalas begitu melihat ramai fans yang datang untuk melihat mereka semua.

" Aku ingin tidur setelah ini. Badanku pada sakit semuanyaaaa."

" Dan jangan ambil sofa sendirian , Park Chanyeol !"

" Tidak akan jika saja kau tidak sibuk untuk baring di sebelah ku , Byun Baekhyun."

Suho , leader EXO , mengurut pelipisnya. Suara - suara para dongsaengnya membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Apa duo happy virus itu tidak bisa diam sehari saja ? Hahh ~~

EXO K dan EXO M baru saja selesai melakukan show dan sekarang mereka menuju ke dorm mereka. Meskipun sekarang hanya ada EXO K di dalam van hitam itu , yah karma EXO M yang lainnya ada di van putih satunya lagi, tapi rasanya seperti sedang berkumpul menjadi dua belas. Dengan suara dari duo happy virus , Suho tambah pusing.

" Kau tak apa , Hyung ?"

Suho menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Maknae tersayang mereka. Ia mengulum senyuman , hahh , ia pasti akan selalu senyum untuk dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

" Aniyo , nan gwenchana , Hunnie."

" Tapi wajahmu pucat , hyung. Kau mau ubat ? Aku bisa mintak sama manager hyung." Tangan mulusnya naik , mengantikan tangan Suho yang memicit pelipisnya.

" Tidak apa , sampai ke dorm akan baik-baik saja."

" Kamu yakin ? Soalnya pucat sekali, Hyung. Aku khawatir."

Suho POV

" Kamu yakin ? Soalnya pucat sekali, Hyung. Aku khawatir."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Sehun selalu saja risau dengan aku , ralat dengan member yg lainnya juga. Meskipun anak itu masih muda , sembilan belas tahun , tapi namja milky skin itu perhatin dengan sekelilingnya. Ia sangat manis dan penurut , dan itu membuat ku semakin sayang kepadanya.

Sayang ?

Yah , aku menyayangi Sehun. Meskipun hingga saat ini aku tidak tau sayang yang bagaimana , tapi aku yakin , hati ini ingin melindunginya. Hati ini selalu ingin menjaganya.

" Aku baik-baik saja , Hun. Jangan khawatir."

Kulihat wajahnya masih saja khawatir denganku meskipun ia mencoba menyembunyikan itu. Ku acak surai darkbrownnya pelan dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

" gokchongmahyo. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Setelah di dorm nanti akan baikkan kok."

Ia akhirnya mengalah. Maknae tersayang EXO itu merebahkan kepalanya di pundak ku.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Rasa apa ini ? Jantungku. Aku bahkan terpaku begitu aroma apple menusuk hidungku. Seolah haruman itu menusuk-nusuk ke dalam paru-paru ku.

Aroma tubuh Sehun.

Tuhan , jangan katakan kini aku berdebar kerna anak ini ? Tidak , ini salah. Kalau Luhan melihatnya, bisa-bisa aku dipancung olehnya.

" Hun-ah."

Namja manis dengan surai dark-brown acakkan itu diam.

" Sehunna."

Lagi. Ia hanya diam. Ku jenguk sedikit wajah manisnya. Mata keabuan yang selalu membentuk sabit itu terkatup rapat. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil.

" Mungkin dia sudah sangat lelah, Hyung."

Suho pov end

" Mungkin dia sudah sangat lelah, Hyung." Baekhyun mengusap pelan surai Sehun. Namja mungil itu turut tersenyum begitu melihat wajah polos Sehun yang sangat manis itu.

" Sehunnie sangat imut jika sedang tidur."

Keduanya sontak menghadap kerusi depan.

" Mwo ?" Mata bulat milik DO membulat melihat kedua namja itu kaget melihatnya.

Ini mengagetkan ! Seorang Do Kyungsoo sepertinya tertarik kepada sang maknae tersayang EXO itu !

" Kau juga menyadarinya, Soo ? Uri Sehunnie sangat imut sehingga aku berpikir untuk memakaikannya gaun merahjambu yang sangat imut. Dia pasti kelihatan cantik dan manis."

Chanyeol ikutan menyampuk.

Keempat member lainnya menatap datar kepada Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum konyol itu.

" Jauhkan pikiran kotor mu, Chanyeol. Kalau Luhan hyung mendengarnya , kau bisa mati." Baekhyun menjitak kuat dahi Chanyeol membuat lamunan namja jangkung yang asik memikirkan bagaimana rupa seorang Sehun yang sedang memakai gaun seorang yeoja akhirnya terhenti. Ia mendengus kesal.

" Baekhyun hyung benar. Luhan itu sangat posesif kepada Sehun."

" Jaga bicara mu, Kim Jongin. Dia hyungmu." Suho menatap tajam kepada Kai. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengendahkannya.

" Whatever, hyung. Sehunnie pasti ngga suka terlalu di kongkong."

" Darimana kau tau itu , Kai ?"

Dan entah kenapa , suasana mobil yang membawa EXO K itu dihiasi cerita tentang Sehun.

" Kalian , kita berhenti sebentar. Sekalian makan malam di sini." Suara manager hyung membuat kelima member EXO itu menghentikan perbahasan mereka mengenai Sehun.

" Apa harus membangunkan Sehun ? Dia kelihatan sangat lelah , hyung."

Suho melirik ke luar tingkap. Van putih yg membawa EXO M sudah berada di sebelah van mereka. Sosok Luhan juga sudah keluar dari sana dan sepertinya terus meluru ke sini.

" Kita tidak bisa tinggalkannya sendirian." Ucap Suho pelan. Ia kemudiannya memegang jemari Sehun yg sememangnya sangat lembut dan mulus untuk digenggam.

" Hunnie , ireona."

" Kalian yg lain , ayo turun. Biarkan Suho dan " Brakk. " Sehunnie !" " Luhan membangunkan Sehun." Ucap manager hyung begitu sosok Luhan datang membuka pintu van dengan kuat.

Lalu tinggalah Luhan, Suho dan Sehun di dalam van. Kedua seme itu berusaha membangunkan uke yang tertidur lena itu.

" Hun, ireona." Luhan bertindak mengusap pelan pipi mulus kekasihnya. Sedikit gerakan membuat ia tersenyum gemas.

" Mungkin dia tidak mau bangun, hyung."

Luhan menggeleng. " Tidak , Junmahao. Aku tidak mau biarkan ia tidur sendirian di sini. Kaw ingat waktu ia hampir - hampir pingsan gara-gara ia tertidur di dalam mobil ? Saat ia bangun ia seperti anak kecil. Ia akan terus meluru keluar dari mobil , Junmahao."

Suho mendesah. " Kau benar ,hyung. Aku tidak mau itu berlaku lagi."

Dan kedua namja itu berusaha dengan sedaya upaya membangunkan Sehun sehinggalah namja manis itu kini duduk di kerusi restoran dengan membaringkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Luhan. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Luhan.

" Aigoo, uri Sehunnie masih mengantuk ya ?"

" Seharusnya biarkan saja Sehun tidur di mobil. Biar Luhan hyung yang menjaganya."

" Aku juga bisa menjaga Sehun." Tao tersenyum manis. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi Luhan.

" Eunghh." Sehun bergerak. Ia mencoba membuka matanya dengan mengusapnya beberapa kali. Gayanya peris seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

' Astaga , kenapa ada namja yang polos sepertinya ?'

' Kyaaa , Sehunnie imut sekali."

' Tuhan , jika saja Luhan tiada di sini.'

' Astaga , astaga. Sehunna , kau membuat ku gila ! '

" Ayolah , hentikan tatapan mesum kalian. Dan Sehun pergi ke toilet. Basuh wajahmu." Suara manager hyung sontak membuat sebelas member EXO minus Sehun , yang tadinya asik memerhati Sehun tersenyum malu.

" Hoam, aku mengantuk hyung."

Luhan mengusap surai lembut Sehun. Senyuman mendamaikan diukir untuk kekasihnya. " Ayo aku temani ke toilet."

Dua namja itu sudah berdiri tapi manager hyung menahan Luhan dan akhirnya namja rusa itu kembali duduk.

" Tidak. Biar Sehun sendiri. Dia harus belajar mandiri."

Dan itu sukses mendapat protes dari para hyungdeul yang begitu menyayangi Sehun.

" Dia masih kecil , hyung." DO yang notebenenya begitu memanjakan Sehun layaknya anak kecil mengeluarkan protesnya.

" Benar. Bagaimana jika ada yang menculik Sehun kemudian membuat ia jauh dari kita semua ?" Manager hyung memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar kata - kata dari Chen.

" Iya. Terus kita semua bakal kehilangan Sehun ! Itu mengerikan , hyung. " ucap Kai.

" Aku pergi, manager hyung."

Sehun yang sememangnya tidak suka akan keributan yang selalu terjadi hanya karna dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian.

" Sehun, aku ikut."

" No , Luhan hyung. Biarkan aku sendirian."

Dan disinilah , Sehun. Namja manis itu membasahkan wajah manis nan imutnya berulang kali sehinggalah rasa kantuknya menghilang.

" Huaa , aku harus bagaimana ?!"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Suara seorang anak laki - laki membuat ia kebingungan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat sosok budak lelaki yg ugh sangat menggemaskan dengan kedua bola matanya yg bulat dan berwarna coklat jernih. Rambutnya paras bahu dan mirip seperti kanak-kanak perempuan.

" Hyung , bisa kau membantu ku ?" Tanyanya dengan imut. Membuat Sehun ikut gemas dengannya. Perlahan ia mendekati sosok kecil itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

" Ada apa anak manis ?"

Sehun tersenyum manis. " Aku bukan manis , hyung. Lagian hyung yang manis , bukan aku."

Bukannya takut malah Sehun semakin merasa gemas dengan sosok ini. Ia mencubit pelan kedua pipi tembam anak itu. " aigoo, kau manis sekali. Siapa nama mu , eum ?"

" Huh , SeHan. Dan aku bukan manis , Hyung !"

Sehan ?

Kenapa hampir mirip dengan namanya ?

" Dan aku Sehun hyung."

" Woah nama kita hampir sama , hyung." Ucap anak itu antusias. Ia juga memegang sebelah tangan Sehun. " Ini ajaib , hyung. Dan bisa ka kau membantuku ?"

" Tentu bisa."

Sehan menghulurkan jam tangan berbentuk sangat unik.

" Bisa kau membaikinya hyung ? Jam ini sangat penting buatku."

" Tentu bisa , anak manis." Ia mengambil jam itu dari tangan Sehan dan mulai membaikinya.

Tidak sampai beberapa minit , jam yang tadinya tidak bergerak sedikitpun telah pulih sepenuhnya. Sehun kemudian menyerahkannya kembali kepada Sehan yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh anak kecil itu.

" Woahhhhh , kaw hebat hyung. Dan sebagai balasannya. Ambil lah ini." Anak itu menghulurkan botol kaca yg sangat cantik berisikan cecair berwarna merah jambu.

" Minum ketika kau sudah ada di dorm , hyung. Gallke. Sampai jumpa hyung yang manis."

" Ne sampai jumpa anak ... ehh .. dorm ? Dia tahu aku tinggal di dorm ?" Belum sempat Sehun ingin mengejar anak itu , ia sudah hilang.

" Aneh." Katanya sembari melirik cecair yg sangat aneh dan unik itu.

Tidak mahu ambil pusing dan membiarkan para hyubgdeulnya menunggunya lama , Sehun berlalu pergi.

Sekilas bayangan anak manis tadi muncul di kaca.

' Terima kasih ,hyung dan nikmatilah hadiah ku untuk seratus lima puluh hari kedepan.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Sehun terus menuju kamar yang ditempati bersama DO dan Luhan. Tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang merasa heran dengan tingkahnya.

" Sehun kenapa , Lu ?" Xiumin menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu.

" Yang itu aku aneh , Xiu. Dia bahkan tidak banyak bicara kata Suho tadi." Mata rusanya menghantar Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. Sosok itu terus masuk ke kamar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

" Mungkin dia lelah , Lu. Masuklah. Lihat adik kecilku itu." Dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Luhan tersenyum. " Adik kecil eum ? Haha , dia seperti bayi , Xiu." Dan berlalu menuju kamar yg ditempatinya.

Kriett

Ia membuka pelan pintu kamar agar tidak menganggu sang belahan jiwanya.

" Sehunna ?"

" Di sini , hyung." Luhan mengikut arah suara itu. Namja manis itu sedang meneguk cairan aneh sehingga tidak tersisa walau sedikitpun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian , eum ? Kaw membuat ku khawatir."

Luhan ikutan duduk di kasur maknae EXO itu. Ia melirik kejap botol kaca yg dipegang oleh Sehun. " Itu apa eum ?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu , hyung. Tapi rasanya enak. sewaktu aku ke toilet tadi , ada anak kecil memberiku sebagai balasan aku membetulkan jam nya."

" Ya sudah , kau lelah ? Mau hyung buatkan susu untukmu ?" Tangannya mengusap surai Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. " Tidak usah. DO eomma akan buatkan aku. Kau istirehat lah."

" Tapi ..."

" Tidak apa , hyung . Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu. Aku keluar sebentar , nde ?" Ia mengecup pipi Luhan dengan pantas sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

" Kau semakin aneh , Hun."

Sehun menuju ke ruang dapur di mana ada Kai dan DO di sana. Kedua namja itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

" Belum tidur ?" Sehun langsung duduk di samping Kai, merebahkan kepalanya. Pipi mulusnya menyentuh meja kaca yang sering menjadi tempat singgahan mereka semua.

" Belum, hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa susu buatanmu." Ucapnya manja.

Kai tergelak kecil. Ia mengacak surai Sehun. " Kaw seperti anak kecil , Hun."

Sehun mendengus kecil. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan mempout bibir tipisnya.

" Aku sudah dewasa , Kai."

" Kata siapa , Hun. Bagi kami semua , kau masih kecil. Kau maknae tersayang kami." Dan maknae tercinta ku. Sambung DO dalam hati. Ia meletak gelas kaca berisi susu di hadapan Sehun.

" Tapi hyung... aku sudah dewasa." Sehun menggapai gelas susunya dan memegangnya dengan kedua tapak tangan yg sengaja di tekapkan di permukaan gelas. Mencoba menyerap kehangatan susu hasil daripada DO itu.

" Ya ya , kau sudah dewasa. Puas ?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas kala melihat senyuman lebar dari Sehun yah meskipun dalam hati sudah mencair.

" Sudah. Setelah ini masuk tidur. Habiskan susunya , Hun. Luhan hyung pasti sudah menunggu mu."

" Hyungie , kau seperti eomma ku. Selalu aja berisik."

" Benar , Hunna. DO hyung kayak ahjumma sih. Ugh , kenapa sih kita punya member serupa eomma di sini." Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan cepat - cepat meninggalkan dua sosok itu tatkala melihat mata bulat DO yang menyeramkan .

" Aku ke kamar duluan , hyung. Dan hyung juga harus tidur awal." Sehun mengukir senyuman sebelum keluar dari ruang dapur dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Sehun POV

Ugh , kenapa rasa panas ya ? Mungkin cuaca dorm ini ya ?

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Luhan hyung yg ketiduran di kasur kami. Ya , aku dan Luhan hyung memang tidur sekatil berbeda dengan DO hyung. Namja mungil itu tidur sendirian di kasur nya.

Ku dekati sosok itu pelan. Mengamati wajah tampannya yang sedang terlena.

" Mianhae , hyung. Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah tadi." Desisku. Pasti namja ini kelamaan menunggu ku tadi. Pasalnya setiap malam kami berdua pasti akan tidur bersamaan.

Rasa panas itu kembali lagi. Aku sampai tidak sadar keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis ku.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini ?

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk menukar pijama. Selesai menukar pijama , aku terus melabuhkan badanku di sisi Luhan hyung. Meskipun masih terasa panas tapi begitu melihat wajah tenang Luhan hyung membuat bibirku mengukir senyuman.

Namja keturunan China itu kelihatan begitu lena sekali. Aku mengenggam tangan kirinya pelan dan mulai menutup kedua mataku.

Tuhan , biarkan aku bermimpi dengan indah bersama namja ini.

Sehun POV end

Tanpa mereka sedari , perlahan namja berparas manis itu berubah demi sedikit. Membuat suasana dorm huru-hara nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoho . I'm back . Missing me ? Sorry for the late updates.

Here some hugs and kisses for you all.

And please. Review , aku nggak bakalan update chapter seterusnya jika kalian nggak review. Muktamad ni.

And love you all for those supporting me . Muachh :*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Love HIM and I Like HER

Cast : Sehun , Luhan , Kyungsoo , Kai &amp; Others

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HanHun Slight! KrisHun , BaekHun , SuHun , SooHun , KaiHun , XiuHun , ChenHun , ChanHun , LayHun , TaoHun .

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Seorang anak lelaki mistris telah memberikan cecair yg bisa membuat Sehun berubah ! Bagaimana reaksi para hyungdeulnya ? Terutama nya kekasih Sehun, Xi Luhan ? Apa mereka bisa menerima Sehun yg baru ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't bash my Cast, just close tab if you didn't like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Enjoy the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's go !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter three : Sehunnie , what happen ?

Burung - burung berkicauan memainkan melodi indah menghiasi dorm yang ditempati oleh dua belas namja. Sebelas dari mereka berstatus seme dan seorang uke yg jelas sangat di sayangi oleh para seme - seme.

Di hujung minggu yang indah itu , mari kita lihat aktivitas setiap member.

Pertama sekali , Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang barusan bangun pagi sekali , sedang bermain game di ruang tamu bersama Kai di sebelah mereka.

Xiumin dan Chen seawal pagi ini sudah keluar berjogging sekitar kawasan dorm mereka.

Lay dan DO pula asik menyediakan sarapan pagi di ruang dapur. Dentingan sendok dan kaca membuat suasana sedikit riuh belum lagi suara-suara Tao yang menyanyikan lagu entah apa tajuknya , tapi dengan suara khas seorang rapper itu membuat Kris hampir saja mengatup mulut namja panda itu rapat - rapat karna dia paling tidak suka dengan namanya ' SUMBANG '.

Suho , leader EXO yang sangat kelihatan dewasa antara mereka semua , kini sedang duduk bersantai di meja makan menunggu masakan buatan LayDO siap.

" Apa Luhan belum bangun juga ?" Xiumin masuk bersama Chen. Keduanya kelihatan lelah. Mata bulatnya mencoba mencari sang teman. Niatnya ingin mengajak Luhan untuk bermain sepak bola tapi bayang namja rusa itu tidak kelihatan.

" Belum , hyung. Luhan hyung masih di atas dengan Sehunnie. Kelihatan nya mereka berdua sangat lelah." DO datang dari dapur dengan semangkuk soup di tangannya. Ia menyusun setiap pinggan di dua belas kerusi yang ada.

" Biar aku membangunkan mereka !" Kai berdiri dari duduknya.

" Huh , barusan sekali kau rajin untuk membangunkan rusa hibernasi itu , Kai."

" Maaf saja , hyung. Aku hanya ingin membangunkan Sehunnie." Kai menaik turun alisnya. Ia berhenti sebentar di anak tangga dan menjelirkan lidahnya kepada Suho yang dibalas dengan dengusan kasar.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sontak semuanya terdiam. Menoleh pelan ke lantai dua.

Teriakan mirip ... YEOJA ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua sosok itu masih betah untuk tidur di satu katil yang sama. Yang satunya , bersurai blonde , memeluk sosok yang bersurai dark brown. Tidak lama , sosok bersurai dark brown tadi terbangun. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali untuk membiasakan suasana. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di kasur.

" Hoammm. Sudah pagi." Ucapnya. Ia meregangkan ototnya tanpa sadar apa - apa. Kemudiannya ia melirik namja bersurai Blonde yang masih betah tidur itu.

" Hyung , bangun. Ini sudah pagi." Ucapnya pelan sembari mengoyangkan pundak namja itu.

Sosok itu menarik selimut menutup wajah tampannya.

" Ayolah , hyung. Temani aku minum Bubble Tea hari ini."

" Eunghh , lima menit , Hun. Lima menit."

Sehun si sosok bersurai Dark brown menggeleng. Ia bangun sebentar. Tapi ada yang aneh.

Kenapa ia merasa seperti bertambah pendek ? Pijama nya juga seperti kebesaran di tubuhnya padahal semalam pijama ini sangat pas dan cocok di tubuhnya. Tapi kenapa malah seperti besar sekarang karna yah pijama itu hampir saja mempamerkan bahu mulusnya.

" Aneh." Gumamnya. Ia mengacak surai nya pelan.

Surai nya yang seperti panjang ? Panjang hingga melepasi bahunya sehingga pinggang ?

Dengan pantas ia berlari kecil ke meja solek.

Dan sungguh , ia berharap semua ini mimpi !

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan jeritannya itu sukses membangunkan Luhan.

" Waeyo , Hunnie ?!" Luhan dengan pantas mendekati Sehun.

" Hyunggggh ~~~" rengek Sehun.

Sehun berpaling melihat Luhan. Namja itu kaget sehingga ia turut sama berteriak.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Kenapa bisa ada seorang yeoja di sini ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Ruang tamu. Sosok yeoja bertubuh kecil dengan ketinggian hampir sama seperti anak SMA dan surai dark brown beralun nya di biar terurai membuat wajah nya semakin cantik dan imut. Pijama yang sedari tadi dipakainya tidak bertukar. Meskipun pijama itu kelihatan kebesaran di tubuhnya tapi ia kelihatan begitu menggemaskan.

" Ayolah hyungdeul. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Desis nya cukup pelan namun masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh sebelas namja yang dari tadi memandangnya tidak berkedip. Pipi putihnya bahkan sampai memerah gara - gara malu.

" Baiklah , ini konyol. Tapi kau kelihatan imut , Sehunnie !" Chanyeol mendekat. Ia mencoba menyentuh pipi tembam milik Sehun versi yeoja itu.

" ehemm. Jangan coba-coba , Park Dobi." Ujar Luhan keras.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang satu persatu hyungnya dan akhirnya terhenti lama kepada Luhan. Lama ia mengedipkan mata nya sehingga membuat Luhan kaku.

" Luhan hyunghhh." Panggilnya. Dan itu sukses membuat para hyungdeulnya mimisan. Karna , yang benar , wajah Sehun sangat cantik apalagi dengan suara nya yang sangat beda saat ia menjadi namja , dia kelihatan sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

" Aaaaa , Sehun imut sekali." Tao beranjak kedepan. Memeluk Sehun gemas.

" Yakk , Huang Zi Tao !" Bantah mereka yg lainnya.

" Baiklah , ini sangat mustahil." Suho memicit pelipisnya kesal.

Sehun menunduk wajah manisnya. " Mianhae , hyungdeul. Tapi aku juga tidak tau bagaimana ini terjadi." Apa gara-gara Sehun sekarang menjadi yeoja ? Karna ia menjadi semakin kelihatan manja sehingga membuat para hyungnya tidak mampu untuk menyalahkan Sehun versi yeoja itu.

" Hush , kau tidak salah apa - apa , Hunnie." Ucap Tao. Ia mengusap kepala Sehun pelan. Sehun mendongak dengan matanya yang sekarang bulat. Bulat ? Ugh , sejak kapan seorang Sehun yg mempunyai mata sipit tapi kini bulat ? Dan Tao sumpah , wajah Sehun bisa membuat ia hampir pingsan saat ini.

" Kita harus menelepon manager hyung." Putus Suho. Ia berdiri dan menjauhi member yang lain dan mulai mendail nomor sang manager.

" Aku masih tidak percaya mataku." Ucap Lay dan Xiumin bersamaan.

" Meskipun wajah Sehun versi namja sangat persis seperti Sehun versi yeoja tapi sumpah , Sehun sangat imut. Ia bahkan lebih pendek dari Kyungsoo hyung!" Ucap Kai antusias. Ia turut mendekati Sehun diikuti member yang lain minus Luhan yang masih kaget dengan perubahan namja atau yeojachinggu nya itu ?

" Lihat , mata nya bulat dan imut. Seperti Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun yang diiyakan oleh para member.

Kris mencoba memegang surai Sehun. " Dan sumpah , kau seperti anak kecil , Sehun."

" Hyung ! Aku sudah dewasa ! Dan ini bukan kemahuanku." Bentaknya. Bukannya merasa takut tapi mereka malah semakin gemas dengan sosok itu.

Sontak Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi tembam Sehun. " Kau seperti anak patung , Hun. "

" Dan menggemaskan." Tambah Chen. Mereka semua minus Luhan dan Suho mengelilingi Sehun. Membuat namja eh yeoja itu merasa sedikit sesak.

" Hyungdeul , aku tidak bisa bernafas !"

Jeritan Sehun berjaya membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sedarnya. Ia menyelit di antara celah dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun yang semakin pas dalam genggamannya terus ke pelukan hangatnya.

" Yakk Luhan hyung tidak adil !"

" Luhan , jangan peluk Sehun seenaknya !"

" Ugh , Dan aku sangat iri melihatnya !"

" Kalian bisa membuat Sehun pingsan !" Bentak Luhan pelan. Sementara sosok yeoja itu hanya diam. Pipinya memerah gara - gara namja itu memeluknya tiba-tiba.

" Gwenchana , Hunnie ?" Luhan memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Ini sangat beda.

Sehunnya kelihatan kecil dalam pelukannya.

" N-ne hyung." Ucap Sehun terbata. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak mahu melihat mata rusa itu lama-lama.

" Baiklah , sebentar lagi manager hyung akan datang bersama coordi noona." Suho masuk ke ruang tengah. Alisnya berkerut melihat member lainnya yang berwajah masam dan bila ia melihat dua sosok saling berpelukan barulah ia tahu.

" Sepertinya peraturan di dorm akan berubah." Desisnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasil daripada kerjasama coordi noona dan manager hyung , Sehun kini seratus peratus seorang yeoja ! Meskipun ia sendiri kesusahan memakai pakaian dalam khas untuk yeoja tadi tapi atas arahan dari coordi noona mereka , ia bisa. Dan sumpah , pilihan manager hyung sekarang sangat menyebalkan !

" Hyung , kenapa harus gaun !" Protes Sehun. Bibirnya dipoutkan imut. Surai dark brown nya di ikat tinggi , menampilkan leher mulusnya. Gaun putih paras lutut yg membaluti tubuh pendeknya membuat ia kelihatan semakin menggemaskan.

" Sekali sekala kau harus menggunakan itu , Hun. Kau sangat cantik, percaya deh." Manager hyung menepuk pundaknya pelan.

" Coordi noona , apa tidak ada kaos ? Jika punyaku besar , aku bisa meminjam dari Baekhyun hyung atau Kyungsoo hyung."

Coordi noona menggeleng. " No no. Ini sudah pas untukmu , Hun. Aku pergi duluan dan yah Oh Sehun , kau sangat cantik dan manis."

Sehun melotot geram. " Noooonaaaa !" Bentaknya kuat. Ia menatap tajam manager hyung yg ketawa besar itu. " Tiada yang lucu , hyung !"

" Lebih baik kau belajar memanggil para hyungdeulmu dengan sebutan 'oppa' bukan ' hyung '. Bisa kan ?"

Dan sungguh , Sehun akan memenggal kepala manager hyung mereka jika saja namja itu kekal berdiri di hadapannya.

" Hahhh, eomma. Bagaimana ini ?" Ujarnya sembari melirik gaun yang dipakainya. kaki pendeknya menuju cermin besar.

Ini sangat berbeda.

Dulu jika ia berdiri di hadapan cermin , wajah tampan plus manisnya akan tersenyum lebar. Surai nya juga akan acakkan membuat ia kelihatan semakin manis - kata para hyungdeulnya -.

Tapi kini ?

Wajah nya manis dan imut. Seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Surainya juga bertambah panjang dan sangat lembut. Mata sipitnya bahkan sedikit bulat. Wajah Sehun yang asal juga masih tetap kelihatan.

Sehun tidak habis pikir , kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi YEOJA ?

" Aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi." Desisnya. Ia mengatup mata nya rapat dan jemarinya saling bersatu seperti orang berdoa. " Tuhan , bangunkan aku dari mimpi ngeri ini."

" Sayangnya ini semua realiti , hyung yang manis."

Dan sontak ia membuka matanya. " Huwaaaaaa !" Jeritnya begitu mata keabuannya menangkap imej anak kecil yg dibantunya semalam. " Kau ... kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ?" Jemari kecilnya menunjuk anak kecil bernama Sehan itu.

" Haha, aku tahu semua tentang mu , Oh Sehun hyung. Atau harus kupanggil Sehun noona ?" Ia tertawa kecil begitu melihat wajah Sehun masam.

" apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan mu ?" Sehun melangkah mendekati Sehan dan menjajarkan tubuh nya dengan anak kecil itu.

Dan tanpa rasa bersalah Sehan mengangguk. " Kau ingat cairan yang aku berikan ? Itu membuat kau berubah menjadi seorang yeoja , hyung."

" Tapi bagaimana bisa ?" Soal nya heran. Alisnya berkerut heran. " Ini konyol. Magis biasa nya bohong. Hanya berlaku dalam telivisi saja. Tidak mungkin aku sedang berada dalam drama Secret Garden kan ?"

Sehan tertawa keras. " Ayolah , hyung ! Aku ini datang dari planet lain. Dan kemarin aku singgah sebentar ke bumi. Soal magis itu , yah seperti itu lah. Aku keturunan magician yg tersohor."

Sehun mendecak kesal. " Terus ? Sekarang ubah aku kembali , Sehannie !" Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

" Nope. Kau akan terus begini untuk seratus lima puluh hari kedepan." Sehan tersenyum manis. " Aku harus pergi , hyung. Sampai jumpa !" Dan tepat anak kecil itu menghilang , di luar pintu kamarnya , riuh rendah suara para hyungdeul nya.

Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia mempoutkan bibir mungilnya membuat ia semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan , ia membuka pintunya.

" Yakk hyungdeul ! Kalian berisik sekali sehingga membuat Sehan harus lari." Ia melipat tangan ke dada.

Kesebelas namja yang tadinya berpusu ingin masuk ke kamar Sehun ralat kamar Sehun , Luhan dan DO terbantut. Mereka malah terpaku melihat gadis imut yang sedang cemberut namun kelihatan sangat manis yang ada di hadapan mereka.

" Kyaaa , uri Hunnie sangat manis !" Teriak Baekhyun histris. Ia yang tadinya menarik surai Chanyeol segera mendekat. Memeluk lengan kanan Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sengaja ia imutkan.

" Sehunna , neomu yeoppo !" Chen juga ikut campur dengan menyelit memeluk lengan kecil Sehun satunya.

" Omo ! Apa benar ini uri maknae ?"

Lagi pipi Sehun memerah membuat ia semakin manis. Sontak kesemua hyungdeulnya mendekat.

" Kalian ! Hentikan tatapan mesum kalian dan menjauh dari Oh Sehunnn !" Teriak manager hyung dari belakang dan tanpa babibu ia menarik Sehun dan menyembunyikan Sehun ke belakangnya.

" Huft , jika begini terus , aku terpaksa menyewa apartemen yang lain untuk Sehun."

" Mana bisa , hyung !" Bantah Kai.

" Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa terjadi kepadanya ?!" Sambung Chanyeol.

Manager hyung memijat pelipisnya sebentar. Ia mendongak dan mencoba mencari sosok Luhan dan Suho.

" Suho , kita harus berbicara soal peraturan baru di dorm kalian. Dan kau juga Luhan. Ikut denganku. Kalian yang lain diam diam di sini. Jangan cuba mendengar ! Arraseo ?!"

" Lalu aku ?" Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya di sebalik bahu manager hyung , menatap panasaran kepada mereka semua.

" Kau juga harus ikut , Oh Sehun karna ini semua berpunca darimu." Ucap sang manager dengan serius.

Dan Luhan tahu , semua akan berbeda setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi hi hi , atas permintaan ramai , yah ini aku bawain chapter ke tiga nya . Review trus yahhhh ~~

Kalo jelek jangan di baca ! Close tab aja , nyingkir dari sini. Hehehe .

Love you all for those supporting me , dan jangan lupa yang memberi ajaran sama gue . Muachhh :*

wave love from authorr :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I Love HIM and I Like HER

Cast : Sehun , Luhan , Kyungsoo , Kai &amp; Others

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HanHun Slight! KrisHun , BaekHun , SuHun , SooHun , KaiHun , XiuHun , ChenHun , ChanHun , LayHun , TaoHun .

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Seorang anak lelaki mistris telah memberikan cecair yg bisa membuat Sehun berubah ! Bagaimana reaksi para hyungdeulnya ? Terutama nya kekasih Sehun, Xi Luhan ? Apa mereka bisa menerima Sehun yg baru ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't bash my Cast, just close tab if you didn't like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Enjoy the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's go !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter four : New Rule , New Feelings . ( Part A )

" Pertama , Sehun akan tidur SENDIRIAN dalam kamar yang atas iaitu bekas kamar nya bersama Luhan hyung dan juga DO. Kedua , karna uri Sehunna sekarang ehm yeoja , tiada skinship ! Arraseo ?!"

Kai mengangkat tangannya , " Tapi kalau sedikit sentuhan tidak apa kan , hyung ?"

Dan sukses membuat Luhan ingin menelan namja berkulit tan itu hidup-hidup.

" Yakk ! Tidak bisa !" Dan sontak semua memandang heran kepada sosok yang sudah protes habisan itu.

" Baekkie hyung ?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping , heran dengan sikap salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu.

Dan justru itu makin membuat Baekhyun cemas. Mata nya buru-buru lari dari Sehun. " Ani , aku hanya berpikir , Sehun kan yeoja . Jadi seharusnya kita perlakukan ia sebagaimana seorang yeoja !"

Sehun lantas tersenyum.

Manis dan sangat cantik.

" Kau baik sekali , hyungie." Sehun tanpa memikirkan tatapan rusa Luhan , dengan pantas memeluk lengan kiri Baekhyun.

" Yakkk ! Lepaskan tanganmu , Oh Sehun." Bentak Chanyeol tidak suka , saat bagaimana eratnya tangan kecil itu memeluk lengan Baekhyun.

" Oh Sehun , ingat peraturan kedua !" Ucap Suho pelan.

Sehun tercengir. " Tapi bukankah kalian semua sudah menjadi seperti hyungku sendiri ? Lagian aku sudah terbiasa , Junmahao hyung."

" Tapi sekarang situasinya beda , Sehunnie." Do yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sehun mengusap surai lembut Sehun.

' Lembut dan wangi.' Batinnya. Ia bahkan bisa rasakan hatinya berdetak.

" Kau sekarang sudah menjadi yeoja , Hun." Timpal Xiumin. Ia menguntum senyum kala melihat raut wajah imut yeoja itu.

" Jadi aku tidak bisa mencium Lulu hyung lagi ?"

Luhan yang baru meminum air nya tersedak menyebabkan ia terbatuk. Wajahnya memerah.

" Hey , tidak bisa ! Aku akan menjauhkan mu dari Luhan hyung !" Bantah Tao keras. Ia sekarang bahkan kelihatan seperti seorang namja yang gagah.

Pukk

" Emangnya Luhan hyung begitu jahat sehingga kau perlu melindunginya ?" Celetuk Chen. Ia mendengus kecil. " Ini sulit , Suho hyung."

" mungkin kita harus membiarkan manager hyung menyewakan apartemen untuknya ." Kris juga ikut berbicara. Ia dari tadi sibuk memerhati Sehun yang menurutnya sangat imut.

" Tapi aku tidak mau." Wajah cantik itu berubah muram.

" Aku takut sendirian." Matanya mulai berkaca.

" Hey , jangan menangis." Baekhyun mengelus - elus pipi lembut Sehun.

Dan bisa kah Luhan jujur sekarang ?

Mengapa ia rasa Sehun semakin jauh darinya ?

Perlahan ia bangkit. ' Tiada gunanya aku di sini.' Batinnya miris.

Bahkan mereka tidak menghiraukan dia !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan , Sehun membuka kamar nya. Menatap lirih punggung namja bersurai blonde yang sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

DO baru saja selesai mengemas pakaiannya karna yah , mereka terpaksa pindah ke kamar lain. Memberi privasi untuk 'yeoja' mereka.

Dan sekarang giliran Luhan yang mengemaskan pakaiannya. Ia baru sadar , sudah terlalu lama ia tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Grepp

Ia dapat rasakan gerakan Luhan terhenti. Mungkin mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya kini.

" Lulu hyunghh." Bisiknya kecil.

Diam.

Hening.

" Aku sibuk." Dan sedikit tersentak kala Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan , Sehun berbaring di atas pakaian-pakaian Luhan yang berhamburan di atas kasur. Melentangkan tubuh kecilnya di sana.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan mendengus kasar.

" Menjauhlah , Oh Sehun. Jangan mengangguku. Pergi sana."

Dan tetap saja Sehun baring. Mata nya menatap Luhan.

Ia tahu Luhan kesal dengannya. Ia tahu namjanya itu kini merasa tidak dipedulikan.

Dengan pantas ia menarik mantel yang digunakan oleh Luhan sehingga menyebabkan tubuh tegap itu hampir menindihnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan Sehun menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

Jantungnya berkerja dua kali begitu melihat wajah tampan Luhan yang kelihatan shock.

" App-apa yang kau mau , Oh Sehun ?!" Luhan buru-buru ingin berdiri tapi tangan kecil Sehun menahannya. Sebelah tangan yeoja itu menekap di pipi kanan Luhan.

Ia baru sadar.

Entah kenapa ia begitu rindukan Luhannya.

Merindukan saat nya menjadi namja dulu , saat mereka bercanda , saat mereka dengan bebas bisa berpelukan.

" Maafkan aku , Hyung." Lirih Sehun. Ia mendekap Luhan.

" Aku mengabaikan mu beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku rindukan mu. Aku rindukan mu , Hyung." Dan menangis kecil di sana.

" Hahh ~~" Luhan mendesah pelan. Perlahan ia bangkit dan membiarkan Sehun terus memeluknya.

" Maafkan aku , hyungie ~~" ucap Sehun. Ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Luhan saat merasa namja itu tidak mengendahkannya.

' Astaga, kalau begini terus aku bisa gila. Oh Sehun, menjauhhh darikuuuu ~~' meski begitu, ia mengelus surai lembut Sehun. Sesekali mengecup puncak kepala itu.

" Apa kau sudah tidak kesal dengan ku , hyung ?" Ia mendongak , mata bulatnya berair , hidung kecilnya memerah , mau tidak mau , Luhan tersenyum.

Sehunnya kelihatan sangat imut.

" Aniya , mana bisa aku kesal denganmu , Sehunna. Aku mencintaimu , mana mungkin aku bisa lakukan itu." Bisiknya lalu memeluk tubuh kecil itu lagi.

Sehun dalam diam tersenyum. Ia mendekap erat sosok itu. Kedua tangannya berada di depan dada Luhan , merasakan jantung kecil yang sedang berdetak laju itu.

" Aku juga , hyung. Aku juga mencintai , manly man ku."

Luhan tertawa kecil.

" Jja , bisa kan kau membantuku mengemas ini semua ?"

Sehun mengangguk laju , ia bangkit dari pelukan Luhan. Mengambil kemeja kekasihnya lalu melipatnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap setiap pergerakan Sehun , bagaimana lidah kecilnya yang kadang terjulur keluar untuk menyapu bibir pinknya , bagaimana mata indahnya itu membentuk bulan sabit , bagaimana tangan kecil itu menyentuh bajunya.

Hahh , dia sangat imut.

Lama ia memerhati sosok malaikat itu. Sehingga ia tidak sadar , Sehun suda abis mengemas pakaian miliknya dan kini suda berdiri di depannya bersama senyuman manis di bibir pink itu.

" Jja , semuanya suda selesai , Hyung." Dengan senyuman manis itu , Luhan makin mencair.

" Ohh , yeah. Terima kasih , Hun. Kau yang terbaik ?!"

Dan Sehun tertawa kecil. Aduh , jangan begini , Hun.

Ya Tuhann , Sehun cantik sekali. Pipinya bahkan memerah bersama mata sipit yang berbentuk sabit dan bibir pink kecil yang Luhan yakin empuk itu.

" Hyung , aku mau kebawah. Kau mau ikut ?"

Astaga , ia bahkan tidak tau suda berapa lama ia tergamam di sana. Perlahan ia mengangguk. Menarik kopernya dan menyambut huluran tangan Sehun.

' Really , life will not easy after this.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dorm pada awal pagi itu senyap , seolah tiada seorang pun yang mendiami rumah itu. Tetapi suasana hening itu pecah apabila terdengar dentingan sendok dan sesekali siulan kedengaran.

Namja yang sememangnya memasak sebagai tugasnya itu begitu riang memotong sayuran untuk dijadikan sebagai sarapan pagi.

Dan sosok yeoja bersurai darkbrown melangkah masuk dengan pijama ukuran sedang -sebenarnya milik Luhan- dan bahu mulusnya hampir saja kelihatan. Surainya kelihatan kusut tapi tetap saja ia masi kelihatan cantik. Kaki kecilnya melangkah , mendekati DO yang bersiul kecil sembari mengaul masakannya.

" Hyung ?" Panggilnya. Namun sepertinya namja yang hampir sama ketinggian dengannya itu tidak mendengar. Mungkin begitu asik dengan acaranya.

Sehun mempout bibirnya kesal. Ia menepis beberapa helaian rambut yang menjengkelkan , yah karna pandangannya hampir saja di tutupi oleh surainya sendiri.

Grepp

Ia memeluk pinggang DO membuat namja vokal EXO itu terdiam.

" Hyung , susu buat ku mana ?"

Ah , aku lupa sesuatu. Sehun selalu di manjakan oleh hyung nya yang satu ini. Biasanya sebelum tidur dan awal pagi gini , DO akan menyediakan susu strawberi favorit Sehun tanpa dipinta.

" Err , Sehunnie. Kok awal sekali kau bangun sih ?" Suara itu gugup. Tangannya yang tadi begitu lancar memotong sayuran kini terhenti.

' Aduhh , Do Kyungsoo , kenapa denganmu ? Itu kan cuma Sehun. Ia kan biasa memeluk mu seperti ini ?!'

Sang namja berusaha mengontrol nafasnya dengan Sehun yang masi memeluknya. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan mulus nan kecil Sehun.

' Tapi sekarang situasinya beda ! Sehun itu yeoja !' Batinnya berbicara.

" Habisnya semalam kan aku sendirian di kamar. Kau tau kan hyung , aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Luhan hyung." Bibir tipis itu mengerecut kedepan , membuat DO semakin deg degkan.

Ia mencoba menetralkan suaranya. " Yahh sudah , kau duduk dulu yah. Biar hyung bikinin kau susu dulu."

Dan Sehun mengecup pipi kanan DO laju sebelum melangkah ke meja dimana ada tersedia dua belas kerusi di sana. Kakinya bergerak ke depan dan kebelakang. Persis seperti anak kecil.

" Astaga , maafkan aku Luhan hyung. Aduhhhhh." Meninggalkan DO yang berblush ria bersama detakan jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Ia menyediakan susu yang dipinta oleh Sehun dan membawanya ke depan gadis itu. Memberi senyuman kala mata mereka bertembung.

" Ini , hyung akan membuat sarapan pagi. Setelah itu , bisakah kau membantu hyung untuk membangunkan mereka yang lain ?"

Sehun mengangguk laju. " Gumawo , hyung. Kau memang jjang !" Menunjukkan ibu jarinya kepada DO. Namja berperan sebagai vokalis EXO itu tertawa kecil.

' Yah , ini Sehun mereka. Maknae imut yang sememangnya aku sayangi sebagai dongsaeng aja.' Lalu mengusap pelan surai lembut Sehun sebelum kembali masuk ke ruang dapur. Untuk melanjutkan acara mari membuat sarapan pagi.

Sementara itu , sosok tinggi , tampang yang biasanya dingin tanpa senyuman itu masuk. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya. Sesekali menguap dan begitu melihat ada Sehun di meja makan , ia melangkah ke sana. Mengambil tempat bersebelahan dengan yeoja itu.

" Ehh , Kris hyung. Tumben kau bangun awal sekali." Ia di sambut dengan sapaan dan senyuman imut yang mampu mencairkan hati batu itu dari Sehun.

Kris mau tidak mau suda tersenyum di awal pagi itu. Ia merusak surai Sehun sebelum menatap mata coklat jernih itu.

' Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kau muncul seperti ini, Hun ?'

" Soalnya Suho terlalu banyak bicara dalam tidurnya. Aku aja merasa terganggu." Dan berpura-pura memicit pelipisnya.

" Kau sakit , hyung ?" Tangan kecil menyentuh dahinya. Membuat perasaannya semacam.

Pantas ia menggeleng. " Ani , err , aku kekamar mandi duluan yah , Hun." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anak itu , Kris buru-buru menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ.

' Aigoo , emangnya kenapa dengan jantung ku. Selalu nya tidak seperti ini.'

Sehun menatap heran punggung lebar Kris yang menjauh darinya. " Kenapa dua hyung ini aneh sekali di awal pagi ini ?" desisnya pelan

Aneh.

Ia menghabiskan susu strawberinya dan buru-buru naik ke lantai dua , dengan niat ingin membangunkan para hyungdeulnya yang lain.

Dan saat ia naik ke anak tangga , ia bertembung langsung dengan trio Happy Virus. Yang awal pagi ini sudah berisik.

" Chen , jauhkan pakaian berbau aneh itu dari aku !"

" Huh , tidak akan , Byun Baek. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kau sibuk berbicara itu ini. Kau tau tidak kau sudah menganggu tidur indah ku ?!"

" Hey , bisa tidak kalian berdua diam. Hahh , emangnya kenapa aku di kumpulkan bersama dua orang ini."

Sehun menatap bingung kepada ketiga hyungnya. " Err , hyung deul ?"

Dan tiga pasang mata sontak melihat ke arahnya. Tiada suara kedengaran. Mau pun dari Chen, Baekhyun atau Chanyeol. Ketiganya terpaku dengan kemunculan sosok yeoja itu.

' Astaga Tuhan , indahnya pagi ini dengan sosok malaikat mu.' Batin Chanyeol bersama senyuman aneh lima jarinya.

' Sehunnie , kenapa kau bisa secantik ini di awal pagi seperti ini.' Chen tersenyum, menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

' Jantungku , ya Tuhan. Jantungku.' Baekhyun mengatup mulutnya rapat , menghalang teriak yang akan melepasi kerongkongnya.

Sehun memiring kepalanya ke kanan. Kebiasaannya kalau sudah kebingunggan. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya saat tiga pasang mata itu tidak pernah lari dari memerhatinya. Pipinya mulai memerah.

" Err , Kyungsoo hyung menunggu kita semua di bawah. Ia menyediakan sarapan dan aku harus membangunkan kalian yang lain."

Sontak ketiga namja itu ber-oh ria.

" Mau aku temanin , Hun ?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. " Tidak usah , Chanyeol hyung. Aku bisa aja sendiri. Kalian turun aja duluan. Aku pergi dulu yah , hyungiedeul." Lalu berlari kecil, meninggalkan trio itu yang masih menatapnya.

Sehun lalu berhenti di hadapan kamar Suho dimana leader mereka itu berkongsi kamar bersama Kris dan juga DO yang baru menjadi ahli di situ semalam.

" Suho hyung pasti suda bangun." Ujarnya lalu memutar knob pintu , menampilakan Suho yang baru selesai mandi , yah terlihat dari handuk yang menutupi paras pinggang nya sahaja. Dada pucat itu basah , begitu juga surai nya.

" Hyung , setelah ini turun ke bawah yah !"

Suho yang mendengar suara yeoja milik Sehun buru-buru menutupi tubuh bahagian atasnya dengan handuk kecil. Wajahnya memanas begitu adanya yeoja di sana , memerhatinya bingung.

" Err , ya. Sebentar lagi aku ke bawah, Hun." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Sehun menaik alisnya heran , lalu mengangkat bahu tidak tau. " Cepat yah , hyung." Berlalu pergi setelah melempar senyuman manis nan indahnya kepada Suho.

" Astaga , kalau begini terus aku bisa pingsan." Ucap sang leader pelan. Sebelum buru-buru mengambil pakaiannya di wardrobe.

Sehun terus menuju ke kamar duo maknae line. Di mana kedua teman dekatnya itu berada. Tanpa mengetok pintu , ia terus meredah masuk.

" Its morningggggg ! Palli ireonnna , chinggudeul !" Teriaknya nyaring. Tidak peduli biarpun ia sosok yeoja sekarang karna Kai dan Tao itu teman dekatnya.

" Eunghhh , Jongin , kau membawa saudara perempuan mu kesini ?" Tao mengusap kelopak matanya. Ia memeluk bantal empuknya.

" Aku tidak punya saudara perempuan , Tao-ie."

" Terus yang berteriak itu siapa ?"

" Hey , ini aku , Oh Sehun !" Ia menghentak kakinya kesal bersama pout di bibir tipis itu.

Tao yang mengosok matanya terus melopong. " Ssseeeehhhuuunnniiee ?" Panggilnya terbata. He was drooling on her.

" Tao-ie , sarapan suda selesai. Cepatin turun bersama Kai. Nde ?!" Sebelum berlari keluar seperti anak kecil dan meninggalkan Tao yang masih tergamam.

" Jongin , kau pasti tidak percaya ini. Semalam aku bermimpi malaikat indah. Dan ia mirip dengan Sehun ! Apa itu artinya Sehun jodohku yah ?"

Pukk

Lemparan Kai yang tepat mengenai kepalanya itu membuat Tao merengek kecil.

" Terus kalau aku bermimpi dia menikah denganku , apa dia juga jodohku ?"

Tao tersenyum malu , memandang ke luar kamar seolah Sehun masi ada di sana.

Hahhh.

Kamar terakhir. Di mana bisa kau bilang para member yang tertua dalam EXO sedang berkumpul. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu.

" Sebentar." Sehun tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar suara kecil yang pastinya milik Lay , hyung yang selalu ada disisinya saat interview mahupun reality show.

" Morning , hyung !"

" Ehh , tumben seawal ini kau suda bangun , Hun."

Sehun terus memutar bola matanya imut. Kedua tangannya melipat ke dada. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam kepada Lay. " Emang kenapa sih , hyung ? Bukan itu kedengaran bagus aku bangun seawal pagi ini ?

" Apa kerana uri Sehunnie sekarang suda menjadi yeoja anggun ?"

Blush. Pipinya memerah. Ia mencubit pelan lengan Lay. Kebiasaannya saat ia bersandiwara dengan hyung yang ia rapat itu. " Aku tetap namja di dalam , Lay hyung."

" Well , sosok mu sekarang yeoja , Hun."

" Lay hyung." Ia merengek kecil. Memintal hujung pijamanya. Merungut kesal dengan ucapan Lay barusan tadi.

" Aigoo , kau imut sekali , Hun. Jika saja kau bukan kekasihnya Luhan ge , suda ku ambil kau darinya." Lalu tertawa kecil dan merusak surai darkbrown milik Sehun membuat yeoja itu mendongak bersama mata bulat nan indahnya.

Dan gurauan Lay yang ingin mengambil Sehun dari Luhan seolah menjadi pilihan yang tepat sekarang. Jantungnya bekerja untuk Sehun !

" Err , aku turun duluan yah , Hun." Ia berlari kecil. Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang bingung dengan tingkah Lay.

Tidak mau ambil pusing , ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Matanya meliar mencari sosok Luhan. Namun nihil. Yang ada cuma Xiumin yang baru abis keluar dari wardrobe mereka.

" Sehunnie !" Teriak Xiumin kecil. dengan senyuman nya yang mengembang, aduh dia kelihatan imut meskipun kenyataannya Sehun lebih muda darinya.

" Xiu hyung. Kenapa seawal ini kau suda kelihatan imut ?" Ujar Sehun gemas. Ahh, aku lupa sesuatu lagi. Sehun itu paling suka menggelarkan Xiumin sebagai member favoritnya. Karna namja yang seumurab dengan kekasihnya itu begitu imut.

" Yang imut itu kau , Sehunnie. Ahh , rasanya jika Luhan itu bukan temanku , aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi."

Sehun menggeleng. " Emang apa yang Xiu hyung akan lakukan ?" Tanyanya polos.

Xiumin tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sehun. " Kau polos sekali , Hun." Dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Sehun sekali lagi bingung. Aduh , kenapa dengan semua orang ? Ia baru saja memulai harinya sebagai yeoja kemarin , dan hari ini hyungdeulnya suda menjadi sedikit aneh. Apalagi untuk seratus lima puluh tujuh kedepannya ?

" Hey , kau mengelamun ?" Dan tiada suara lain yang bisa membuat adrenaline dalam tubuh Sehun bergerak pantas selain dari suara milik Luhan.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya , ia bertembung langsung dengan mata rusa favoritnya.

Ia menelan ludah kasar. Ia bisa rasakan panas menjalar naik ke wajahnya dan ia amat pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Omaigod ! Luhan tampan sekali !

Dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi tubuh bahagian bawahnya dan jangan lupakan tetesan air dari surai blonde yang ia suka itu.

Dan mata rusa Luhan yang menatap seolah tau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

" Hey , I know I'm hot. Just don't look at me like that."

Sontak Sehun melarikan pandangannya. Jemarinya meremas hujung pijama yang ia pinjam dari Luhan semalam.

" Y-yyakk , aku bukan melihatmu. Jangan perasan deh , hyung." Lalu mendengus kesal. Ia berpaling dari Luhan.

Dan sumpah , Sehun mendengar kekehan kecil yang lolos dari Luhan.

" Tidak apa kok kalau ingin melihat." Ia kaku begitu merasakan hembusan hangat yang menyapa tengkuknya. Membuat ia menggeletar. " Bukankah aku ini milikmu dan tentunya kau itu milikku." Kecupan basah di berikan tepat di belakang cuping telinga imut milik Sehun.

Sang yeoja tidak melihat smirk dan lirikan mata nakal milik Luhan.

" Hey , kok diam sih. Bicara dong , my Sehuunn ~~"

" Hyunghhh" ucapnya hampir mendesah. Kedua tangan Luhan memeluk pinggangnya sementara bibir itu memberi kecupan basah di sekitar pundak dan leher polosnya.

" Nde Sehunnie ? "

" Sarapan." nafasnya berat. Matanya terkatup rapat , merasakan sensasi yang aneh buat pertama kalinya.

" Biarkan kau saja ku jadikan sarapan ku. Lebih enak dan manis." Lidah hangat milik Luhan menjilati cuping telinga kecil Sehun.

" Hyung , mereka yang lain suda menunggu kita." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia menyentuh tangan Luhan yang memeluknya.

" Biarkan mereka , Hun." Suara Luhan begitu dominan. Membuat Sehun diam , menuruti kemahuan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa kecupan , akhirnya bibir Luhan singgah di satu spot , menghisapnya kuat sehingga kemerahan dan sekali lagi menghisapnya dengan kuat , meninggalkan kissmark keunguan yang pasti dapat dilihat mereka yang lainnya. Setidaknya Luhan bisa berbuat apapun ia maukan karna setelah ini tiada coordi noona yang memarahinya apabila melihat tanda kemerahan yang selalu muncul di leher Sehun saat kekasihnya itu masih namja.

" Ahhh , hyung. Suho hyung pasti akan memarahiku setelah ini." Ujar Sehun kesal. Ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyingkirkan Luhan. Dan ianya berhasil.

" Hanya satu kissmark , Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan bersama senyuman sok innocentnya.

" Tapi yang ini kelihatan , hyung !"

" Itu untuk mereka. Biar mereka tau kau itu milikku."

" Huh , ya sudah ! Sekarang pakai pakaian mu , hyung. Kasihan mereka yang lain."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi ia menurut kata-kata Sehun. Berjalan pelan ke kopernya dan menarik sepasang skinny jeans dan sehelai t-shirt hitam.

" Aku menunggu mu di bawah !"

Belum sempat ia ingin mengenakan sang kekasih , Sehun suda buru-buru keluar dari situ. membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. Sesungguhnya itu masi Sehun kecilnya. Meskipun dalam bentuk yeoja , Luhan masi bisa rasakan cinta yang besar untuk manusia bernama Oh Sehoon itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo everybody ! Here the updates ! Review yah !

Di sini aku cuma mau maklum , sebarang kesamaan plot maupun cerita , mohon di ampunkan (bows 90°). Soalnya , ide ini suda lama dalam otak cuman baru dikeluarin. Dan beribu maaf jika ada author merasa karyanya di copy atau apa lah. Aku ngerti kok bagaimana rasanya. Mohon maaf (sekali lagi bow 90°)

Jika author merasa kesal lagi , aku bakalan delete story ini. \\\\\ soalnya aku rasa bersalah banget di atas ketersamaan cerita ini.

Tolong maapin author ini yah ≧﹏≦

Dan jujur , aku sedih banget . Somebody must understand how I feel right ? Hhuhuh ~~(cries on Luhan's hug)


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : I Love HIM and I Like HER

Cast : Sehun , Luhan , Kyungsoo , Kai &amp; Others

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HanHun Slight! KrisHun , BaekHun , SuHun , SooHun , KaiHun , XiuHun , ChenHun , ChanHun , LayHun , TaoHun .

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Seorang anak lelaki mistris telah memberikan cecair yg bisa membuat Sehun berubah ! Bagaimana reaksi para hyungdeulnya ? Terutama nya kekasih Sehun, Xi Luhan ? Apa mereka bisa menerima Sehun yg baru ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't bash my Cast, just close tab if you didn't like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Enjoy the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's go !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Chapter five : New Rules , New Feelings ( Part B )

Meskipun sang maknae suda bertukar menjadi yeoja di atas alasan yang tertentu , jadual EXO tetap padat. Yah , semua media menanyakan perihal Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dan alasan mereka mudah aja , Sehun sekarang lagi sakit. Anehnya , mereka percaya begitu aja dan malah ada yang simpati kepada maknae tersayang itu.

" Not hyung , oppa. Sekali aja"

Sosok gadis bersurai darkbrown beralun itu menggeleng laju. Ia menghentak-hentak kaki , memprotes permintaan namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" Aku namja , hyung."

Sontak namja itu menggeleng laju. Ia merangkul pundak sang gadis. " Ani , sekarang kau itu uri Sehunnie yang imut. Yah , meskipun dari dulu kau imut tapi sekarang malah semakin imut , Hun."

Sehun memukul pelan pundak namja itu. Bibirnya muncung kedepan tanda ia tidak suka dipanggil imut kecuali jika Luhan yang memanggilnya.

" Auww , why did you hit me. Its true , right. Kau imut dan sekarang cantik."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melepaskan rangkulan sang namja sebelum berjalan ke ruang tengah. Mengambil tempat di sebelah Lay, yang asik menatap kaca tv. Sesekali wajah tampan itu berkerut.

" Hyung, Tao menyebalkan." Ia menarik kecil T-shirt Lay , berniat ingin mengambil perhatian dari namja yang mengaku dirinya itu sebagai Unicorn EXO.

" Jangan pedulikan panda itu, Hunnie." Tangan nya mengelus surai lembut Sehun. Mata hitam yang tadinya asik melihat kaca TV kini fokus kepada wajah cantik yang sedang mempout bibirnya kesal itu.

" Tapi dia menyebalkan, hyung. Aku ini namja dan mana ada namja memanggil hyungnya sebagai oppa ?!"

" Tapi kau bukan namja, Hun !" Tao mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Sehun yang kosong. Jadila ia dihimpit oleh kedua namja itu.

" Hyung, lihat kan ?! Aku bukan yeoja !"

Lay menggeleng kepalanya pelan. " Tao, sudahlah. Jangan paksa Sehun."

Tao mendengus kecil. " Sehunnie sangat imut bila dia menyebut oppa !"

Sehun memberi death-cute-glare terbaiknya. " Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau memanggil mu oppa, Panda jelek !" Lalu menjelir lidahnya kepada Tao.

Sontak Lay tertawa kecil. " Sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil. Jangan menganggunya lagi, Tao-ie."

" Okay, Fine." Tao bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berlari keluar. Perlakuan Tao itu membuat Sehun mampu bernapas lega. Ia berpaling kepada Lay dan tersenyum imut. Kedua mata sipitnya membuat bulan sabit kecil.

Dia kelihatan begitu polos. Begitu cantik. Begitu halus sehingga Lay tidak sadar jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" Kau memang jjang, hyung. Gumawo ~!" Cupp, kecupan polos diberikan tepat di pipi Lay. Sebelum gadis kecil itu berlari naik ke lantai dua.

" Astaga, apa yang dia sudah lakukan kepadaku ?!" Lay menekup wajah nya. Menarik napas sebanyak yang mungkin bagi menetralkan kembali jantungnya.

" aku tidak bisa mempunyai perasaan ini untuk Sehun." Bisiknya entah pada siapa sebelum menyentuh dada kirinya di mana tepat hatinya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap kagum kepada memberdeulnya yang sedang praktis. Di tangannya ada handuk kecil khas untuk mereka yang lainnya. Sesekali ia akan menahan teriakkannya saat melihat bagaimana tampannya Lu Han saat namja itu menari dengan keringat yang membasahinya.

Ugh, Lu Han hyung sangat tampan. Batinnya.

Manager hyung mengambil tempat disisinya. Laki-laki itu menghulurkan bubble tea untuk Sehun dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

" Gumawo, hyung."

" Aigoo, kau semakin imut saat menjadi yeoja, Hun. Pantasan saja mereka yang lain gila padamu."

Blush.

" Yak, kau juga sama seperti mereka, hyung. Tidak berhenti memanggilku imut."

Manager hyung hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia menjulur lidahnya sebelum buru-buru berdiri.

" Awas saja kau, hyung. Kupatahkan lehermu jika kau memanggilku imut !"

" Woah, uri Sehunnie semakin galak nih." Kai, teman dekatnya itu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengambil handuk dari tangan Sehun dan mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah tampannya.

" Ugh, kenapa semua orang memanggilku imut, Jong ? Padahal aku kan manly, lebih manly darimu."

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Ia meneguk air dari botol itu dengan laju sebelum menatap wajah manis Sehun.

" Kami hanya mengatakan kebenaran, Hun. Kau imut dan apa manly ? Eyyu, apa emang ada gadis yang manly ?" Usik Kai sembari memainkan surai panjang Sehun yang di ikat tinggi itu.

" Yakk, Kim Kai !" Bentak Sehun dengan wajah imutnya. Ia menolak lengan Kai pelan.

" Hahah, mian. Kau begitu imut, Hun. Aku tidak bisa mengawal diriku."

" Aku tidak imut."

" Imut."

" Tidak."

" Ohh, sudahlah. Kau harus menerima hakikat kehidupan, Hun."

Sehun mendengus lemah. Berbicara dengan Kai tidak akan membantu. ia mendiamkan dirinya. Menatap member nya yang lain masih menari kecuali Kai yang tetap ada di sisinya.

" Sehunnie ?"

" Hmm ?" Ia menoleh pelan. Menatap Kai yang kini memandangnya intens. Wajah tampan itu begitu serius.

" Kau cantik."

Blush.

Pipi Sehun memanas. Ia melarikan pandangannya dari Kai. Aduh, ini anak. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu dengan suara seriusnya ?!

Kai tertawa kuat. Ia sampai terbaring di lantai bersama tawanya.

" Yakk, I hate you, Kim Kai !"

Dan kedua sosok itu tidak sadar sepuluh pasang mata yang menatap mereka seperti singa yang ingin menelan mangsanya.

" Awas saja kau, Kim Jongin hitam !"

" Kai jelek itu, akan kuhabisi dia !"

" Oh no, my Sehunnie. Wuek, kenapa sih dengan si hitam itu ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampainya di dorm, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen meluru ke kamar mandi. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Lay masuk ke dapur untuk menyediakan makan malam. Kris dan Suho pula dibawa oleh Manager hyung untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu. Kedua maknae line itu kecuali Sehun naik ke kamar mereka.

Jadilah Lu Han, Sehun dan Xiumin di ruang tengah itu. Sehun duduk di antara kedua namja yang tertua dalam EXO itu.

" Hyung, selepas ini kita mandi bersama ya ?!"

Sontak Xiumin yang baru meneguk airnya tersedak. Mukanya memerah.

" Er.. mana bisa, Hun." Ucap Lu Han dengan pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan. Ia menggaru tengkuknya.

Ehh ? Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Emang kenapa ?

" Kenapa, hyung ? Apa Lu Han hyung sudah tidak suka dengan ku ?" Wajah manis itu mendung. Xiumin memegang tangan halus itu. Mengenggamnya pelan, tidak peduli kepada Lu Han yang ingin memprotes perbuatannya itu.

" Sehunna." Panggilnya lembut. Sehun mendongak, menatap hyung favoritnya itu. " Buat waktu ini, kau dan Lu Han atau memberdeul yang lain tidak bisa mandi bersama. Kau itu yeoja dan kami akan lindungi uri yeoja ini. Kau mengerti ?"

Blush /

Mata sipit itu membulat dengan pipinya yang kemerahan. Astaga, kedua namja yang ada di sana hanya bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak memeluk sosok imut itu.

" Mian, hyungie. Aku lupa."

Lu Han mengusap kepala Sehun penuh kasih. " Tidak apa, Hun. Tapi jika kau mau, kita bisa kok mandi bersama."

Belum sempat ia ingin meneriakkan kekasih pervertnya itu, Beagle line - Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen - sudah datang dan menindih tubuh Lu Han.

" Yakk, kalian berat, idiot !"

" Jangan berkata seperti itu kepada uri Sehunnie !"

" Dasar laki-laki tua !"

" Mau kupatahkan leher mu ~~?!"

Sehun dan Xiumin hanya ketawa kecil melihat mereka. Sehun perlahan menoleh kepada Xiumin, masih dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

" Gumawo, hyung."

Dan satu patah perkataan itu membuat Xiumin memerah. Jantungnya berdetak.

' OMG, kenapa dengan suasana ini ?!'

" Yakk, hyungiedeul, kalian ingin membunuh Lu Han ku, hah ~!" Sehun berteriak kecil. Tubuhnya yang mungil berusaha untuk menolak tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Sementara Xiumin masih dengan detakan jantungnya yang menggila, ia perlahan melirik kepada sosok Sehun yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

' Dia sangat cantik.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So , karna banyak yang bilang jangan menghapus ff ini, Chiey update deh .

Tapi cuman sedikit .

Maafkan Chiey karna sempat berpikir mau delete ff ini. Terimakasih kepada para reader tersayang Chiey yang tetap mendukung Chiey .

Chiey, jujur sangat sedih sekaligus senang karna ada yang nungguin Chiey update ff ini.

CHiey akan usaha untuk selalu update, terima kasih sekali lagi kepada reader .

Chiey ( nangis nih ) sayang banget sama kalian . T_T

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Chiey akan usahakan update secepat nya .

Hugs and kisses for you .

Bows 180* ( gumawo )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six : Sehunnie needs new pretty clothes ~

Hari kesepuluh setelah Sehun menjadi yeoja.

Sang manager mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Sehun menggunakan hoodie yang sangat jelas milik Lu Han karna hoodie merah itu begitu kentara kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

Kenapa Sehun tidak menggunakan pakaian nya sendiri ?

Mudah saja.

Karna tubuh Sehun yang mungil itu tidak pas dengan pakaian nya yang lain.

Kembali kepada sang yeoja satu-satunya itu. Sehun kini sibuk bermain game bersama duo maknae line itu. Kadang tertawa besar dan memukul ringan kedua pundak Tao dan Kai.

Lu Han, Minseok dan Suho keluar untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan keperluan mereka. Jadilah kedua maknae line itu bisa dekat-dekat dengan kekasih Lu Han.

" Tidak adil. Tega banget melawan yeoja sih !" Suara cadel Sehun bergema menyadarkan manager hyung kembali.

Perlahan sang manager berjalan ke arah tiga sosok manusia itu. Ia berdiri tepat di depan mereka, menghalang mereka dari meneruskan game yang barusan mereka main itu.

" Hyung, minggir. Sedikit lagi aku bakalan menang !"

" Manager hyung, tubuh mu belum cukup atletis untuk menjadi model di depan kami."

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

" Sehun, kurasa kita perlu mengubah sesuatu."

" Ehh ?" Sahut mereka bertiga kompak.

" Kau butuh pakaian baru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasil dari arahan sang manager, disinilah mereka. Kedua belas member EXO itu memerhati setiap sudut gedung pakaian wanita yang penuh dengan pelbagai jenis pakaian wanita.

" Aku akan kembali dua jam kemudian. Kalian pilih pakaian untuk Sehun. Okay ? Suho, aku percaya kau bisa mengontrol mereka. Aku pergi duluan."

Suho hanya mampu mengangguk. Mereka hanya melihat sang manager berlalu keluar dari gedung pakaian wanita yang untungnya kosong saat itu.

" Jja, kalian dengarkan manager hyung ? Jangan keluar dari gedung ini."

Dan saat Suho selesai mengatakan itu, member yang lain bubar memilih pakaian yeoja di sana.

" Aduh, kapan mereka akan mendengar kata-kataku ?" Bisiknya dan ia menoleh saat lengannya dipeluk oleh sosok yeoja.

" Kajja, hyung. Aku mau hyung pilihkan kaos untukku." Senyuman nan hangat itu membuat Suho mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

" Sehunnie, kau duduk dulu. Kami akan memilih pakaian yang terbaik untuk uri Sehunnie. Arrachi ?" Chanyeol datang dan menarik tangan kecil itu agar duduk di salah satu sofa empuk yang ada di sana.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan melihat sebelas hyungnya itu memilih pakaian yeoja untuknya.

" Kurasa begini lebih baik." Suho tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya ada kaos hitam.

" Tidak, tidak. Dia lebih imut jika menggunakan dress warna putih." Kris menggeleng, mengambil sehelai gaun putih yang panjang.

" Yah, pastikan itu juga ada dalam senarai." Jongdae menulis sesuatu di kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

" Jangan terlalu pendek, Hyung. Aku tidak suka yang terlalu pendek." Baekhyun meneliti gaun putih itu.

" Huh, emang kau yang akan memakainya ?" Chanyeol menjelirkan lidahnya.

" Baekkie benar, jangan terlalu pendek. Panjang juga ngapapa." Lay sibuk memilih gaun yang lain.

" Aku ingin memilih ini untuk dia. Pasti dia kelihatan imut." Tao menunjukkan gaun pink yang imut.

" Tidak, kita bisa overdosis dengan keimutannya, Tao." Ucap Kai sembari mengambil gaun itu dari tangan Tao.

" Kalian kan harus bertanya kepada dia dulu sebelum membayar gaun itu semua ?!" Minseok menggeleng melihat membernya itu.

" Aku lebih rela dia hanya memakai kaos ku dari menggunakan gaun-gaun yang kalian pilih itu." Ujar Lu Han.

Sehun hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas. Mata cokelat itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gedung pakaian wanita ini besar dan kosong tanpa pelanggan lain. Sementara di luar sana, orang ramai hanya melimpasi gedung itu tanpa menyadari boyband EXO ada di dalam sana.

Hahh, Sehun jadi ingin berjalan ke luar. Merasakan udara Garosu Gil dengan bebas sama seperti dulu. Ia melirik para hyungdeulnya sebentar sebelum berdiri dengan sangat pelan. Tidak mau mereka menyadari dengan rencana nya yang ingin keluar dari gedung itu.

Ini kesempatan yang besar. Untung si manager hyung itu tiada di sini dan hyungdeulnya sibuk untuk memilih pakaian baru untuknya.

' Sebentar saja. Aku mau ke kafe seberang jalan itu saja.' Ujarnya.

Sosok yeoja itu tersenyum kecil saat tangan mungilnya sudah memegang kaca transparen gedung itu. Berniat ingin menolak pintu itu dan ia bisa keluar dengan senangnya.

Srett

Kepala hoodienya di tarik menyebabkan ia mundur kebelakang.

Perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang.

" Yo, Lu Han hyung." Ia tersenyum lebar sok innocent. Seolah kekasihnya itu tidak tau apa yang ia rencana kan.

" Mau kemana, uri Sehunnie ?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Hoodienya masih saja ditarik oleh Lu Han.

" Aigoo, ingin kabur ya ?"

Sontak sang yeoja menggeleng laju. Kedua tangannya yang kecil memegang lengan Lu Han.

" Aku cuman mau melihat ke luar, hyung. Lagian sudah lama kita tidak keluar sebebas ini." Wajahnya ia buat sememelas yang mungkin. Berusaha mengaut simpati dari sang kekasih.

Lu Han seolah mengerti ia melepaskan hoodie Sehun. Menarik kepala hoodie itu agar menutupi kepala kekasihnya.

" Tunggu sebentar, nde."

Sehun hanya menatap bingung kepada Lu Han yang menggapai snap bag milik Minseok itu dan menggunakannya asal. Laki-laki itu lalu mendekatinya kembali dan menggenggam tangannya.

" Kau mau kencan denganku, Oh Sehun ?"

Ehh ?

Blush ≧﹏≦

Sehun mengganguk kecil. Ia menunduk dalam saat melihat Lu Han yang menatapnya.

Mereka berdua menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan memberdeul mereka tidak sadar dengan rencana mereka itu.

Aman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Wahhh. Hyung, lihat kalung itu. Rusa sama seperti mu ~!"

Lu Han tersenyum kecil. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh beberapa yeoja dan namja di sana. Ya, siapa yang tidak aneh saat seorang yeoja memanggil laki-laki dengan panggilan ' hyung' itu ?

Sang yeoja menarik lengan sang namja mendekati stan yang penuh dengan aksesori.

" Hyung, ini. Pas sekali dengan mu." Sehun menggapai cincin silver dan memakaikannya di jemari manis Lu Han. Lalu ia mengambil yang satunya lagi dan menggunakannya.

" Jja. Aku sudah lama ingin menggunakan cincin yang sama denganmu, hyung."

Lu Han tersenyum lembut. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa won dan memberikannya kepada wanita yang berdiri di stan aksesori itu.

" Kau ingin kemana lagi setelah ini, Hunnie ?"

" Bubble ~~ ayo minum bubble tea, hyung. "

Dan disinilah mereka. Cake&amp;Bubble Cafe, kafe yang dulu sering menjadi singgahan mereka saat masih menjadi trainee.

Dengan Choco Bubble Tea di tangan kananya, sebelah kiri lagi memeluk erat lengan Lu Han. Sesiapa yang melihat kedua sosok itu pasti menganggap mereka hanya orang - orang biasa saja. Orang biasa yang kencan bersama yeojachinggunya.

" Kau senang ?"

" Pastilah, hyung. Kencan denganmu tidak pernah tidak senang."

Lu Han tersenyum kecil.

Dan saat bayangan member mereka yang lainnya muncul di kepalanya, alisnya berkerut.

Siap sedia dengan jawaban mu, Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tekaan nya benar.

100 persen benar.

Saat mereka menuju kembali ke gedung wanita itu, sepuluh laki-laki di sana menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menelannya saat itu juga.

" Kemana saja kalian ?!"

" Err..." Lu Han menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Saat ia ingin menjawab persoalan dari Suho itu, tubuhnya sudah tertolak ke tepi. Mereka yang lainnya menggerumuni Sehun.

" Sehunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

" Kau tidak terluka kan ?"

" Kemana si rusa itu membawamu ?"

" Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada mu kan ?"

" Kau tau kami khawatir saat kau tidak ada tadinya ?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng kecil. Kepalanya jadi pusing gara-gara pertanyaan dari hyungdeulnya ini. Perlahan ia melirik ke arah Lu Han, meminta bantuan dari kekasihnya itu.

" Stop it, guys. Sehun jadi pusing gara-gara kalian ~"

Lu Han masuk ke dalam bulatan itu dan melindungi Sehun dengan badannya. Mendapat tatapan -jangan menyentuh Sehun sesuka mu, rusa !- dari mereka yang lainnya.

" Baiklah, kalian harus jelaskan kemana saja kalian tadi ?" Suho melipat kedua tangannya ke depan. Memberi tatapan tajam mematikannya itu.

" Aku yang mengajak Lu Han hyung keluar, Suho hyung. Jadi jangan memarahi Lu Han hyung, nde ?" Sosok yeoja itu membuat ekspresi muka yang sungguh , tidak bisa ditolak oleh mereka. Ia dengan sengaja membulatkan matanya dan menatap mereka seperti anak puppy yang dimarahi. Matanya bersinar.

" Kyaaaa, Sehunnie ~~"

Lu Han sekali lagi ditolak dan kali ini Baekhyun lah yang menolaknya. Laki-laki vokalis exo itu memeluk kekasihnya erat.

" Jauhkan dirimu, Byun Baekkkk ~~" Chanyeol menolak Baekhyun dan menatap tajam kepada temannya itu.

" Kau yang minggir, tiang !" Balas Baekhyun tidak kalah tajam.

" Kau bilang aku tiang ? Lalu kau sendiri apa ?"

" Aku Byun Baekhyun, Idiot !"

Aduh.

" Chanyeol hyung, Baekkie hyung, sudahlah. Kalian itu teman, jangan begini dong."

Sontak keduanya diam. Saling tidak ingin melihat antara satu sama lain. Sehun mengeluh pelan.

Ternyata jadi yeoja ini susah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah cantik itu sama sekali tidak senang dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang.

Ia menatap tajam kepada sebelas laki-laki yang menatap nya dengan tatapan berbinar. Seolah dirinya satu-satunya yang berhasil mengambil perhatian mereka. Ia melipat kedua tangan nya ke dada. Membiarkan poni nya menutup separuh daripada mata nya.

" Aku tidak ingin memakainya !" Bentaknya kecil.

Sehun kini menggunakan dress putih separas lutut. Surai dark brown nya di biarkan lepas dan ada pita berwarna pink yang terselit agar surainya selalu kelihatan rapi.

" Astaga, Sehun. Kau cantik sekali." Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Mengagumi kecantikan Sehun versi yeoja itu. Mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dari Lu Han.

" Kalau saja Lu Han hyung bukan pacar mu."

" Yakk , yang jelas aku pacar Sehun, ByunBaek !"

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya. Menatap kesal kepada hyungdeulnya yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk konser yang akan diadakan di MCountdown. Hahh, ia terpaksa menyamar jadi fans doang. Masak dengan penampilannya sebagai yeoja , ia muncul di persembahan itu ? Bisa-bisa ia diserbu nantinya.

" Baiklah. Sehun, kau harus kekal di sampingku sehingga yang lainnya habis konser. Jangan ke mana-mana, arraseo ?" Manager hyung memperingatkan ia sekali lagi.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Pasrah dengan arahan plus pakaian nya. Ia meninggalkan para hyungdeulnya dan mengikut manager hyung yang berjalan ke tempat duduk untuk para manager.

" EXO ! WE ARE ONE !"

Laungan itu begitu jelas kedengaran. Sehun yang tadinya tidak punya mood ingin melihat para hyungdeulnya kini malah berubah semangat. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Keren.

Ya, hyungdeulnya keren sekali. Meskipun mereka lelah, mereka tetap melayangkan senyuman tulus untuk fans. Sedari tadi ia memerhatikan Lu Han yang tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya. Jas biru yang membaluti tubuhnya kelihatan pas dan sangat padan dengannya.

" Sehun ?"

Sehun menoleh kala sang menager memanggil nama nya pelan.

" Minggu depan EXO M akan kembali ke China. Mereka harus mempromosikan lagu baru kalian di sana."

Sontak wajahnya berubah mendung.

EXO M akan ke China ?

Berarti Lu Han tidak akan ada di sampingnya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

" Kau tidak apa kan jika kekal di sini ? Menemani hyungdeulmu yang lain ?"

" Hmm. Apa aku tidak bisa ikut, hyung ? Lagian sekarang kan aku yeoja ? Jadi ngapapa kan, hyung ?"

Sang manager menggeleng pelan. " Aku akan ikut dengan mereka. Jadi sementara aku masih di China, bisa tidak kau menjaga para hyungdeulmu yang lain ? Tidak ada yang mengurus mereka."

Sehun mengeluh pelan. Ia melirik ke pentas dengan tersenyum kecil saat Lu Han dan Suho tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Baiklah, hyung." Ia tersenyum manis kepada manager hyung. " Mungkin ini masanya giliran ku menjaga mereka."

Ya, selama ini mereka -hyungdeul- yang banyak menjaganya. Mungkin sekarang gilirannya untuk membalas jasa mereka.

Sang manager mengacak surai Sehun pelan sebelum menepuk pundak kecil itu. " Uri Sehunnie semakin matang, nde ~ Hyung bangga denganmu."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Ia mengubah pandangannya ke atas pentas dan kembali melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Incheon Airport, Seoul

Fans berteriak memenuhi airport kota Seoul itu. Banyak yang membawa banner dengan nama-nama EXO terpapar di sana. Tidak kurang juga yang membawa kamera untuk menangkap setiap foto member EXO yang baru turun dari mobil mereka.

Setelah mereka selamat sampai di balai kelepasan, mereka duduk dengan rapi di sana.

Sehun memeluk erat lengan Lu Han, sedetik pun ia tidak pernah melepaskan lengan kokoh itu. Hoodie miliknya yang besar itu sudah mampu menutup wajahnya dari paparan orang lain.

" Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut, Hun ?"

Lu Han bermain dengan jemari halus itu. Mengusapnya pelan sebelum menggengamnya erat.

" Aku di sini saja, hyung. Lagian manager hyung kan ada untuk menjaga kalian. Sekarang giliranku untuk menjaga para hyungdeul."

Lu Han tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata dari Sehun yang menurutnya sangat matang dan terkesan lebih dewasa. Ia beralih memeluk sosok kecil itu dan memberi kecupan tulus di dahi Sehun. Mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dari sepuluh orang namja yang ada di sana.

" Jja, kekasih ku semakin dewasa nde."

Blush.

Sehun menunduk kepalanya dalam. Pipi nya memerah.

" Astaga, kau imut sekali, Sehunna." Laki-laki itu memeluk Sehun laju dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

" Hyung, flight nya sudah tiba. Kajja." Tao menarik Sehun dari pelukan itu membuat Lu Han menderam rendah.

" Sehunnie, kau akan baik-baik saja kan di sini ?" Tao menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan Sehun dan mengusap surai halus itu.

Sehun memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Membuat Tao harus menahan detakan yang laju di dadanya sendiri.

" Jangan khawatir, Tao-ie. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa jaga diriku kok." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Tao sebelum berlari kecil menuju Xiumin dan memeluk namja itu.

" Yakk, Oh Sehun."

Sehun ketawa kecil. Ia menghirup aroma Xiumin yang selalu menenangkan itu. " Minseok hyung, jaga kesihatan mu dan jangan sakit-sakit yah. Dan jagakan Lu Han hyung untukku, yah !" Bisiknya sebelum berlari lagi. dan kali ini menuju Lay yang berdiri di sebelah Kris.

" Lay hyung, Kris hyung. Aku harap kalian tetap selalu sihat dan selalu lah menelepon kami di sini. Selamat jalan, hyungie." Ia memeluk kedua hyungnya itu dan membalas senyuman yang dihulur dari Lay serta Kris.

" Jja, jangan nakal-nakal di sini, Sehunna. Mungkin kami akan lama du China tapi kami akan selalu mendoakan kalian semua."

" Jika ada masalah, langsung khabarkan kepada kami." Ucap Kris, ia mengacak surai Sehun pelan dan senyuman mau tidak mau terukir saat ia menatap senyuman manis Sehun itu.

" Yakk, kau tidak lupa denganku, kan Oh Sehun ?"

Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar suara Chen. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menggapai lengan laki-laki itu.

" Mana mungkin aku melupakan mu, Chen hyung."

Chen memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menjitak pelan dahi Sehun sebelum mengelusnya pelan.

" menyanyi dengan benar saat di China, ya. Kami akan selalu memantau kalian di sini, hyung."

" Yahh, aku tau. Kau juga, jaga dirimu. Sekarang kau itu yeoja. Jika mau kemana-mana, bawa memberdeul yang lain. Arrachi ?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan saat mendengar pengumuman bahawa penerbangan sudah hampir, ia berlari kecil ke arah Lu Han. Memeluk namja itu erat.

" Hyung, kau akan tetap setia denganku kan ? Kau tidak akan memandang yeoja di sana kan ?"

Lu Han ketawa kecil. Ia menyelak poni Sehun dan mengecup dahi gadis itu lama.

" kau tetap akan selalu di hatiku, Sehunna."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia mendongak menatap Lu Han. " Jangan menggoda orang lain di sana nantinya ! Aku sudah memasang mata-mata ku lho. Arraseo ?"

Lu Han ketawa kecil. Ia menggangguk. Berjalan menuju di mana para member berpelukan dan mengucap kata-kata mereka sebelum EXO M menuju ke China.

" Suho yah, aku percaya denganmu. Kau bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik."

" Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tau untuk menjaga diriku sendiri !"

" Kau tetap harus di jaga, Sehunna."

" Huft, Tao ie, aku masih ingat dengan jelas Wushu yang kau ajarkan kepadaku."

" Okay, anak-anak sekalian. Kita harus bergerak. Suho, aku serahkan denganmu. Jika ada masalah, langsung telepon yah. Dan Sehunna, tolong jagakan hyungdeul mu untuk ku."

Manager hyung menepuk pelan pundak Sehun.

" Nde, hyung !" Ucap sang gadis terlebih semangat.

Mereka - EXO M dan EXO K - berpelukan sebelum EXO M memasuki balai pelepasan. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyuman menyakinkan bahawa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

" Huft, dorm akan sunyi jika mereka sudah pulang ke China."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Iya, Kai benar. Dorm pasti akan menjadi sedikit sunyi.

" Hey, Sehunna. Ingin minum Bubble tea setelah ini ?"

Sang gadis mengangguk.

" Okay, Chanyeol hyung."

" Hey, aku yang ingin membawa Sehun duluan, Park Dobi !"

" Makanya harus cepat, Byun Baek."

Hahh, mungkin tidak. Dorm tidak akan pernah sunyi selagi Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun ada di sini.

" apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya dan memberikan senyuman kepada laki-laki bersurai hitam gelap itu.

" Ani, Kyungsoo hyung. Hanya memikirkan perkara sepele aja."

" Aigoo, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Hyung akan selalu ada jika kau butuh bantuan." Kyungsoo mengusap surainya sebentar.

Suho mendekati mereka. " Ayo. Kita pulang ke dorm."

Jadilah mereka menempuhi kembali fans yang berteriak nyaring saat mereka berusaha untuk memasuki mobil hitam mereka.

Sehun menarik nafas lega saat mereka sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam. Ia melirik ke luar, aduh, bagaikan zombie yang memburu manusia. Begitu banyak fans yang mengelilingi mobil mereka. Berkat dari pengawal, mobil mereka bisa bergerak dengan selamat.

Sesuai seperti ajakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka berhenti di Kafe yang sering menjadi destinasi mereka sejak trainee lagi.

Cumanya, hanya Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada. Member EXO yang lain semuanya sudah diusir pulang oleh duo happy virus itu.

" Choco kan, Hun ?"

Sehun mengangguk saat Baekhyun menawarkan untuk memesan minuman untuk mereka bertiga. Mereka memilih meja yang sedikit tertutup dari tumpuan ramai.

" Jadi, Sehunna ~ kapan kau akan kembali menjadi namja ?"

" Aku tidak tau, hyung. Sehan juga tidak pernah muncul lagi. Hahh, jujur deh, hyung, aku sudah tidak betah menjadi yeoja. Menyebalkan."

Chanyeol ketawa kecil. Ia merusak surai Sehun dan memeluk pundak yeoja itu.

" Tapi kau sangat cantik saat menjadi yeoja, Hun. Yahh, sejujurnya saat kau namja juga kau kelihatan cantik. Tapi aku terlambat. Lu Han hyung sudah duluan."

Sontak gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Ia mencubit keras pipi hyungnya itu. " Yakk, mau ku adukan kepada Lu Han hyung !"

Namja jangkung itu terkekeh kecil. Ia mengusap bekas cubitan Sehun itu sembari mengadu kesakitan.

" Galak sekali sih.".

" Makanya kalau bicara, jangan sembarang !"

Tidak lama, Baekhyun datang dengan membawa tiga bubble perisa cokelat. Ia duduk di depan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Menyodorkan minuman manis itu.

" Kau tidak mengapa-apa kan Sehun, kan Chanyeol ?"

" bukan urusan mu, Bacon."

" Yakk ! Kau mau aku bunuh di sini juga ?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menggapai minumannya dan menghirupnya pantas.

" Hyungdeul, bisa tidak kalian tidak berhantem sehari saja ? Kalian selalu berisik, tau !"

" Tapi, Hun. Tiang listrik ini menyebalkan. Lagian dia duluan yang sering menganggu ku !"

" Hyung, kalian kan teman. Wajar kan teman menganggu teman."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Ia menjelirkan lidahnya kepada Baekhyun. " Nah, Sehun menyokong ku. Jangan cemburu yah, Baek." Dengan sengaja ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit milik Sehun. Mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dari Baekhyun.

Astaga, sumpah, hari-hari Sehun tidak akan pernah tenang setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan Chiey karna sudah lama tidak update. Sekarang lagi holiday jadi Chiey lebih banyak luangkan masa dengan adik-adik. Jadi kerja ini ketinggalan di belakang. Maafkan Chiey, nde.

Thanks for reading and review.

Kiss&amp;Hugs.


	7. Announcement

Announcement

This is not an update. Just a note for my beloved reader.

Pertama sekali, terima kasih karna membaca fanfic Chiey. Terima kasih juga karna review.

Chiey mohon maaf kalau bahasa yang Chiey gunakan membuat kalian tidak mengerti. Chiey lagi sedang belajar bahasa Indonesia. Mohon tunjuk ajarnya. Jangan malu-malu membetulkan perkataan Chiey.

Chiey akan usahakan untuk memperbaiki tulisam Chiey. Terima kasih karna terus membaca meskipun ada kata-kata yang kalian tidak pahami. Chiey sangat terharu dan senang sekali.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf dan terima kasih yah ~

From,

ChieyHanHun

01/JULY/2015, 9.25pm

Hugs&amp;Kisses


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven : Smile and Tear

Kyungsoo mengacak surai hitamnya saat melangkah keluar dari kamar yang dikongsi bersama Suho. Harus diakui, tubuhnya lelah dan butuh beberapa jam lagi agar rasanya kembali segar. Tapi, kalau bukan dia yang menyiapkan sarapan siapa lagi ?! EXO K hanya tau untuk menyanyi dan menari. Memasak ? Huh, mereka patut berasa untung mempunyai Kyungsoo.

Kaki yang sering Chanyeol katakan sebagai terlalu pendek itu menuju ke ruang dapur. Merancang ingin membuat sesuatu yang enak. Mungkin makanan favoritnya Sehun ? Okay, masukkan dalam senarai menunya.

Begitu dia turun mendekati ruangan dapur, bunyi celetukan sendok dan piring kedengaran. Berhasil membuat keningnya bercantum.

Ini sangat aneh.

Selain dirinya, tiada satu pun member EXO yang lain bangun terlebih awal. Dengan rasa ingin tau yang semakin membesar, Kyungsoo mengintip dari balik ruang di mana memisahkan dapur dan ruang tengah. Memperlahankan langkahnya agar dia bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan dan siapa yang bangun seawal ini.

Senyuman hadir saat matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang asik menyiapkan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau. Bibir pink mengerecut ke depan saat merasakan ada yang kurang. Terkadang mata bulat nya bersinar membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak. Sinaran yang tidak pernah gagal memberi kehangatan. Sinaran yang begitu terang sehingga membuat Kyungsoo hampir tersungkur dari tempat persembunyiannya.

" Ehh, hyung ? Kau sudah bangun ? Aku membuat pancake kesukaan mu, hyung ! Dan ini sangat enak !" sosok yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi kini berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya bersama piring yang terisi dengan pancake. Lumayan, pikirnya.

Setidaknya gadis itu lebih pintar memasak berbanding dengan Jongin.

" Cokelat pancake ! Itu favoritmu kan, hyung !"

Ckk, cokelat itu kan favoritmu.

Meski begitu dia tidak berkata apa pun. Hanya mampu merusak surai dark brown milik Sehun dengan gemas sebelum mengikuti sosok itu kembali masuk ke ruangan dapur.

" Jja, mulai sekarang aku sudah menjadi manager kalian !"

Ehh ?

" Manager ? Bercanda ya, Hun ?"

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat melihat pout yang terhasil dari sosok manis itu. Tanpa bisa dikawal, dia membiarkan tangannya naik dan mengusap kepala sosok yang mempunyai ketinggian lebih pendek darinya.

" Manager hyung menyuruhku untuk menjaga kalian. Jadi itu sama saja menjadi manager kalian, kan ?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja ketawa besar tapi ia tahankan karna aduh wajah Sehun imut sekali saat gadis itu berusaha menyakinkannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengacak surai Sehun dan beralih merasakan sedikit masakan yang katanya enak itu.

Tepat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Cokelat pancake buatan gadis itu terlalu manis dan sedikit lembut. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menelannya laju dan memberikan senyuman kepada Sehun yang sepertinya senang karna sudah berhasil menyiapkan pancake spesial nya itu.

" Jadi bagaimana ? Enak kan ?"

Aduh.

Sehun imut sekali. Dengan matanya yang berbinar menatap Kyungsoo penuh harapan agar laki-laki itu memuji masakannya. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang selalu saja kemerahan entah karna malu atau senang yah.

" Enak, Hun."

Sang gadis melompat kegembiraan. " Aku akan membangunkan mereka. Hyung sediakan meja yah !"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo ingin berkata apa-apa, Sehun sudah berlari ke atas, masih lagi memakai apron membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menggeleng kepalanya kecil.

" Anak itu..."

Beberapa hari ini, sebetulnya semenjak Sehun berubah menjadi yeoja. Kyungsoo harus akui, dia juga ikut berubah. Dia

... menyukai maknae mereka itu. Maknae mereka yang imut. Maknae mereka yang cantik. Maknae mereka yang ... indah.

Astaga ! Apa yang kupikirkan ?! Kyungsoo bisa rasakan pipinya memanas dan dia yakin sedang memerah gara-gara seorang Sehun !

Laki-laki berperanan sebagai vokalis EXO itu beranjak dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk menyediakan meja makan sesuai dengan permintaan Sehun tadi.

" Do Kyungsoo, kau sudah gila ?!" Bisiknya kepada diri sendiri. Merutuk kesal karna sempat memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang maknae mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini EXO K mempunyai jadual yang sedikit padat. Meskipun mereka sedikitpun tidak mengaduh lelah ataupun sakit, Sehun bisa melihat dengan raut wajah mereka yang penuh dengan keringat dan kelelahan. Perlahan ia mendekati Suho yang menyandar di cermin dinding, meneguk mineral dengan laju.

" Hyung..."

Sontak Suho mendongak. Memberikan senyuman yang sering membuat Sehun iri karna senyuman itu selalu saja berhasil membuat dirinya sekaligus member yang lain merasa tenang dan damai. Senyuman yang begitu mirip sekali dengan senyuman malaikat yang indah.

" Wae, Sehunnie ? Kau bosan menunggu di sini ?"

" Aniyo !" Surai dark brown milik satu-satunya gadis di dalam kamar latihan itu bergerak dengan pantas saat pemilik rambut menggeleng.

" Aku cuma kasihan melihat kalian ! Ini sudah lebih tujuh jam kalian tidak berhenti latihan. Lagian Concert kita kan lama lagi ? Tidak bisakah kalian istirehat sebentar ?"

Ia bisa melihat Suho mengeluh pelan.

" Hun, kita harus mengerah tenaga. Concert yang akan datang ini kan untuk fans kita. Kita harus membalas segala rasa cinta yang diberikan oleh fans kita."

" Tapi kan tidak dengan menyiksa diri kalian juga, Hyung ! Fans juga bakalan ngerti ! Mereka tidak mau kalian jatuh sakit ! "

Keningnya bertaut saat melihat Suho tersenyum lagi. Membuat dirinya heran. Bisa-bisa nya leader sekaligus hyung tersayangnya itu tertawa saat dia disini menyuruh mereka untuk istirehat meskipun hanya sebentar.

" Tujuh tahun, Hun. Tujuh tahun aku menunggu ini semua. Setelah kini aku berdiri di sini. Bersama dengan EXO, bersama dengan SM, bersama denganmu, aku tidak mau melepaskan nya dengan mudah. Lelah ku terbayar dengan melihat fans tersenyum."

Baiklah.

Sehun mengalah. Perlahan dia mendekati leader EXO itu, memeluknya kejap sebelum memberikan senyuman manisnya.

" Maafkan aku, hyung. Mungkin aku masih bocah karna tidak memahami ini semua."

" Tidak apa, Hun."

" Jja, hyung ingin memesan apa-apa ?!"

" Memesan ?" Alis Suho bercantum, menatap heran kepada Sehun yang sudah tertawa kecil dan merapihkan sedikit surainya yang berantakan.

" Aku ingin ke Cafe Bubble Tea dan membelikan minuman agar kalian kembali bertenaga !"

" Tidak usah, Hun."

" Tapi, hyung ..."

" Ini sudah malam. Lagian siapa yang akan menemani mu ? Kau mau hyung ikut ?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan pantas. " Tidak perlu ! Hyung kan masih kelelahan. Lagian aku sudah dewasa, hyung. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Apa kau lupa meskipun luaran ku perempuan, di dalam aku masih laki-laki, hyung !"

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia menganggukan kepalanya.

" Jangan lama dan pulang secepat yang mungkin ! Jangan lupa ponselmu dan hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa ! Kau mengerti ?!"

Sehun mengangguk dengan antusias. Ia berlari kecil menuju ke hyungdeulnya yang lain dan menanyakan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Dan sama seperti Suho ...

" Ini sudah malam ! Tetap di sini dan jangan keluar !" - Do Kyungsoo

" Kau mau keluar ? Biar hyung ikut." - Byun Baekhyun

" Tidak bisa, Hun. Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi ?" - Park Chanyeol

" Kami tidak mau apa-apa. Kau tetap di sini dan jangan kemana-mana." Kim Jongin

... mereka tidak mengijinkan Sehun untuk keluar selangkah dari bangunan SM ini.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Gaun soft pink pilihan hyungdeulnya itu sedikit menjengkelkan. Dia bahkan sukar untuk bergerak bebas meskipun nyatanya gaun itu selesa untuk dipakai.

" Hanya sebentar, hyung ! Aku kan ingin melakukan sesuatu ! Selama aku menjadi yeoja, aku merasa seperti tiada gunanya kepada kalian."

Sontak laki-laki yang berada dalam ruangan latihan itu terdiam. Mengetahui perasaan Sehun sepanjang menjadi yeoja sedikit mengkagetkan.

" Kau tetap maknae tersayang kami, Hun."

Sehun menggeleng laju. " Nyatanya aku sekarang yeoja. Dan apa yang aku lakukan hanya diam menatap kalian kelelahan."

" Sehun, kau ada sini saja sudah cukup memberi energi kepada kami."

" Tapi, Chanyeol hyung ..."

Chanyeol maju kedepan. Ia menarik sosok gadis yang memiliki peran sebagai maknae EXO itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan perlahan mengusap kepala Sehun.

" Tetaplah di sini dan tersenyum."

Sang gadis mengatup matanya erat. Ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan tidak lama, hyung nya yang lain ikut memeluk nya dengan erat sehingga ia terpaksa berteriak kecil.

" Aku tidak bisa bernapas, hyungdeul !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okey, ini baru beberapa hari Lu Han tanpa Sehun tapi hatinya sudah berbisik, menjerit rindu dengan sosok kekasihnya.

Tuhan, aku merindukan Sehun !

" Lu, Sehun tidak akan muncul meskipun kau menatap nya 24 jam di ponselmu."

Lu Han menoleh ke sampingnya dan menjerit pelan kepada Minseok. " Wuahhh, Minseokkie, aku merindukan Sehun. Apa Sehun sudah makan di sana, apa Sehun tidak selingkuh di sana. Aku merindukan Sehun."

Sang teman hanya mampu menggeleng kepala. Ia memilih untuk memasuki dapur dan meninggalkan Lu Han di ruang tengah bersendirian.

" Yakk, Minseok ! Kau mau kemana ?! Dengarkan luahan ku ini, Kim Minseok !"

" Ge, kau kenapa ?"

Lu Han langsung memeluk Lay begitu laki-laki dari Changsa itu masuk ke ruang tengah. Ia menghamburkan kata-kata yang Lay sendiri tidak mengerti. Sekejap dengan bahasa Korea dan sebentar lagi akan bertukar ke bahasa China.

" Ge, pelan-pelan. Aku tidak mengerti satupun dari kata-kata mu. Coba tarik nafas dan hembuskan perlahan-lahan. Dan katakan kepadaku apa yang berlaku denganmu."

Sesuai apa yang Lay katakan, Lu Han menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan. Posisinya juga kembali normal.

" Aku merindukan Sehun, Yixing."

Sontak Lay tersenyum. " Aku juga merindukannya, ge."

" Tapi..."

" Lu ge, kita hanya terpisah oleh jarak tapi nyatanya hati kita masih dekat kan ? Sehun juga merindukan kita semua begitu juga dengan memberdeul yang lainnya. Ini pengorbanan yang perlu kita lakukan untuk kejayaan."

Lama Lu Han terdiam. Memikirkan secara dalam kata-kata dari Lay itu. Sememangnya Lay pintar dalam menenangkan hatinya yang selalu kacau.

" Kau benar, Xing. Maafkan aku karna bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Seharusnya aku lebih kuat untuk dongsaeng ku yang lain."

Lay tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Lu Han, memberikan semangat untuk laki-laki itu.

" Terus semangat, ge ! Uri Sehun juga kuat di sana !" Dan meloloskan diri naik ke kamarnya.

' Uri Sehun ?'

" Hey, Yixing ! Bukan uri Sehun ! Itu my Sehun !"

Tao ikut masuk di temani Kris yang asik dengan ponselnya. Laki-laki yang mempunyai ikatan persahabatan dengan kekasihnya itu beralih duduk di sampingnya.

" Kau kenapa, ge ? Punya masalah ?"

" Aku merindukan Sehun."

" Aku juga, ge. Kenapa tidak meneleponnya saja ?"

" Kau lupa manager hyung sudah menyita kesemua ponsel kita ?!"

Tao mencengir, ia menggaru kepalanya yang Lu Han yakin tidak gatal sama sekali.

" Lu, ini baru beberapa hari kita di sini. Mungkin bulan depan kita akan kembali ke Korea, jadi, aku ingin kau fokus." Nada Kris tidak tinggi meski begitu tersirat ketegasan dalam suara sang leader EXO M itu.

Lu Han mengalah. Ia menyandarkan badannya dan memeluk erat boneka mirip Pinku Pinku milik Sehun cumanya milik Lu Han berwarna cokelat.

Hahh, bersabarlah duhai Lu Han. Dan tetap berdoa kekasih mu itu masih mengingati mu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja ketika tangan kecilnya memegang knob pintu dorm mereka. Gaun halus berwarna putih itu di lapisi dengan hoodie kelabu dan sneaker yang menutupi kaki mungilnya.

Setelah yakin tiada satupun hyungnya menyadari dengan tingkahnya, gadis yang ada satu-satunya di dalam EXO itu tercengir. Tangannya mengenggam erat wallet cokelat dan ponsel nya.

" Baiklah, aku akan keluar hanya sebentar untuk membelikan makanan malam. Hyungdeul tidak akan marah kan ?"

Tubuh mungil itu keluar sepantas kilat dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

Sehun memperlahankan langkahnya saat dia yakin sudah berjalan jauh dari dorm. Langkahnya teratur, sesekali dia akan memberikan senyuman kepada sesiapa yang ia temui.

Peluang seperti ini peluang keemasan ! Meskipun nantinya Suho akan memarahinya, Sehun tidak peduli. Ayolah, dia hanya ingin ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa ramuan untuk memasak. Jadi, tidak salah kan ?

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu memasuki supermarket. Mengambil basket dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Meneliti setiap ramuan yang sudah ia tulis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari supermarket bersama dengan dua plastik besar di tangan. Senyuman melebar namun lesap saat melihat langit gelap yang menandakan hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Dengan sedikit kelam kabut, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomor Suho ataupun Kyungsoo.

' Hyung, bisa ambil aku di Supermarket berdekatan dorm ?'

To : Kyungsoo

Send

Okei, satu-satunya yang tau tujuan nya ini hanya Kyungsoo. Itu pun, Sehun harus merayu dengan puppy eyes terbaiknya dan beberapa tetesan airmata palsu barulah Kyungsoo menyetejui permintaan Sehun.

Lama Sehun menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo namun nihil. Mungkin saja vokalis EXO K itu sedang sibuk atau tidur ?

Kedua tangannya yang kecil bergesel antara satu sama lain, manghasilkan haba agar bisa mengurangkan sedikit kedinginan yang mengigit tubuhnya.

Setetes

Dua tetes

Dan tiga detik kemudian hujan membasahi bumi. Sehun dengan pantas berundur ke belakang untuk menggelak dari terkena hujanan. Beberapa dentuman guruh kedengaran membuat Sehun sedikit mengigil.

Hey, dia sedikit takut dengan dentuman itu !

Melihat jalanan semakin sunyi dan tidak ada manusia selain dirinya di depan supermarket itu membuatkan Sehun ketakutan. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ada, gadis mungil itu menempuh hujanan. Berlari selaju yang mungkin sembari melindungi plastik yang ada.

Untungnya setelah berada di pertengahan jalan, hujan lebat sudah bertukar kepada rintik-rintik. Sehun memerlahankan langkahnya, menyapu air hujan yang hampir melemaskan dirinya sendiri.

" Apa yang anak manis seperti mu lakukan di sini ?!"

Mendengar suara laki-laki yang ia tidak kenali membuat Sehun mendongak. Berdiri di depan nya sosok laki-laki yang Sehun tidak kenali sama sekali. Siren bahaya yang sering ia tanamkan dalam diri bergetar. Menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari jalanan gelap nan sunyi itu. Menjeritnya agar tetap berada di supermarket sehingga hyngdeulnya sampai untuk menjemputnya.

Namun kaki Sehun seperti melekat dan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa membawa tubuhnya lari dari siren bahaya di sekitarnya.

" Ayok ikut dengan oppa, anak manis." Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Sehun, di wajah nya yang menyeramkan itu terukir senyuman sinis dan menakutkan. Lutut sang gadis bergetar, barang belanjaan nya jatuh begitu saja saat ia mengumpul segala keberanian yang masih tersisa untuk melarikan diri dari jalanan sempit yang gelap nan sunyi itu.

Grepp

Cengkeraman yang sedikit menyebabkan Sehun meringis kesakitan membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakang.

" Mau kemana anak manis ? Ayolah bersenang dengan oppa sebelum kau pulang, eum ?"

Dekat.

Laki-laki itu semakin dekat membuat debaran di dadanya menjadi semakin laju. Badannya kaku.

Tidak.

Semua ini, semua situasi ini tidak pernah ia jangkakakan sekali pun. Sehun bisa saja melawan mahupun menendangnya tapi ia salah. Emang apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan sosok yeoja nya ini ? Mungkin jika saja ia namja dia bisa menendang atau tidak melarikan diri sepantas yang mungkin dari jangkaun laki-laki itu.

" Tolong ~ tolong jangan sentuh aku !"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis. Ia mencoba membuka dress yang dilapisi dengan hoodie kelabu nya. Mencoba untuk menyentuh kulit mulus Sehun.

" Jangan ! Sesiapa pun ! Tolong !" Sehun berteriak. Berteriak sehinggakan ia tidak peduli tengkorok nya akan sakit. Berusaha dengan sedaya upayanya untuk melepaskan genggaman laki-laki itu namun nihil. Laki-laki itu dengan mudahnya menarik Sehun masuk ke lorong gelap nan sunyi itu.

" Hiks tidak ! Jangan sentuh aku, sialan ! Hyung ! Lu Han hyung ! Tolong aku ! Hyung !"

Airmata membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ponsel dan wallet nya sudah tidak tau kemana. Hoodie kelabu nya juga sudah dibuang jauh menyisakan Sehun dengan dress putih yang berantakan. Sang gadis meringis kecil saat tubuhnya di lempar ke tanah. Membuat dia mendongak dengan matamya yang memerah dan ketakutan. Ia bisa rasakan dengan jelas tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Hyung.

Sesiapa pun.

Tolong, tolong jangan biarkan tangan kotor itu menyentuh ku !

Tolong jangan biarkan dia memegang ku !

" Tidakkkk !"

Ia berteriak sekeras yang mungkin, dengan harapan ada yang mendengar rintihan nya.

Namun sia-sia.

" Hey, tiada siapa pun yang akan mendengar mu. Sekarang, mari kita mulakan acara kita. Aku pasti kau akan menyukai nya, sayang."

Bibir menjijikan itu singgah di potongan lehernya, mencumbu serta menjilatnya. Isakan kedengaran dari bibir mungil Sehun. Meronta sekuat yang mungkin agar laki-laki itu akan melepaskannya.

" Ahjussi, jangan, tolong jangan sentuh aku ! Aku memohon, merayu kepada mu , hiks, tolong, hyung, Suho hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Sehun, hiks Sehun takut. Chanyeol hyung Baekhyun hyung, Jongin ~ tolong aku !"

Pang

Pang

Dua kali, dua kali tangan besar itu menampar pipi nya. Sehun mengerinyit pelan, ia bisa rasakan darah nya sendiri di sudut bibirnya.

Sehun harus akui, tenaga nya mulai kehabisan. Padahal ia belum melakukan apa apa lagi. Pandangannya mulai kabur namun suara yang ada di kepalanya yang membuatkan ia tetap sadar.

" Diam dan ikuti saja, bodoh ! Jangan bergerak !"

Krekk

Tangan kasar itu merobek paksa gaun putihnya, menampilkan pundaknya yang halus dan mulus. Sehun meronta sekali lagi.

Bayangan Lu Han mengisi mindanya.

Apa kah selepas ini Lu Han akan tetap mencintainya ?

Apa kah Lu Han mau melihatnya selepas ini ?

Tidak.

" Hiks, hyung, Lu Han hyung, maafkan aku. Hiks."

Sehun hanya mampu menangis dan menangis. Dia tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi airmata dan sedikit kotoran gara-gara meronta di jalanan sempit itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan darah yang masih mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Dia bahkan tidak tau kepalanya berdarah, entah kapan dia mendapatkan luka itu, mungkin sewaktu laki-laki sialan ini menolaknya tadi.

" Lepaskan tanganmu, sialan !"

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara. Suara yang dia sendiri tidak bisa pastikan siapa pemiliknya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, mungkin gara gara airmatanya sendiri.

" Kau menyentuhnya dan tanganmu akan hilang, brengsek !"

Suara lain kini mengambil alih.

Buaghh

Bughhh

Laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada dekatnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia menoleh ke sisinya.

Di sana, ada Suho, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin mengerjakan laki-laki itu. Masing masing dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Menumbuk dan menendang laki-laki itu tanpa peduli apa laki-laki itu akan hidup atau tidak setelah ini.

Hyung.

Kalian datang juga.

Kalian...

Datang menyelamatkan ku.

Sehun tidak tau berapa lama mereka membelasahi laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

" Sehun~ Sehunnie ?"

Chanyeol mengusap surai nya pelan. Menepikan surai darkbrown nya dri menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

Dan dia bisa mendengar hyungdeulnya menderam rendah. Mungkin marah melihat kondisinya.

" Hyung, hiks, maafkan Sehun. Akuu.. "

" Hush, tidak apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau selamat, Hunnie. Kami ada di sini."

Sehun menangis.

Tetap menangis saat Chanyeol mengangkat nya. Menangis saat Kyungsoo melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Sehun. Menangis saat tangan Suho mengusap surainya. Menangis saat Jongin dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sehun menutup mata, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Mendengar degupan jantung yang berkerja dengan laju itu. Dia tidak mau melihat sesiapa pun saat ini.

Malu.

Ya Sehun malu dan takut.

Dirinya sudah kotor.

" Hiks, maafkan aku hyung."

Dan hanya itu yang mampu ia ungkapkan setelah semuanya menjadi gelap. Setelah semuanya menjadi sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Lu Han terbangun dengan keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat jam waker.

' Baru dua pagi.'

Kalian tau kan Lu Han itu kalau sudah tidur, dia akan jadi seperti beruang hibernasi ? Jadi apabila dia terbangun pada waktu ini membuatkan dirinya sendiri keheranan.

Perlahan sebelah tangannya di bawa untuk menekap didada kirinya. Merasakan bagaimana jantung itu berdetak dengan sangat kencang seolah menandakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sehunnya.

' Sehun, kenapa denganmu ?'

Lu Han bangkit dari kasurnya, berniat untuk menuju ke ruang dapur dan meminum segelas air masak bagi menghilangkan rasa gelisah yang berlegar dalam dirinya.

" Ehh, kau belum tidur ?"

" Yifan ? Kau juga belum tidur ? Manager hyung, apa yang kaluan berdua bicarakan sehingga jam dua pagi begini ?"

Lu Han mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Yifan dan Manager hyung seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dari raut wajah Yifan, dia tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

" Yifan, tell me. What's wrong ? Ada apa apa berlaku di EXO K ? Sehun baik-baik saja kan ?"

Manager hyung menarik nafasnya. Berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan pundak Lu Han.

" Lebih baik kau sambung tidur, Lu. Besok kalian ada jadual padat. Rehatkan tubuh dan minda mu." Kemudian laki-laki itu menuju ke kamar nya yang di kongsi bersama dengan Tao. Meninggalkan Yifan dan Lu han sendirian di ruang tengah itu.

" Tiada apa apa yang terjadi, Lu."

" Jangan berbohong kepadaku, Yifan. Aku tau, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan ini berkaitan dengan Sehun kan ?!"

Yifan menggeleng kecil. Ia menjambak surainya sendiri. " Lu, besok kita ada concert. Jadi, please, rehatkan badan mu. Aku naik ke kamar duluan."

Laki-laki jangkung bersurai Blonde itu bergegas naik tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat rasa gelisah dan ingin tau yang ada dalam dirinya semakin membesar. Semakin berdenyut keluar.

" Kenapa dengan semuanya !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima orang namja mengelilingi kasur di mana seorang gadis sedang tidur dengan lena ? Tidak, gadis itu tidak tidur dengan lena. Dahinya berkerut dan pelipisnya berkeringat seolah menandakan dia mempunyai mimpi yang buruk. Kepala nya bergerak ke sana kemari sembari mengumam perkataan ' Tolong ' dan ' Hyung ' beberapa kali. Tidak lama, airmata menetes di sudut mata indahnya.

Baekhyun tersadar saat jemari gadis itu yang ia genggam mengeratkan pegangannya. Seolah meminta perlindungan darinya.

" Sehun ? Sehunnie ?"

Sang gadis masih saja berada dalam alam mimpi, pijama besar yang membaluti tubuhnya kelihatan kusut gara-gara gadis itu meronta ke sana kemari.

" Hey, Sehun. Bangun, jangan khawatir. Kau selamat di sini. Kau selamat, Hun." Ia buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Menepuk pipi Sehun yang halus berulang kali sehinggalah kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka.

" Hyung, Baekhyun hyung." Suara sang gadis kedengaran bergetar, tanpa bisa ditahan airmata mengalir dengan deras. Membanjiri wajah cantik yang masih penuh dengan bekas luka gara gara insiden mengerikan itu.

" Aku di sini, Hun." Baekhyun sendiri harus menahan amarah yang bergelojak dalam dirinya saat melihat betapa takut nya Sehun waktu ini. Betapa insiden itu sudah memberikan impak yang besar kepadanya.

Perlahan - karena dia tidak mau menakutkan Sehun - Baekhyun membawa gadis itu masuk ke dekapannya. Mengusap surainya penuh kasih sembari mengumam melodi yang bisa membuat Sehun tenang. Namun nyatanya, gadis itu masih saja menangis dalam pelukannya.

" Hyung, hiks, dia menyentuhku. Hiks, Sehun... Sehun takut."

Ucapan ' takut ' umpama mantera yang diulang beberapa kali oleh Dehun menandakan betapa ia takut. Betapa ia trauma. Betapa ia fobia dengan insiden tersebut.

" Hush, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hun. Jangan khawatir, semuanya sudah diuruskan. Laki-laki sialan itu sudah diurus. Kau selamat, selamat di sini."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Kedua tangan yang kecil itu meremas remas kaos Baekhyun.

Malam itu, berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk Sehun agar gadis itu tidur dengan nyenyak meskipun laki-laki itu sendiri harus menahan perasaannya yang menggila saat bagaimana wajah cantik itu tidur dengan damai di dalam pelukannya.

" Aku akan menjaga mu, Hun."

####

Someone kill me ! Ide ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di pikiran.

Reader bisa membetulkan mana mana perkataan mahupun cara tulisan Chiey yang berantakan dan masih jelek ini, okay ?!

Jangan malu-malu ~


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight : I will take care of her !

Pagi itu Suho terbangun dari tidurnya hanya menemukan kasur milik Sehun kosong. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun di atas kasur itu mungkin menemani Sehun semalaman. Di sisi kanannya ada Kyungsoo yang masih betah tidur dengan Jongin di pangkuannya. Manakala Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu tidur dalam posisi yang Suho yakin sedikit menyakitkan.

" Sehun ?"

Ia memanggil nama itu dengan harapan sang gadis akan muncul di depannya namun nihil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisinya dan meregangkan sedikit otot-otot nya yang sdikit kekejangan. Dengan perlahan ia melimpasi ruangan kamar itu dan saat sudah berhasil keluar, Suho mencari sosok gadis yang beberapa hari ini sudah berhasil menganggu tidurnya. Lelaki dengan surai hitam nya itu menuju ke kamar mandi saat samar samar dia mendengar bunyi air dan isakan seseorang.

" Sehun ?!" Tanpa peduli maknae nya sekarang adalah seorang yeoja, Suho meluru masuk ke kamar mandi utama dorm mereka itu. Baginya keselamatan Sehun adalah yang paling utama sekarang. Sehun bisa saja melakukan perkara bodoh gara gara situasi yang berlaku kemarin.

Langkahnya kaku saat dia melihat sosok gadis yang berhasil membuat jantungnya itu berdenyut sakit.

Di dalam tub mandi itu, Sehun sedang duduk dan masih lagi dengan pijama tidurnya. Koran air dibiarkan terbuka dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara kedua tangan kecil itu mengosok gosok kulitnya dengan kuat sehingga Suho bisa melihat kulit mulus itu memerah, tidak kurang juga terluka.

Nyut

Ia mengerinyit saat melihat kiss mark yang mengotori sekitar pundak dan leher sang gadis. Darahnya dengan pantas mengelegak, kepalanya memanas.

Berani-berani nya tangan kotor itu menyentuh Sehun !

Berani-berani nya tangan kotor itu menyakiti Sehun !

Berani-berani nya ...

" Sehunna ~ "

Sang gadis masih lagi dengan tangisan nya. Tidak mau peduli dengan Suho yang perlahan mendekati nya dengan niat ingin melindungi dan menghentikan segala gosokan yang menyakitkan itu.

" Pergi ! Jangan sentuh aku ! Hyung, sesiapa pun, hiks. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuh ku ! Suho hyung !"

Denyutan itu semakin sakit saat melihat gadis itu memeluk lututnya takut. Matanya memerah dan membengkak. Surai indahnya bahkan berantakan.

Ini semua salahnya.

Jika saja ia lebih peka, lebih protektif kepada gadis itu, semua ini tidak akan pernah berlaku.

Jika saja ia lebih jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, Sehun pasti sekarang tersenyum kepadanya bukan menangis seperti ini.

Saat mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya untuk meminta pertolongan, perlindungan membuatkan Suho semakin menyalhkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri dan juga kepada Sehun yang dia akan selalu menjaga nya dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun terluka.

" Jangan ! Hiks, kumohon !"

Suho kembali ke dunia realiti, perlahan ia mendekati Sehun. Mencoba untik mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tiada tangan kotor itu. Tiada yang bisa menyakiti Sehun lagi.

" Sehunna ~ ini aku. Junmyeon."

" Junmyeon ? Jun." Sang gadis melirik kearahnya. Airmata masih nengalir di pipinya.

" Kau selamat, Hun. Tak akan ada lagi orang yng bisa menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungi mu."

Alis nya berkerut. Menyatu dalam kebingungan. Mata indah itu tetap menatap Suho namun kekeliruan bisa di lihat.

Suho sendiri tidak peduli dengan pakaian nya yang ikut basah dek kerana keran air yang masih terbuka dan membasahi mereka berdua.

" Maafkan aku karna menyebabkan ini semua, Hun."

" Hyung, Suho hyung. Ini kau kan ? Hyung, hiks, hyung aku takut !"

Suho tidak menjangkakan gadis itu meluru memeluknya, bahkan dia hampir saja jatuh jika tidak menstabilkan badannya dengan pantas.

" Shush, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau selamat denganku, Hun. "

" Hiks, Lu Han hyung pasti akan membenci ku setelah ini."

Nyutt

Entah kenapa saat ini nama itu kedengaran lebih menyakitkan. Namun Suho berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan nya dengan mengusap pelan kepala Sehun yang tenggelam di dadanya. Tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang basah dan brantakan.

" Mana bisa dia membenci mu. Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Hun."

Sehun menggeleng laju. Kedua tangan kecil itu mengenggam erat kaos miliknya, seolah melarang Suho untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

" Aku kotor, hyung. Hiks, tidak akan ada yang menyukai ku atau mencintaiku lagi setelah ini ?!"

Suho menggeleng kan kepala nya pelan. Perlahan ia melongarkan pelukan itu meskipun Sehun makin mengeratkan pegangannya. Kedua tangannya menekup pipi mulus yang basah dek airmata itu.

" Walau bagaimana pun, kau tetap uri Sehunnie. Maknae yang kami cintai."

Sekali lagi sosok itu menangis, terisak dalam pelukan Suho saat mendengar perkataan lelaki itu barusan.

" Kami akan tetap ada di sisi mu, Sehunna. Jangan pernah lupa itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buaghh

Brukk

Nafasnya terasa sesak sejurus selepas tangannya berhasil memberi bogem mentah di wajah tampan Kris. Tidak peduli dengan Minseok dan Lay yang mencoba menahannya sedaya upaya mereka.

Lu Han tidak bisa berpikiran dengan benar. Apa yang dilihatnya cuma cahaya merah dan apa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah ingin menumbuk, membelasahi Kris dan kalau bisa si manager hyung juga sehingga mereka babak belur di depan nya.

Berani-berani nya mereka menyembunyikan situasi apa yang terjadi kepada kekasihnya.

Berani-berani nya mereka menghalangnya daripada untuk terbang ke Seoul sekarang juga !

" Mau kalian izin atau tidak, aku akan tetap ke Seoul sekarang juga ! Persetankan dengan concert itu ! Bagiku, Sehun lebih penting !"

" Lu Han ! Kita bisa pergi ke Seoul sejurus selepas concert itu habis. Jangan menimbulkan masalah yang hanya menyusahkan kalian semua !"

Manager hyung berusaha untuk menenangkan Lu Han meskipun ianya tidak berhasil. lelaki itu malah semakin marah.

" Wu Yi Fan ! Itu kekasihku ! Aku berhak untuk menjaganya !"

Kris mendesis saat Lu Han melayangkan satu lagi bogem mentah di perutnya. Meskipun Lu Han mempunyai sosok tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, tenaga lelaki itu bisa dikatakan kuat. Mungkin karna dia sering latihan sepak bola bersama-sama dengan Minseok.

" Kami juga khawatir dengan keadaan nya, Han ! Kau pikir aku bisa makan dengan tenang saat mengetahui Sehun sedang sakit di sana ?!" Balas Kris tidak kurang dengan nada tinggi yang digunakan oleh Lu Han. Sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah. Mereka saling berpandangan seolah dengan pandangan mereka itu bisa mematikan antara satu sama lain.

" Aku tidak peduli ! Malam ini aku akan ke Seoul. Tiada siapapun yang bisa mengahalangi ku !"

Seiring dengan itu, Lu Han melepaskan pegangan kedua lelaki itu - Minseok dan Lay - dan berlari naik ke kamar.

Minseok mendesah pelan. Melirik kepada Kris yang memicit luka nya. " Aku akan memujuknya. Tapi jika bisa, aku lebih ingin mengikutinya ke Seoul dan melihat keadaan Sehun dengan mata ku sendiri."

" Bukan kau juga, Minseok." Desis manager hyung. Wajahnya jelas-jelas kelihatan penuh dengan banyak masalah yang mereka sendiri tidak yakin bisa membantunya.

" Aku juga, hyung. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja apabila mendengar Sehun diperlakukan seperti itu."

Kali ini Lay juga ikutan bersuara. Berdiri di sebelah Minseok, menunjukkan ianya bersetuju dengan Lu Han yang ingin pulang ke Seoul.

" Sehun lagi memerlukan kita semua, hyung. Kris hyung, kau juga sebenarnya ingin ke Seoul kan ?" Tao maju selangkah dan meneliti reaksi Kris saat ia bertanyakan soalan itu. Dan tekaan nya benar, raut tampan bak pangeran itu memang ingin mengatakan ia ingin sekali mengikuti cadangan Lu Han tadi. Namun mungkin sebagai posisi Leader dalam EXO M membuatkan ia harus lebih matang dan tidak terlalu mengikuti emosi.

" Manager hyung, kita bisa saja menangguhkan concert itu." Cadang Chen.

" Kalian gila ?! Jika saja concert itu minggu depan, kalian tidak perlu meminta seperti itu aku akan sudah menempah tiket sekarang ini juga ! Kalian pikir aku tidak khawatir dengan Sehun ?! Meskipun dia anak bawel dan manja, aku tetap peduli dengan anak itu !"

Sontak kesemua mereka terdiam. Tertunduk dalam saat mendengar pengakuan dari manager mereka.

" Besok sehabis concert kita akan terus ke Seoul. Aku janji. Tolong khabarkan kepada Lu Han untuk bersabar sedikit saja. Jangan menambah masalah lagi. Dan Kris, obati lukamu. Kau tidak mau membuat persembahan dengan luka itu kan."

Manager hyung keluar meninggalkan mereka yang lain.

" Maaf, Kris. Aku cuma terlalu khawatir dengannya."

Kris tersenyym kecil. " Tidak apa, Minseok. Kita semua khawatir dengannya. Mungkin gara-gara itu kita jadi sepert ini, tidak karuan dan tidak berpikir dengan jernihnya."

Lay mengangguk menyetujuinya. Ia berjalan menuju ke kabinet dapur dan mengeluarkan First Aid yang tersimpan rapi lalu mendudukkan Kris ke sofa.

" Lu Han ge hanya khawatir sehingga dia menumbuk mu. Kau tau kan laki-laki itu. Sekarang pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Sehun, Sehun dan hanya Sehun. Jadi dia bertindak seperti orang gila tadinya."

Minseok terkekeh kecil.

" Aku akan berusaha memujuknya. Jangan terlalu khawatir, dia pasti ada besok."

Dan seperti apa yang Minseok janjikan, Lu Han memang ada di sini. Ia tidak pergi ke mana-mana meskipun wajah itu tidak pernah tersenyum.

" Ge, kita semua khawatir dengannya. Bukan kau saja, jadi jangan membuat reaksi seperti itu."

Lu Han mendengus kasar. Ia memperbaiki letak mikrofon kecil yang menempel di pipinya sebelum menjeling tajam kepada Tao yang berbicara dengannya.

" Tao, lebih baik kau bersedia. Mereka yang lain sudah menunggu mu."

Dalam diam Tao bersyukur Manager hyung datang tepat pada waktunya jika tidak, bisa saja gege nya itu meninjunya. Meskipun ia lebih handalan karna memiliki Wushu, tapi tetap saja ia masih takut dengan Lu Han.

" Ehh, baiklah. Hmm, aku naik duluan nde, Lu Han ge."

Hanya dengusan yang ia terima sebelum dia berlari kecil menuju ke arah Lay dan yang lain.

" Han, kau masih kesal ?"

Tiada sebarang sahutan, Lu Han malah lebih memilih untuk merapihkan pakaian nya meskipun tiada apa yang perlu di rapihkan lagi.

Sang manager mendesah lemah. Biaa dilihat ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Lu Han. Dengan mengurut pelipisnya, ia menepuk pelan pundak Lu Han.

" Aku juga khawatir dengannya, Han. Sehabis concert ini, kita akan terus ke Seoul. Aku sudah mengurus segalanya. Jadi, jangan terlalu memikirnya. Okey ?"

Lu Han meskipun dia sedang kesal, ia tetap menghormati lelaki itu sebagai orang yang mengurus dan menjaga mereka. Meskipun tadi malam ia sedikit kurang ajar, Lu Han tetap menganggap manager hyung sebagai orang yang mereka harus hormati.

Jadi dengan anggukan yang sangat tidak jelas, ia menjawab " Maaf aku sedikit kurang ajar tadi malam." Dan berlari kecil naik ke pentas tanpa ingin mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang bakal manager hyung katakan.

" Dasar." Manager tersenyum sinis. Ia perlahan menuju ke belakang pentas untuk memastikan semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar agar mereka bisa dengan senangnya terus ke Seoul setelah ini.

Berbicara tentang Seoul membuat nya memikirkan apa yang Suho katakan padanya dua hari yang lalu. Memikirkan apa yang telah berlaku kepada Sehun, maknae EXO yang bawel lagi manja itu.

Tanpa sadar ia mengeluh panjang. Pasti Sehun trauma gara-gara insiden itu. Dan akan dipastikan perkara seperti ini tidak akan pernah berlaku lagi.

" Okay, semuanya sudah siap kan ? "

Pengarah pentas berteriak membuat sang manager terhentak dari lamunannya.

Sekarang fokuskan dulu concert ini !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tau untuk melakukan apa saat di depan matanya, EXO M sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir, simpati dan pelbagai emosi yang hanya membuat dia kesal, malu dan kecil di depan mereka. Itu artinya mereka sudah tau insiden yang berlaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Sontak matanya mengimbas wajah-wajah tampan itu dan tatapan nya terhenti di satu wajah yang selama ini ia kagumi.

Lu Han.

" Aku mau ke kamar." Tanpa peduli dengan reaksi yang lain, Sehun berlari naik ke kamarnya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan airmata yang perlahan kembali mengalir.

Lu Han pasti jijik melihatnya.

Lu Han pasti akan membencinya setelah ini.

Lu Han...

Sehun merindukan Lu Han. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana selamatnya ia saat berada dalam dekapan hangat lelaki kewarganegaraan China itu agar semua memori hitam yang sering menganggu tidirnya hilang begitu saja. Tapi dia takut. Dia malu.

Takut untuk menerima apa yang Lu Han akan katakan kepadanya.

Malu dengan apa yang terjadi meskipun itu semua bukan terjadi di atas kehendaknya.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamar yang memang sudah dikhususkan untuknya, Sehun menenggelamkan wajah ke bantal empuknya. Menghamburkan tangisannya sehingga dia tidak peduli bantalnya akan basah, tidak peduli dengan bunyi kamarnya yang terbuka kemudian ditutup dan dikunci.

Dikunci ?

Dengan pantas ia menoleh kebelakang. Matanya seketika membulat begitu sosok yang tidak ia ingin lihat kini berdiri di depannya. Masih dengan tatapan yang menghangatkan dan mendamaikan.

" Sehunna ~ "

Sehun menggeleng pelan. " Keluar ! Pergi, jangan dekat dengan ku !" Dengan pantas Sehun bangun dari kasurnya dan menjauh dari gapaian Lu Han.

" Aku tidak akan keluar selagi kau belum ada dalam pelukan ku, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak akan keluar selagi aku tidak dapat menggapai mu."

Sang gadis automatis menangis saat mendengar perkataan dari sang lelaki itu. Dengan menggunakan punggung telapak tangan, Sehun mengusap airmata yang berlomba lomba untuk keluar.

" Tidak ! Aku bukan seperti dulu lagi, Lu ! Aku bukan Sehun yang kau cintai lagi ! Nyatanya aku hanya perempuan yang disentuh oleh tangan kotor !"

" TIDAK ! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu jika aku ada di depan mata mu, Oh Sehun ?! Aku kemari kerana cintaku kepadamu !"

Sehun tetap saja menolak saat Lu Han berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali jatuh dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya itu. Membelainya untuk memberitahunya semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi separuh dari dirinya menolak itu semua.

" Kita sudah tiada apa-apa lagi, hyung. Aku tidak layak untukmu lagi."

" Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sehunna. Please, kau tau bagaimana aku begitu mencintaimu kan ?"

Perlahan sang gadis mendongak, menghindar dari menatap mata cokelat yang ia sukai itu.

" Jangan cintai aku lagi, hyung. Aku tidak layak ubtuk siapapun. Jadi, jangan cintai aku lagi !"

Sedetik kemudian, bibir Lu Han sudah menempel di bibirnya dengan punggung nya menyandar di dinding kamar. Kedua tangannya di cengkam halus oleh tangan Lu Han.

Rasa ini.

Begitu damai.

Seolah kecupan itu berhasil memadam setiap memori hitam yang menghantuinya beberapa hari ini.

Namun ia tersentak saat bayangan lelaki bajingan itu melintas di depan matanya. Sontak ia meronta. Meronta sekuat hati untuk Lu Han melepaskan cengkaman itu. Lu Han tetap tidak berganjak, ia masih saja dengan posisinya seperti tadi.

Sampailah airmata Sehun terasa di dalam kecupan itu.

" Sehun ? Jangan menangis, kumohon. Melihatmu menangis saja bisa membuat ku terluka."

Dengan pantas ia menyapu airmata gadisnya itu. Membiarkan Sehun menumbuk pelan dadanya.

" Kau bodoh ! Kenapa kau masih seperti ini meskipun kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi kepadaku ?!" Ucapnya di dalam isakan tangisnya.

Lu Han menekup pipi nya, membawanya mendongak untuk menatap mata indah sang gadis itu.

" Aku akan tetap mencintaimu bagaimana pun kondisi mu, Oh Sehun."

" Tapi ..."

" Aku akan menghapuskan setiap memori mu tentang kejadian itu."

" Hyung, kau ..."

" Kita akan bersama sama menempuhinya, Oh Sehun."

" ..."

Lu Han mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata Sehun, kemudian turun ke dua belah pipi gadis itu yang halus dan mungil. Dan saat bibirnya mencapai bibir tipis milik gadis itu, Sehun menutup matanya.

" Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Bisiknya sebelum Lu Han kembali membungkam bibirnya. Mengecupnya penuh dengan limpahan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Kedua tangan Sehun juga Lu Han bimbing ke lehernya untuk berpaut. Sementara kedua tangannya sendiri memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun. Kecupan itu begitu halus, hanya limpahan kasih yang bisa dirasakan sehingga hati sang gadis merasa hangat.

Betapa ia bersyukur, Lu Han tetap mencintainya setelah semua insiden itu terjadi.

Betapa ia bersyukur, Lu Han ada di sini.

Betapa ia bersyukur, melihat Lu Han di depan matanya dan bisa menyentuhnya.

Tanpa sadar airmatanya kembali mengalir.

Lu Han dengan pantas memutuskan kecupan itu. Menatap kaget kepada Sehun yang kembali terisak kecil. Masih dengan posisinya memeluk pinggang Sehun dan kedua tangan Sehun yang bertenggek di lehernya.

" Hey, aku ada salah ? Apa aku harus menghentikan nya ?"

Sehun menggeleng laju.

" Terus kenapa kau menangis ? Aku menyakitimu ?"

Masih saja Sehun menggeleng. Perlahan ia mendongak, dengan mata yang basah dek air mata dan hidung mancungnya yang kecil memerah.

" Welcome home, hyung." Dan menjinjitkan kakinya sehingga ia bisa sejajar dengan ketinggian Lu Han. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Lu Han. Mengambil aroma yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

Lu Han tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap surai halus Sehun dan membawanya erat ke dalam dekapan.

" Aku merindukan mu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku akan menjaganya."

" Han, kami juga ingin menjaga Sehun."

Lu Han menggeleng pelan. Pandangan matanya sedari tadi tidak pernah lari dari melihat Sehun yang kini di kelilingi oleh Minseok, Lay, Tao dan juga Chen. Sementara Kris hanya melihat sang gadis dari kejauhan dan Lu Han tau itu.

" Maksudku, aku ingin menjaganya sehingga insiden itu terhapus secara total dari pikirannya. Mungkin menyewa apartemen di tempat lain dan membawanya memerhati kawasan perkampungan. Yang jelas aku ingin menjaganya sendirian."

Jongin mendengus tanda protes. Ia memberi jelingan tajam kepada lelaki yang jelas sangat jauh beda dalam umur nya itu.

" Hyung, kau tidak perlu seposesif ini kepada Sehun ! Bagaimanapun, Sehun dongsaeng kami juga. Kami berhak menjaganya."

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya seolah menantang Lu Han. Menahan lelaki itu dari mengambil Sehun.

" Aku bukan posesif, Jongin ! Aku hanya ingin menjaganya ! Dia perlukan suasana baru demi ubtuk melupakan insiden itu !"

" Tapi hyung, bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Jika benar kau ingun membawa Sehun jauh dari Seoul,biarkan semua member ikut. Setidaknya ada yang membantu kalian berdua jika ada apa-apa yang berlaku." Cadang Kyungsoo. Diikuti dengan anggukan dari Chabyeol.

" Aku bisa menjaganya sendirian, Soo."

" Lu Han hyung, jangan egois. Aku tau kau mencintai Sehun. Tapi bukan dengan cara menjauhkan Sehun dari kami juga." Tambah Baekhyun diringi dengan lirikan mata terselit emosi yang Lu Han yakin sangat berbeda.

" Jadi kenapa ? Kenapa kalian tiada saat insiden itu ? Kenapa kalian tidak ada di sisinya saat si brengsek itu menyentuh Sehun ?!" Suaranya meninggi. Tidak peduli apa Sehun ikut mendengar nya ataupun tidak.

Sontak kesemua EXO K minus Sehun menundukkan kepala mereka. Kata-kata Lu Han itu seolah berhasil membuat rasa bersalah kembali ke dasar jiwa mereka. Bahkan tangan Baekhyun bergetar, Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk menoleh ke arah Lu Han, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam, Suho dan Jongin terdiam di posisi mereka.

" Kenapa diam ? Aku inginkan jawaban ! Aku inginkan jawaban kenapa kalian tidak melindunginya ?"

" Hyung, cukup."

Suara lembut nan halus itu membuat kesemua sosok lelaki dalam dorm itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

" Mereka tidak bersalah. "

Lu Han mendengus kasar. Rasa amarah nya menaik begitu melihat mereka tetap saja diam.

" Sehun, jika memang mereka peduli, mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu sendirian keluar malam ! Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian ketakutan !"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Ia bisa lihat mata kekasihnya itu berkaca. Jemarinya bergetar. " Jangan. Jangan menuduh mereka sembarangan ! Mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka datang untukku ! Jadi, jangan... jangan seenaknya menuduh mereka tidak melakukan apa apa !"

" Sehun..." Lu Han mencoba untuk memegang pundak kecil itu namun sang gadis mengelak. Ia menggeleng kecil.

" Mereka ada di sisi ku saat kau tiada, hyung. Mereka yang memberikan ku semangat. Jika kau sememangnya tidak bisa menerima ku, bilang saja yang sejujurnya. Jangan... jangan melepaskan amarah mu kepada mereka !" Setelah itu ia berlari. Berlari keluar dorm.

Suasana di luar begitu berbeda. Hujan turun membasahi jalanan yang lenggang.

Lu Han ikut mengejarnya. Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang turun membasahi tubuhnya. " Sehun !"

" Pergi ! " teriak Sehun diiringi dengan derasnya suara hujan menengelamkan suara nya. Tubuh mungil itu juga dibasahi oleh hujan yang turun. Surainya berantakan.

" Sehunna, please. Jangan buat aku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

Lu Han bisa melihat kekasihnya itu menggeleng. Ia bahkan tidak peduli mereka sudah berlari agak jauh dari dorm. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

Samar-samar ia melihat beberapa orang lelaki di hadapan Sehun. Ia makin melajukan lariannya.

Baru saja ia ingin memecutkan lariannya, ia takut mereka akan menyakiti Sehun. Ia takut mereka akan memberi trauma kembali kepada Sehun. Namun, kekasijnya itu duluan yang berlari ke padanya.

Sehun masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Isakan kecil masih kedengaran.

" Hiks, hyung. Hyung.."

Tangannya automatis naik untuk membungkus gadisnya itu. Ia melirik tajam kepada mereka yang masih betah melihatnya.

" Hush, aku ada di sini. Jangan takut." Bisiknya halus di telinga Sehun. Ia memerhati sekelilingnya, berusaha untuk mencari tempat untuk berlindung daripada kehujanan.

Dan saat ia melihat hotel kecil, ia membawa Sehun ke situ. Berlari kecil sembari tetap melindungi Sehun dalam genggamannya.

Bunyi loceng kedengaran saat Lu Han membuka pintu hotel itu. Bersyukur karna kawasan itu sedikit terpencil dan sedikit jauh dari masyarakat. Wanita paruh abad menyapa mereka dan bertanya apa ingin menyewa kamar.

" Satu kamar."

" Baiklah. Ini kunci nya."

Setelah ia mengeluarkan kad untuk membayarnya, ia mengambil kunci kamar itu dan menuntun Sehun menuju ke anak tangga. Keduanya tetap diam saat Lu Han membuka kamar kecil di mana hanya ada master bed dan juga sebuah meja nakas yang menghiasi kamar itu. Ia kembali menuntun Sehun masuk dan mengunci kembali kamar itu.

" Jangan berlari seperti itu lagi. Kau membuat ku khawatir."

Tiada sahutan mahupun protes. Yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah isakan.

Lu Han mendesah lemah. Perlahan ia mendekati Sehun, membawanya masuk ke dalam dekapan. Bibirnya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sehun. " Sehunna, maaf jika aku menyakiti mu. Apa yang aku katakan saat di dorm itu karna aku khawatir padamu. Aku membenci diriku sendiri karna tidak ada di sisi mu. Aku membenci diriku karna tidaj bisa melindungimu."

Masih saja sunyi.

" Andai saja aku bisa membuat mu melupakan insiden itu. Andai saja aku bisa melakukan desuatu untuk mengembalikan mu seperti dulu. Semua ini adalah salah ku. Aku gagal melindungimu."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia mendongak dalam pelukannya.

" Tiada yang harus dipersalahkan. Aku yang bodoh. Berpikiran tidak matang. Aku yang pergi sendirian waktu itu tanpa hyungdeul. Aku bersikap keras ingin membuatkan hyungdeul sedikit senang dengan perbuatan ku. Tapi, semua perbuatan ku itu hanyalah memberi kesulitan kepada mereka. Hiks, jadi, jangan kesal kepada mereka, hyung. Mereka sudah berusaha untuk membantuku melupakan senua memori hitam itu. Mereka sudah berusaha untuk membuatkan ku kembali seperti dulu."

Lu Han menarik nafas panjang sebelum melepaskannya pelan. Ia memberi kecupan di pipi sang gadis.

" Aku... aku hanya ingin menghapuskan ingatan mengenai sentuhan itu, Sehun. Aku tau kau masih bermimpi mengenai situasi itu. Aku tau kau sering berteriak dalam tidurmu. Dan maafkan aku karna tidak ada di sisi mu saat itu." Suaranya lirih, ia bahkan bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Namun, telapak tangan kekasihnya yang dingin itu menekap di pipinya membuatkan ia menatap lirih kepada sosok Sehun.

" Hush, sudah kubilang kau tak salah apa-apa. "

Lu Han menggeleng pelan. Airmata yang di tahan akhirnya jatuh. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu erat. " Maafkan aku, Sehunna. Aku... aku berjanji aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi lagi. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan melindungi mu dengan nyawa ku."

Sehun mengecup lehernya pelan sebelum membalas pelukan itu.

Suara hujan yang makin turun semakin deras itu seolah menenggelamkan mereka dalam damainya bunyi rintikan hujan yang menuruni kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mundar mandir sembari menebar pandangannya ke luar jalanan yang masih basah. Bahkan hujan belum berhenti sedari tadi. Ia berharap sosok bersurai dark brown yang ia tunggu itu akan berlari kecil kearahnya. Namun nihil, semenjak Lu Han dan Sehun keluar tadi, kedua sosok itu belum pulang-pulang.

" Hyung, lebih baik kau masuk." Jongin meremas pundaknya. Berniat ingin meyakinkan lelaki itu agar masuk ke dalam. Cuaca sangat dingin dan Jongin tidak mau hyung favoritnya itu jatuh sakit dengan berdiri di luar dorm mereka ini.

" Jong, Sehunnie. Sehunnie belum pulang. Bagaimana kalau dia disakiti lagi ? Aku harus mencarinya."

Belum sempat ia ingin melangkah, Jongin sudah berdiri di depannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak seperti biasa.

" Hyung, Lu Han hyung ada untuk menjaganya. Cuaca sangat dingin di luar, hyung. Masuklah. Bukan hyung seorang yang khawatir kepada Sehun. Aku dan termasuklah mereka semua, pada khawatir dengan Sehun. "

Baekhyun menggeleng. Pandangannya menunduk. Membayangkan Sehun di peluk kemas oleh Lu Han membuatkan ada yang memprotes dalam hatinya.

" Tapi, Jong..."

" Jongin benar, Baek. Lu Han akan menjaga Sehun. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam." Kris datang dan berusaha untuk membawa lelaki vokalis EXO itu masuk ke dalam.

" Lu Han tidak berhak untuk membuatnya seperti ini. Lu Han... seharusnya tidak kemari. Dia seharusnya tetap di China. Biarkan kami menjaga Sehun."

" Hyung, apa yang kau bicara kan ?!" Kedua tangan Jongin menggengam sedikit kuat kedua pundak Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mendongak, matanya tersirat kemarahan.

" Lelaki itu tidak ada saat Sehun menangis ! Lelaki itu tidak pantas menjauhkan Sehun dari kita, Jong."

Jongin mendesah lemah. " Hyung, kondisi mu tidak stabil. Masuklah ke dalam. Lagian, Suho hyung khawatir kau akan jatuh sakit."

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. Ia melepaskan kasar kedua tangan Jongin yang menggenggam pundaknya.

" Aku mau mencari Sehun !"

Grepp

Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam kepada Kris yang mencengkam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

" Lepaskan, duiizhang."

Kris tetap dengan posisinya. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa berdiri dengan ekspresi nya yang tidak bisa dibaca. Keadaan berubah tegang.

" Lu Han akan menjaga Sehun dengan sebaiknya, Baekhyun."

" Duiizhang, aku tau kau juga peduli dengan Sehun. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada kita semua saat Sehun berubah menjadi yeoja. Aku

.. aku tidak mau. Tidak mau dia bersama Lu Han. "

" Hyung."

Baekhyun menunduk kepalanya dalam. " Lu Han tidak bisa membawa Sehun menjauh dari ku. Tidak bisa meskipun hanya sebentar. Dia tidak punya hak melakukan itu semua."

" Baek." Suara dalam milik rapper EXO K itu membuatkan Baekhyun mendongak. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan entah. Ia sendiri tidak bisa tafsirkan bagaimana tatapan itu.

" Sudahlah. Kau tidak bisa berlamaan dalam dingin. Sehun pasti akan pulang. Mereka tidak kemana."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah. Dengan langkah lemah ia masuk, melimpasi semua member EXO yang masih duduk di ruang tengah dan naik ke kamarnya yang di kongsi bersama Chanyeol serta Jongdae.

" Suho, kita perlu bicara." Suara tegas nan kelam milik Kris membuatkan Suho menoleh. ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berdiri dan mengikut Kris naik ke kamar mereka.

" Sehun. Tidak bisakah dia pulang ke rumahnya untuk beberapa hari ? Sehingga semuanya kembali normal ?"

" Kris, Nyonya Oh tidak mengetahui soal perubahan Sehun. "

" Kita bisa menjelaskan kepada keluarga nya, Junmyeon. Lagian... semuanya menjadi berantakan. Ada yang beda, Junmyeon. " wajah tampan Kris kelihatan sarat dengan masalah. Suho yang melihatnya sendiri bisa merasakan bagaimana beratnya lelaki itu menanggung semuanya. Perlahan ia mendekati temannya itu dan menepuk ringan pundaknya.

" Baiklah, Kris. Mungkin ini akan mengambil sedikit masa. Besok, setelah Lu Han membawa Sehun balik ke dorm, aku akan mencoba memujuk Sehun."

Kris berusaha mengukir senyuman meskipun semua nya hanya kelihatan kepuraan.

" Terima kasih, Junmyeon. "

Suho tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat bahu sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah.

" Kau juga mencintainya ?" Dan soalan itu berhasil membuatkan langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menbulat. Tidak lama ia tersenyum nipis.

" Kris, kita semua sudah jatuh untuknya. Jadi, aku juga termasuk dalam senarai itu." Dan menutup pintu kamar setelah selesai mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Kris yang tertawa lemah.

" Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan kepada kami ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chiey' s note : Sehun still VIRGIN okay ! Dia cuma trauma karna baru pertama kali di perlakukan seperti itu.

Haiiii, maaf telat updatenya. Chiey lagi kehabisan ide.

Ohh iya, Chiey mau tanya satu soalan.

Apa kalian menginginkan NC/SMUT untuk hanhun ? *blush

Akhir sekali terima kasih karna mau membaca fanfic nya Chiey. Dan reviewnya sangat di alu-alukan.

Kiss&amp;Hugs.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine : Baekhyun's long time crush.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah tidur ?"

" ..."

" Jangan terlalu khawatir. Sehun pasti akan baik-baik saja."

" ..."

" Lu Han hyung pasti menjaganya dengan baik."

" Yeol, aku ingin tidur."

Kedengaran desahan lolos memenuhi kamar di mana Beagle Line itu berkumpul. Jongdae sudah lama tidur dengan posisi menelentangnya. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih betah dengan mata terbuka mereka.

Chanyeol melirik ke sisi kanannya, yah memandangkan ia berada di perantaraan Jongdae dan juga Baekhyun. Sosok temannya itu menghadap ke dinding kamar.

" Baek, aku tau perasaan mu untuk Sehun. Tapi, kita tidak bisa memaksa perasaan seseorang kan ?"

" ..."

" Sehunnie sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk Lu Han hyung. Kita hanya mampu mendukungnya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan ?"

" Yeol, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Perasaan yang aku punyai ini, sudah lama terkubur. Tak ada siapa yang bisa mengerti." Ucapan itu begitu lirih dan Chanyeol berbohong jika dia tidak merasakan nada terluka dalam suara temannya itu.

Ayolah, mereka sudah berteman dekat semenjak trainee lagi. Segala sikap baik maupun buruk milik Baekhyun sudah ia hapal luar dan dalam. Termasuklah perasaan lelaki itu untuk Sehun.

Buat sekian kalinya, desahan lolos lagi. Perlahan ia bangun dan mematikan lampu kamar sebelum kembali baring di atas kasurnya.

" Selamat malam, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi burung berkicauan seolah menjadi musik latar belakang untuk kedua sosok yang masih betah tidur saling berpelukan itu. Sosok sang lelaki memeluk sang gadis dengan pelukan posesif, melindunginya daripada sebarang perkara yang bisa menyakitinya. Cahaya sang suria yang menembus masuk melalui celah langsir yang lupa ditutup semalam terkena langsung ke wajah cantik sang gadis, membuatkan dia harus mengerinyitkan wajahnya petanda cahaya itu membuat dia sedikit tidak senang.

Sosok sang gadis perlahan membuka matanya, mencoba untuk membiasakan suasana sekelilingnya sebelum matanya bisa beradaptasi dengan sepenuhnya. Begitu matanya terbuka, senyuman halus menghiasi bibirnya.

Sosok itu - Sehun - makin menyamankan kedudukannya dalam pelukan sang lelaki - Lu Han - merasakan pelukan itu bisa membuatkan dia terasa dilindungi dari apa-apa pun.

Sehun mendesah lega saat mendengar detakan jantung Lu Han yang berdetak dengan normal. Detakan ini membuatkan dia yakin, Lu Han akan tetap ada di sisi nya. Melindunginya.

" Selamat pagi, sayang."

Suara dalam itu menyapanya saat ia mendongak. Lu Han tersenyum hangat sembari sebelah tangannya mengusap surainya pelan dan sebelah lagi membawanya semakin erat dalam pelukan.

" Selamat pagi, hyung." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Cupp

Sehun merona saat mendapat kecupan lembut di dahinya. Lu Han kembali membungkus tubuh mungil Sehun agar mereka kembali merasakan kehangatan yang bisa menenangkan mereka.

" Hyung, kita harus pulang ke dorm."

" Lima menit, Hun. "

Sehun mendengus lemah. Mengikut apa yang Lu Han inginkan, Sehun kembali menutup matanya.

Semuanya terasa sempurna jika Lu Han terusan memeluknya seperti ini.

Dunia seolah miliknya saat kehangatan Lu Han membungkusnya erat.

Dunia seolah iri padanya saat nafas Lu Han turut menjadi nafasnya.

" Hyung, kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi kan ? Kau akan tetap di sini, di sisi ku ?" Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dan terdesak itu.

" Hey, apa yang kau katakan ?" Lu Han buru-buru menangkup dagu runcing Sehun, membawa gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. Kantuknya seolah hilang begitu saja saat kekasihnya bertanya soalan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu. " Di mana pun kau, aku akan tetap ada, Sehunna. Aku sudah berjanji kan ? " suaranya begitu hangat, begitu yakin.

" Tapi... "

" Hush, tiada tapi-tapi, Sehunna. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan bersama-sama membuatkan nya kembali seperti dulu." Lu Han mengecup tulus dahi mulus sang gadis. Menatap mata indah itu jauh ke dalam dengan jutaan rasa cinta yang tidak terkira sehingga membuatkan Sehun merona.

" Hyung, jangan memerhatiku seperti itu." Suara sang gadis bergetar, kepalanya automatis tertunduk. Tidak ingin melihat mata Lu Han dan larut dalam pandangan itu.

Lu Han terkekeh kecil. Ia menangkup kedua pipi mulus Sehun, memaksa kekasihnya itu agar menatapnya.

" Apa salah memandangi kekasih ku sendiri ? Lagian, kau semakin cantik, Sehunna. Apalagi saat pagi seperti ini." Ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman hangat, sehangat mentari pagi yang mencairkan seluruh saraf yang ada dalam tubuh Sehun.

" Hyung !"

Sontak Lu Han ketawa besar. Ia membawa Sehun tenggelam dalam lautan cintanya, tenggelam dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Hahh, aku begitu mencintaimu, Sehunna."

Lupakan semalam, lupakan insiden itu, lupakan semuanya.

" Biarkan cintaku memenuhi mu sehingga semua ketakutan itu pergi, Sehunna. Biarkan sayangku memerangkap mu sehingga senyuman mu akan kembali seperti dulu." Bisiknya lirih dan mengecup penuh kasih pelipis Sehun.

Hati Sehun menghangat saat mendengar kesungguhan dalam nada bicara itu. Tangan kecilnya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Lu Han dan ia menutup matanya, menghayati setiap kecupan hangat milik Lu Han.

Dia akan baik-baik saja jika Lu Han ada sisinya, menemaninya dalam mengukir langkah ke depan.

Iya, dia hanya memerlukan Lu Hannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki dorm bersama senyuman yang tidak pernah lari dari wajah. Sesekali sang lelaki akan melemparkan senyuman hangatnya dan sang perempuan akan tersipu, jelas pipinya memerah. Begitu mereka masuk ke ruang tengah, mereka menemui beberapa teman mereka, seolah sedang menanti kehadiran mereka.

" ..."

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi tegang. Udara juga mendingin sehingga menyebabkan sang perempuan merasa takut untuk bersuara, belum lagi ekspresi mereka tidak bisa di baca.

" Kemana kau membawanya ?!" Dan tanpa aba-aba, vokalis EXO yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, meluru ke arah sang lelaki saat matanya langsung berpapasan dengan sang lelaki. Mencengkam kerah baju lelaki itu dan menatapnya tajam.

" Hyung, hentikan. Baekhyun hyung, lepaskan Lu Han hyung !" Tangan kecil Sehun mencoba meleraikan tangan Baekhyun yang menggengam erat kerah milik Lu Han.

" Tidak sebelum lelaki ini berambus dari dorm, Sehun ! Dia hanya tau untuk membuat kau menangis !"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya ini seolah bukan Baekhyun yang ia kenali selama ini.

Baekhyun yang ia kenali bukanlah Baekhyun yang memaparkan mata nya yang tersirat kemarahan dan kebencian.

Baekhyun yang ia kenali bukanlah Baekhyun yang berani untuk berkasar kepada hyung yang lebih tua darinya.

" Baekhyun hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Hentikan semua ini." Sehun mencoba sekali lagi, tangannya menyentuh kulit mulus Baekhyun. Berharap lelaki itu akan sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Dan beruntung Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya. Pandangannya masih saja terselit kemarahan. Dadanya turun naik dengan sedikit cepat, petanda ia masih kesal.

" Sehun."

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara itu. Menemukan Suho yang menatapnya.

" Sebelum itu, semua ini adalah salah ku. Sehun tidak ada kaitan apa-apa pun. " Lu Han berdiri di depannya, seolah mencoba melindunginya daripada tatapan-tatapan dari tujuh pasang mata yang sedang melihat mereka intens.

" Han, Kris dan Suho punya sesuatu untuk dibincangkan bersama Sehun. Bisakah kau meninggalkan mereka sebentar ?" Minseok mengambil langkah untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia sendiri tau dengan sikap Lu Han.

" Kenapa ?"

Sehun memerhati wajah-wajah lelaki yang ada di sana. Masing-masing seperti punya masalah yang berat.

Apakah karna ku ?

" Baiklah, hyung."

" Sehunna."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Ia memeluk Lu Han kejap sebentar mengikuti langkah Kris dan Suho yang memasuki ruang meeting.

Krieet

Kamar itu ditutup menyisakan tiga orang manusia di dalamnya. Masing-masing tidak tau bagaimana mau memulakannya. Masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

" Sehunna."

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara itu, memberikan senyuman kepada pemilik suara itu sebagai tanda ia sedia mendengar apa apa yang diungkap kan oleh leader EXO itu.

" Nde, hyung ?"

" Ini agak sulit, Sehun. Keadaan bertambah sukar." Kris mulai mengikuti alur bicara itu.

" Hyung, apa semua yang terjadi ini berpunca dari ku ?"

Sehun bukannya bermaksud ingin membebankan mereka dengan kejadian yang berlaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun bukannya bermaksud ingin memberantakan hubungan EXO.

Sehun sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat semuanya bertambah semakin sulit.

" Kris dan aku berbincang sesuatu semalam. Kami memikirkan sebaiknya untuk berapa hari ke depan, kau pulang ke rumah dulu. Biarkan semuanya kembali seperti dulu."

" Tapi, hyung. Eomma sama sekali tidak tau tentang situasi ku sekarang. Bagaimana kalau eomma tidak ingin menerima ku ?"

Suho mengambil tempat di sisi kanannya. Mengukir senyuman yang tidak pernah gagal menghangatkan dada Sehun. Lelaki itu mengusap surainya pelan, seolah usapan itu mampu menenangkan hati si gadis.

" Jangan khawatir, Sehunna. Aku akan berbicara dengan eommonie. Tiada apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Kris juga datang mendekat. Bedanya ia berjongkok di depan Sehun. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan hangat.

" Apakah semua ini salahku, hyung ? Sejak aku menjadi yeoja, semuanya berantakan. Aku membuat mereka saling berkelahi. Aku membuat kalian berdua terbeban dengan masalah yang berpunca dari ku."

Kris menggeleng pelan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun yang mulus. Mengelus dengan ibu jarinya.

" Semua ini bukan salah siapa pun. Baekhyun hanya khawatir dengan mu. Semua member khawatir dengan maknae EXO. Mereka hanya ingin kau kembali seperti dulu. "

" Kris benar, Hun. Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia beralih memeluk Kris, merasakan bagaimana leader EXO M itu mengusap punggungnya.

Baiklah, demi Kris hyung dan juga Suho hyung. Aku akan pulang ke rumah untuk beberapa minggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata nya yang dicalit dengan eyeliner tidak lari dari memerhatikan sosok yang menurutnya sempurna itu. Lihatlah dari pergerakan tubuh rampingnya yang dibawa arus lagu. Dari surai dark brown nya yang basah gara- gara keringat. Dari mata sipitnya yang memancarkan sinar.

Baginya, sosok itu begitu sempurna. Begitu sempurna yang pernah ia temui.

" Baek ? Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Suara bass dan khusus milik rapper EXO itu menyentak nya. Buru-buru ia melarikan pandangan dan berusaha untuk mengawal rona yang mulai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Tak ada apa-apa, Yeol. "

Sang teman memerhatinya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Seolah tidak mempercayai jawapan nya barusan.

" Aneh. Dari tadi aku melihat kau memerhati Sehunnie terus. Apa ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tau ?"

Ohh Tidak !

Baekhyun menggeleng pantas. Ia memilih untuk menatap refleksi bayangannya di cermin. Mengelak daripada menatap sosok maknae yang sedang asik dalam tariannya.

" Kau bicara yang bukan-bukan, Yeol. "

" Huft, aku sudah mengenali mu lama, Baek. Bahkan aku tau warna celana dalam mu hari ini."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Ia menjeling tajam kepada sahabatnya itu sebelum duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding cermin. Chanyeol ikut duduk di sampingnya. Masih dengan mata bulatnya yang menatapnya intens.

" Baiklah. Aku hanya akan memberitau mu perkara ini. Jadi jangan sebarkan kepada yang lain, arraseo ?!"

Lelaki jangkung itu mengangguk dengan rasa antusiasnya.

" Aku janji tidak akan menyebarkan nya, Baek. Jja, sekarang bongkarkan rahasia mu !"

Baekhyun pada mulanya kelihatan ragu-ragu tapi begitu melihat sosok yang berhasil membuatnya tidak seperti dirinya sendiri itu kini sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, senyuman hangat otomatis terukir begitu saja. Perlahan Baekhyun kembali kepada topik asal yang mereka bicarakan.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang panjang. Baekhyun menatap tepat ke mata bulat Chanyeol.

" Aku menyukai Sehun." Ringkas dan mengejutkan. Chanyeol bisa saja berteriak histeris jika tangan halus Baekhyun tidak menekup mulutnya.

" Ampppa yanghhhhh - ASDFGHJKLRTTUIOP."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas begitu melihat reaksi teman nya. Tidak perlu over-reacting kan !

" Diam dan kau sudah berjanji, Yeol !"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya tajam. Memerhati Baekhyun kemudian pandangannya berpindah ke arah Sehun yang sedang rancak bercerita bersama Suho dan Jongin.

Hell ya, aku tau maknae kita itu tampan dan cantik. Aku juga bahkan pernah menaruh hati padanya. Tapi, Baekhyun ! Baekhyun yang pernah bilang bahawa Taeyeon SNSD tipe wanita idamannya kini mengaku menyukai Sehun ?!

Sangat aneh dan mengejutkan.

" Baek, kau tidak bercanda kan ? Aku tau uri Sehunnie sangat imut dan menawan. Tapi, kau tidak benar-benar sedang menyukainya kan ? "

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Di wajahnya terukir senyuman manis sembari menatap setiap pergerakan kekasih hatinya itu. Saat ia sedang tersenyum. Saat ia sedang ketawa lebar dengan matanya yang menyipit. Kyaa, bagaimana kau bisa menolak Sehun yang imut begitu ?!

" Dude, kau tau kan lelaki China itu dekat dengan si maknae ? Aku bahkan sangat jarang dapat berdua dengan Sehun gara-gara rusa itu."

Sontak Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia menjeling ke arah Chanyeol sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

Chanyeol benar. Di mana-mana mereka pergi, Sehun pasti akan melekat dengan Lu Han. Kedua lelaki itu tidak bisa dipisahkan meskipun Sehun berulang kali mengatakan mereka tidak punya hubungan istimewa tapi Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan lelaki kewarganegaraan China itu menyukai Sehun.

" Hahh, coba saja aku duluan yang bertemu Sehun. Pasti Sehun akan dekat dengan ku, kan Yeol ?!"

" Ayolah, Baek. Kau masih punya kesempatan. Aku akan sentiasa mendukungmu meskipun aku harus mengorbankan cinta ku pada Sehun." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada seceria sang mentari.

" Oii, jangan mengkhianati ku, Park Chanyeol ! Sehun punyaku !"

Baekhyun menarik gemas kedua belah pipi Chanyeol. Tidak sadar Sehun sedang melihat mereka dengan senyuman lebar di bibir. Bahkan lelaki yang termuda di antara mereka dua belas orang itu mulai berdiri dari posisinya menuju kedua orang itu yang masih betah bergelut.

" Baekkie hyung, Chanyeol hyung. Kalian berdua kelihatan dekat sekali."

Baekhyun, mendengar suara itu secara otomatis menghentikan pergelutannya. Ia mendongak dan tidak bisa menahan rona yang mulai menjalar naik menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Sehunnie -"

" Aku harap, hubungan ku dan Lu Han hyung bisa sedekat kalian. "

Dan senyumannya luntur begitu saja saat mendengar nama Trainee dari China itu. Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka.

" Sehun ?!"

Dan Baekhyun bertambah tidak suka begitu mendengar teriakan dari lelaki yang sudah berani merampas Sehun darinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Han ?!

Baekhyun mendesah lemah saat memori sewaktu mereka masih dalam zaman Trainee memenuhi pemikirannya.

Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Dia masih Baekhyun yang menyimpan perasaan untuk Sehun.

Dia masih Baekhyun yang menonton musik video mereka berulang kali hanya untuk melihat Sehun.

Dia masih Baekhyun yang tidak akan pernah Sehun lihat lebih dari seorang hyung saja.

" Hyung ?"

Baekhyun menoleh, bagaikan gerakan slow-motion yang sering dipaparkan dalam sinetron-sinetron yang dinonton oleh Lay dan Minseok itu. Senyuman hangat terukir.

" Sehunna."

Hahh, bahkah saat nama itu mengalir dari mulutnya kedengaran seperti lirik lagu yang indah. ( sangat berlebihan -,- )

" Kemarilah."

Saat ini, dia sedang berdiri di luar balkon dorm. Setelah ia mencoba menyerang Lu Han. Setelah Sehun dipanggil masuk ke ruangan meeting oleh kedua leader EXO itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Surai dark brown nya kelihatan halus saat angin di balkon meniupnya. Dia kelihatan indah. Sama seperti dulu. Tidak kira kalau dia perempuan atau lelaki, hati kecil Baekhyun tetap untuknya. Tetap untuk seorang Sehun.

" Kau baik-baik saja ?"

" Hyung, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih kepada hyung, aku sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman.

" Aku senang bisa melakukan itu semua untuk mu, Sehunna."

" Hyung, apakah kau membenci Lu Han hyung ?"

Sontak mata sipitnya membulat. Tidak, dia tidak membenci Lu Han. Hanya saja, lelaki itu sudah keterlaluan. Dia ingin menyimpan Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin memiliki Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal, Baekhyun sudah lama menyukai Sehun. Lama. Sewaktu mereka menjadi Trainee. Sewaktu mereka mulai debut. Sewaktu mereka mulai naik. Baekhyun selalu menyukai Sehun.

" Tidak, Sehun. Aku hanya emosi. Dia -" apakah aku harus mengatakannya ? Baekhyun menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum dia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan nafas tertahan. " Dia sudah merampas mu. Lu Han tidak layak untuk datang kesini dan terus ingin membawa mu pergi hanya karna dia memiliki status sebagai kekasih mu saja. "

" Hyung..."

" Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sehun. Jauh lebih lama dari mereka semua. " Baekhyun memaksa ketawa kecil lolos dari nya. Meskipun ia kedengaran begitu menyedihkan. " Aku begitu bodoh memikirkan bahawa suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengenggam mu. Aku begitu konyol memikirkan bahawa suatu hari nanti kau bisa melihat ke arah ku sebagaimana aku melihat mu. Tapi aku salah. " lagi, senyuman menyedihkan itu. Baekhyun tidak berani ingin melihat wajah indah Sehun. Gadis itu pasti sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. " Kau tidak akan pernah berpaling dari nya. Di mata mu hanya ada Lu Han. "

Grepp

" Maafkan aku, hyung."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia melirik ke belakang. Melihat Sehun yang memeluknya itu. Menyembamkan wajah manisnya di punggung nya. Dia kelihatan rapuh seperti itu, membuatkan Baekhyun ingin melindunginya.

" Kau tak salah, Hun. "

" Kehadiran ku hanya membuatkan kalian berantakan. Aku tidak mau kalian menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak mau."

Baekhyun mendengus lemah. Ia perlahan melonggarkan pelukan itu hanya untuk memeluk Sehun dengan benar. Jemarinya yang halus mengusap sayang surai lembut Sehun. Sesekali ia akan mengecup puncak kepala itu.

" Itu tidak benar, Sehunna. Kehadiran mu lah yang membuatku mampu bertahan sehingga hari ini."

Sontak Sehun mendongak. Mata sipitnya memerah namun bagi Baekhyun, mata itu tetap yang paling cantik ia pernah temui.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa ia begitu terlewat mengatakan cintanya kepada Sehun ?

Jika saja ia duluan mengatakan cinta itu, pasti Sehun berada dalam dekapannya. Pasti dialah yang berdiri di samping Sehun. Bukan Lu Han. Bukan Kris. Bukan Suho. Bukan sesiapa pun.

" Hyung, maafkan aku. Tapi aku mencintai Lu Han hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengubah hatiku terhadapnya. Maafkan aku. "

Baekhyun tau.

Meskipun ia selama ini sering berpura-pura bahawa semua nya baik-baik saja, bahawa Lu Han menjadi kekasih Sehun perkara biasa saja.

Baekhyun selalu tau.

Sehun tidak akan mengubah cintanya. Cinta yang bersemai semenjak mereka Trainee lagi. Jauh sebelum Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa merampas cinta itu.

Jadi...

" Aku tau, Sehunna. Tapi bisakah kau tetap membiarkan ku untuk terus mencintaimu ? Melihat mu saja sudah cukup meskipun aku sedikit tamak beberapa hari ini. Bisakah ?" Jemari halus nya mengusap anak rambut Sehun, menyelitkan helaian itu di belakang telinga Sehun.

...biarkan rasa cinta itu tetap menjadi cinta untuk Sehun. Sampai seseorang datang untuk mengubah kasihnya.

Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hey, ini sangat perit. Kau sudah tau jawapan nya tapi kenapa rasanya tetap saja perit. Baekhyun menahan segala rasa sakit di dadanya.

' Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku ingin meminta maaf di atas semua sikap ku beberapa hari yang lepas."

" Huh, kalau aku tidak ingin memaafkan mu ?"

" Yasudah !"

" Hey, kau mau aku senaraikan kesalahan mu ?!"

Sehun menggeleng kesal. Ia mengurut pelipisnya saat mendengar dua suara merdu milik vokal utama EXO itu beradu mulut. Yang satunya dengan aksen China yang pekat dan yang satunya lagi dengan aksen kebudakannya.

Bahkan Sehun meragui apa kedua lelaki itu sememangnya lebih tua darinya.

" Kau menarik kerah hyung yang lebih tua darimu dan kau bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung ! Sudah jelas kau terlalu banyak salah dengan ku, Byun Baekhyun !"

" Tidak akan jika kau tidak membawa Sehun selarut itu ! Dan aku tau semesum apa pikiran mu, Lu Han hyung !"

Sehun mengerinyit dahinya tidak suka. Melihat keduanya seperti itu seolah membuat keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala.

" Hyungdeul..."

" Kau bahkan meluahkan perasaan mu kepada kekasihku !"

" Mau bagaimana lagi ?! Aku sudah tidak bisa menanggungnya, lagian Sehun menolakku. Huh, dia buta melihat China ini."

" hey, setidaknya aku lebih tampan darimu, Byun !"

" Oh ya ? Darimana kau dengar itu, rusa ?"

" I swear to God ..."

" Enough, guys. Kalian tidak berhenti berbicara sedari tadi. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalian berdua menjadi tumpuan di sini ?"

Sehun inginnya memeluk Minseok karna berhasil membuat kedua sosok itu terdiam dengan memalingkan muka, memilih untuk tidak saling berpandangan.

" Sehun, aku tidak menyangka kau sepopuler ini. "

" Mesti kuakui kau itu cantik, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil risiko berhadapan dengan Lu Han hyung."

Otomatis Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Menjeling tajam kepada kedua orang teman nya itu.

" Jongin, Tao-zi, kalian menyebalkan !" Ucapnya diiringi dengan hentakan kaki yang ringan. Persis seperti anak sekolahan yang sedang digoda oleh temannya.

Jongin dan Tao serentak merusak surainya. Mengabaikan teriakan kecil dari Sehun yang menyuruh mereka untuk menghentikannya.

Hahh, seperti ini. Keadaan seperti ini berhasil membuatnya melupakan setiap sentuhan menjijikkan itu. Hatinya menghangat.

Tapi dia perlu mengatakan perkara penting yang dibicarakan bersama Kris dan Suho beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia harus pergi dari dorm ini buat sementara waktu. Meskipun luarannya dia kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi realitinya Sehun masih memikirkan setiap detail kejadian hitam itu.

" Sehun."

Tao dan Jongin menghentikan gerakan mereka saat suara bass milik Kris menyelit di antara mereka. Wajah tampan bak pangeran itu kelihatan serius, di sebelah nya ada Suho yang ikut sama memasang ekspresi seperti leader EXO M itu.

" Aku perlu membicara kan sesuatu kepada kalian semua, hyungdeul." Sehun mengerti dengan pandangan Kris dan Suho itu. Pandangan bersalah yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam diri mereka.

Sehun memperbaiki surainya yang sempat berantakan sebelum berdiri di antara Kris dan Suho. Dia berdehem keras dan berhasil mengambil semua perhatian yang ada di dalam dorm itu.

Menghentikan Baekhyun dan Lu Han yang masih betah bertikam lidah.

Menghentikan Jongin dan Tao yang coba kembali menggodanya.

Menghentikan Lay dan Chen yang hanya diam memerhati keadaan.

Menghentikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk menghentikan perkelahian mulut di antara Lu Han dan juga Baekhyun. Dan Minseok yang hanya mampu menggeleng perlahan.

Kesemua pasang mata kini fokus kepadanya.

" Ada apa, Sehun ?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

" Kenapa suasana berubah tegang seperti ini ? " Minseok berdiri dari duduknya. Kelihatan gelisah.

" Dan kenapa Suho hyung dan Kris hyung menjadi kalem begitu ?"

Sedikit sebanyak Sehun tau mereka lagi khawatir dengannya. Ia mengepal tangan mungilnya. Menyempatkan diri untuk memberi tatapan kepada Lu Han.

" Aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk beberapa minggu. "

" Hahh ?" - Chen.

" Kau lagi bercanda kan, Sehun ?" - Chanyeol.

" Kenapa harus begini ? " - Minseok.

" Tidak perlu sampai seperti ini kan, duizzhang ?" - Lay.

" Apa semua nya karna ku ?" - Baekhyun.

" Jelaskan lebih detail, Sehunna." - Kyungsoo

" Kenapa secara tiba-tiba ?" - Jongin.

" ..." - Tao.

" Sehun..." - Lu Han.

Sehun mengatup matanya erat. Merasa bersalah dengan setiap respon yang mereka lontarkan. Tidak, ini semua demi kebaikan mereka. Jangan luluh, Sehun ! Lagian kau hanya pergi ke rumah asal mu hanya untuk sementara saja ! Kau bukannya pergi untuk selamanya.

" Sampai situasi ku kembali seperti dulu. Aku akan menetap di rumah. Eomma bisa membantuku."

" Suho, ini pasti rencana kalian kan ? Kris, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku ?!" Lu Han dengan tampang yang tidak bisa di baca mendekati kedua leader itu.

Sehun bertindak lebih cepat. Ia menghalang langkah kekasihnya itu dengan berdiri di depannya.

" Hyung, ini keputusan ku. "

" Tapi..."

" Ayolah, aku bukan pergi untuk selamanya." Ucap Sehun lembut. Ia mendongak dengan menatap Lu Han bersama senyuman hangat. Sehangat mentari yang mencairkan hati Lu Han.

" Setidaknya kau bisa memberitau ku terlebih dahulu, Sehun."

" Dan kau masih akan menolak rencana ini, hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan kembali semangatku, hyung. Dan aku akan kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu. "

Lu Han dengan sedikit tidak rela akhirnya mengalah.

Manager hyung turun dengan satu koper besar di tangan nya. Ia tercengir saat melihat semua pasang mata menatapnya.

" What ?"

" Semoga kita akan bertemu dalam keadaan sama seperti dulu lagi, hyungdeul !"

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derjat dan saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

" Sehun, kau berkata seperti tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi !" - Tao dam Jongin.

" Kau tetap uri maknae, Sehunna." - Kyungsoo dan Lay.

" Hanya kembali lah dengan segera !" - Chen dan Chanyeol.

" Aku masih tidak bisa menerima ini, Sehun. Tapi, jangan terlalu lama, okei ?" - Baekhyun.

" Uri maknae sudah dewasa, eoh ? " - Minseok.

" Berusaha, Sehunnie." Kris dan Suho.

" ..." - Lu Han.

" hyung ?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu kata-kata semangat dari kekasihnya itu. Lama dia menunggu sehinggalah beberapa menit kemudian Sehun mendekati kekasihnya.

Cupp. Sehun memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi lelaki itu.

" Maafkan aku jika kau masih kesal dengan ku, hyung. Jangan pernah lupa kalau aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Sehun menunggu beberapa saat untuk mendapat respon dari lelaki itu. Namun nihil, lelaki itu masih dengan posisi nya yang menundukkan kepala.

Dengan langkah yang lemah, Sehun mengikuti jejak manager hyung yang mengheret keluar koper nya. Tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Grepp

" Kau akan kembali untukku kan ?!"

Suara itu kedengaran tidak yakin. Takut kehilangan.

Sehun menyentuh lengan kokoh Lu Han yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Aku pasti kembali, hyung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan separuh nyawaku pergi begitu saja kan ?"

Ia bisa rasakan pelukan itu menguat. Tidak lama - karna manager hyung sudah membebel di dalam mobil - Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan memeluk lelaki pujaan nya itu. Suaranya tenggelam dek kerana sweatshirt Lu Han.

" Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

" Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sehunna."

Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Sehun memiliki semuanya.

Kasih sayang dari hyungdeul.

Dan cinta dari Lu Han.

" Sehun, ayok. Dan Lu Han, jangan berlebihan. Kekasih mu bukan pergi untuk berperang !"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Lu Han meluru ke arah manager hyung dengan dengusan kasarnya.

" Hyung, kau harus menghantar Sehun dengan selamat ! Jangan pergi selagi dia tidak masuk ke dalam rumah !"

Hey, dia hanya pergi ke rumah nya sendiri. Bukannya pergi berperang seperti kata manager hyung tadi. Dia kan hanya ingin menemui ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

Memikirkan eomma nya membuatkan Sehun sedikit gelisah. Apakah wanita paruh abad itu akan menerima nya dengan status nya sebagai seorang perempuan ini ? Hahh, dia tidak tau.

Sehun hanya mampu berdoa, eomma nya tidak akan mengusirnya.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello readers ! Kita bertemu lagi. Pendek ya ? Maaf ya, readers. Chiey lagi menghadapi Final Exam di kampus jadi tumpuan Chiey lagi fokus kepada pelajaran. No SMUT for now. Kekekeke.

Chiey senang banget bila melihat review kalian, ada yang memperbetulkan bahasa Indonesia Chiey, ada juga yang memberi semangat untuk Chiey. Huwaaa, kalian memang JJANG !

I love you, guys ! 3

KISS&amp;HUGS


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten : The curse and the cure

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak banyak berbicara sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke destinasi yang sudah ia hapal dan harus ia akui, dia merindukan suasana ini.

Sejujurnya dia merindukan saat dia hanyalah Sehun yang normal. Sehun dengan penampilan lelakinya yang antusias saat berjalan di traktor jalan sepulang dari latihannya.

Sehun yang normal tanpa sebarang masalah dan bisa bergerak tanpa batas.

Perlahan dia mendesah lemah. Ia menurunkan jendela mobil dan membiarkan angin Seoul meniup rambut dark brownnya sembari menutup matanya pelan. Tidak peduli apa rambutnya akan berantakan.

" Tutup jendelanya, Sehunna. "

Bahkan omongan manager hyung itu juga hanya ditanggapi dengan bisikan kecil ' tidak mau ', tidak yakin apa lelaki itu mendengarnya ataupun tidak. Yang penting dengan begini, rasa berat di pundaknya itu bisa berkurangan sedikit.

Saat Sehun membuka matanya, dia disogokkan dengan simpangan yang memasuki rumahnya. Debaran di dadanya semakin mengencang, memikirkan reaksi keluarganya.

Dan mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah dua lantai sederhana yang dikelilingi dengan bunga warna warni hasil jagaan ibunya. Tangannya meremas hujung hoodie milik Lu Han yang sempat ia ambil tadi. Melampiaskan rasa takut, rasa bersalah dan semua rasa yang membuatkannya tidak tenang.

Di luar rumah dua lantai itu, ada seorang wanita paruh abad dengan rambutnya yang disanggul anggun sedang menyiram bunga-bungaannya, senyuman nipis terbit di bibir wanita itu. Kontur wajahnya persis sekali dengan Sehun, tidak kira ketika Sehun masih namja ataupun yeoja. Sehun sememangnya mewarisi genetik ibunya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehyoon, kakak lelakinya itu lebih mirip kepada wajah tampan ayah mereka. Sehun juga bisa melihat ayah nya yang duduk membaca koran di luar rumah ditemani dengan minuman yang Sehun yakin minuman pahit, apa lagi kalau bukan kopi ?

Ngomong-ngomong dia tidak melihat kakak lelakinya. Apa lelaki itu keluar ?

" Sehun, bertenanglah. Aku akan berbicara dengan kedua orang tua mu. Kau tunggu di sini dan tenangkan dirimu."

Bahkan saat manager hyung keluar setelah memberikan kata-kata yang tidak memberikan apa-apa efek kepadanya itu, Sehun tidak sadar. Dia hanya tersadar apabila kedua orang tuanya berdiri melihat kehadiran manager hyung.

" Hugh, kapan manager hyung keluar dari mobil ?" Tanyanya ribut. Ia kembali memerhati interaksi mereka dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya kalut. Tangannya masih meremas hujung hoodienya - ralat, hoodie milik Lu Han - sembari membisik kata-kata yang dia sendiri tidak bisa tau apa.

Sehun menelan air liur kasar saat melihat ibu dan ayahnya membuat mimik wajah kaget. Masing-masing melihat ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah mobil ini.

" Baiklah, Sehun. Tarik dan hembuskan nafas perlahan. Kau pasti bisa !" Bisiknya sedikit semangat. Ia membuka pelan pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya dari mobil.

Ya Tuhan, semoga saja mereka masih mau mengaku aku sebagai anak mereka.

Dan saat Sehun berdiri tegak, bisa didengar nafas tercekat mereka. Kedua ibu bapanya masing-masing kaget.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ibunya berlari kecil ke arahnya. Memegang kedua tangan mungilnya. Kalau dulu, dia harus merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan sang ibu namun saat ini berbeda. Dia harus mendongak melihat wajah ibunya itu.

" Astaga, yeobo, ini benar-benar uri Sehunnie. Kyaaa ~ "

Ehh ?

Mata ibunya bersinar dan sedetik kemudian tubuh mungilnya didekap kemas oleh tubuh hangat itu. Menyisakan Sehun dengan reaksi binggung plus heran.

Apa mereka tidak kesal dengan penampilannya ?

" Eomma ?"

Dan ibunya berteriak bak fangirl saat dia bersuara. " Kyaaa, Sehunnie sangat imut menjadi yeoja. Yeobo, kemari dan lihatlah anak kita yang cantik ini !" Ibunya memanggil sang ayah yang masih berdiri di posisinya sejak awal.

" Eomma tidak kesal ?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Ia melirik ayahnya yang mulai berjalan pelan menuju ke arah mereka.

" Kenapa harus kesal ? Eomma sudah lama menginginkan anak perempuan. Dan saat melihat mu, impian eomma bagaikan menjadi kenyataan !"

Sang ibu memeluknya antusias. Dan saat ibunya melepaskan pelukan itu, ayahnya sudah ada di sebelah mereka.

" Appa.."

" Sememangnya genetik keluarga kita semuanya cantik dan tampan, yeobo."

" Berkat ketampanan mu, yeobo."

" Kau juga cantik, yeobo."

Aduh, buat sedetik kepala Sehun merasa pusing. Apa benar kedua ibu bapanya ini ? Kenapa mereka malah saling memuji antara satu sama lain. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau anak lelaki mereka baru saja bertukar menjadi yeoja ?

" Appa, eomma !" Rengeknya pelan.

" Iya, sayang." Sahut mereka serentak.

Hahhh, mereka benar-benar !

" Jadi, begini. Sehun akan tinggal di rumah dulu. Sebelum semuanya kembali stabil." Dan tiba-tiba saja manager hyung menyampuk. Ibu dan ayahnya mengerutkan alis mereka.

" Sememangnya apa yang barusan terjadi ?" Soal ibunya panasaran. Ia menatap manager hyung dengan tatapan menyelidik. Begitu juga ayahnya.

" Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun hampir diperkosa."

" APAAAAAA ?!"

Dan Sehun yakin, suara itu bukan suara ibu atau ayahnya. Melainkan suara sang kakak lelakinya yang baru saja sampai.

" Sehun diapakan ?!"

Aduh, kakak lelakinya yang overprotektif kepada adiknya sudah pulang.

" Apa yang kau katakan, hyung ? Sehun diapakan ?"

Sesi itu seperti sesi soal jawab di depan gerbang utama rumah Oh.

Oh Sehyoon, kakak lelakinya itu kini sudah berdiri di depan manager hyung. Wajah tampannya kelihatan panik, dia tidak berkesempatan melirik Sehun yang ada di sana. Terusan meluru ke arah manager hyung.

" Sehyoon, kau tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Bukankah kau ingin ke rumah teman mu ?!" Tanya ibunya sedikit heran.

Sehun hanya bisa diam. Lebih memilih untuk membiarkan manager hyung yang menjelaskan keadaan sebenar kepada keluarganya.

Tapi, tidak bisakah berbincang di dalam ?

" Eomma, tidak bisakah kita masuk ke dalam ? Jiran di sebelah bisa ikut mendengar perbicaraan kita."

Dan saat suara kecil Sehun keluar barulah kakak lelakinya itu menoleh ke arahnya.

" Eomma, yang ini siapa ? Sehun ada di mana ?" Bisa dilihat wajahnya kelihatan heran dan melirik mobil EXO, mungkin saja adik nya itu ada di sana.

" Ini adikmu, Sehyoon. "

Sontak matanya membulat. Tumpuannya kini seratus persen ke arah Sehun yang tercengir melihat reaksi kakak lelakinya itu.

" Bro ? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini ?"

Hahh, pastinya sukar untuk beradaptasi seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah Oh. Manager hyung masih mencoba untuk menerangkan perkara sebenar kepada kedua orang tuanya sementara itu kakak lelakinya sibuk memerhatinya dengan intens.

" Hyung, kau tidak perlu melihat ku seperti itu. " cebir Sehun sedikit jengkel melihat ekspresi berlebihan lelaki itu. Mungkin tidak berlebihan sih. Yah siapa juga tidak kaget saat adik lelakimu tiba-tiba bertukar menjadi adik perempuan ? Bukankah semua itu kedengaran seperti dongengan saja ? Semua itu hanya terjadi di dalam drama yang sering ibu mereka tonton saja.

" Serius, Sehun. Apa benar kau Oh Sehun ? Adik lelaki ku yang menjadi maknae EXO ? "

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. " Iya, hyung ! Aku menjadi seperti ini gara-gara minuman yang diberikan oleh Hanse."

" Hanse ?"

" Bocah lelaki yang berasal dari dunia magis. Aku membantunya dan hasilnya mendapat minuman itu sebagai ganjarannya."

Sehyoon ketawa besar. " Itu kedengaran persis seperti cerita dalam drama, Sehun. Jangan bercanda. Apa ini kamera tersembunyi atau apa ? "

Tidak tau bagaimana mau meyakinkan kakak lelakinya itu, Sehun menjitak kuat dahi Sehyoon, kebiasaannya saat sedang benar-benar kesal. Dan itu sukses membuatkan lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerti. Mengerti akhirnya inilah adik lelakinya yang menjengkelkan.

" Kau benar. Meskipun kau sudah menjadi yeoja, sikap mu tetap menjengkelkan !"

Giliran Sehun tertawa besar. Walaupun kakaknya itu suka berbicara kasar terhadapnya, dia tau kakaknya itu sangat peduli dengannya. Waktu sekolah saja dia terlebih protektif.

" Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau mempercayai ku, hyung."

Sehyoon masih mengusap bekas jitakan di dahi nya. Melirik ke arah ibu dan ayah mereka yang sedang berbicara dengan manager hyung. Kelihatan serius dan sesekali ibunya akan melirik ke arah Sehun tanpa pengetahuan mereka.

" Soal perkara di luar barusan. Apa benar kau hampir diperkosa ?" Kali ini intonasi suaranya kedengaran serius, tidak seperti tadi. Riak wajahnya juga berubah serius.

Mendengar soalan itu membuatkan Sehun sedikit sebanyak teringatkan dengan memori hitam yang sangat dia benci itu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Masih jelas rasanya kejadian itu berlaku. Bagaimana dia berteriak meminta pertolongan. Bagaimana dia meronta agar tidak disentuh dengan tangan kotor yang tidak ia kenali itu.

" Iya.."

" Shit ! Aku akan mencari orang itu dan menghabiskannya sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak !"

" Hyung.."

" Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengkhabarkan kepada kami ? Apa kau sudah gila atau tidak menganggap kami ada ?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. " Aku tidak..."

" Kau tau kami selalu ada, Sehunna. Jika kau tidak mau membuat eomma atau appa khawatir, hyung kan ada. Bro ! Kau itu adikku."

Perlahan Sehun mendongak. " Maaf, hyung. Waktu itu aku berpikir aku bisa melawannya. Tapi aku lupa, dengan keadaan ku seperti ini, mana bisa mengalahkan seorang lelaki dewasa. Maafkan aku, hyung." Ucapnya sedikit kesal. Dia tidak mau membuat keluarga nya khawatir. Makanya dia tetap mendiamkan diri saja.

Ia bisa mendengar kakak nya itu mendengus pelan. Tidak lama kepalanya di usap pelan.

" Baiklah. Kali ini aku memaafkan mu. Lain kali, jangan mendiamkan semua perkara dari kami, Sehun. Kau tetap maknae dalam rumah ini juga."

Senyuman hangat kakak nya itu membuatkan dia nyaman. Ia memasang senyuman lebar sehingga menampakkan gigi putihnya sebelum memeluk kakaknya erat.

" Kau hyung terbaikk !"

" Lepaskan, idiot !"

Interaksi mereka terpotong saat manager hyung datang.

" Sehun, semua nya sudah beres. Aku akan datang ke sini dua minggu kedepan. Eomma dan appa mu sudah tau keadaan sebenar. Jaga kesihatan mu."

" Kau mau pulang, hyung ?"

Sehun berdiri saat manager hyung berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu utama.

" Iya, mereka yang lain pasti sedang menanti ku..."

" Apa Lu Han ada di sini juga, hyung ?"

Sehyoon berdiri di sebelahnya. Yah, mereka mengetahui hubungan Sehun dengan Lu Han. Pada awalnya, kedua orang tua mereka melarang termasuklah Sehyoon namun mau bagaimana lagi ? Mereka sudah saling mencintai. Dan cinta tidak mengenal gender kan !

" Iya, Hyoon. "

" Apa yang dia lakukan saat Sehun hampir diperkosa ?!"

Grepp

Sehun menarik lengan kakaknya itu. " Hyung ! Apa yang kau katakan ?!"

" EXO M waktu itu ada di China."

" Ckk, seharusnya dia menjaga adikku. Kenapa dia malah membiarkan Sehun sendirian ?!"

Sehun menggeleng, " Hyung, Lu Han hyung bukan seperti itu."

" Hyoon, sudahlah. " ibunya datang menegah.

" Eomma, jika memang benar lelaki itu mencintai Sehun, bukankah dia seharusnya menjaga Sehun agar semua kejadian itu tidak terjadi kepadanya ?!"

" Sehyoon, memang benar Lu Han tidak ada waktu itu. Tapi kau tidak tau bagaimana berantakannya dia saat mengetahui Sehun hampir diapa-apakan. Dia bahkan hampir terus ingin ke Seoul tanpa mengambil kira konser yang seharusnya mereka hadiri. Dia hampir saja memukul member nya sendiri."

Sontak Sehyoon terdiam. Mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sehun ikut terdiam mendengar kata-kata manager barusan.

" Sampaikan salam kami kepada nya." Ucap ibunya pelan. Ia menarik Sehyoon, meninggalkan Sehun dan manager hyung di depan pintu utama.

" Apa benar, hyung ?"

Manager hyung mendesah pelan. Ia membuka pintu itu lebar dan memasang kasut nya.

" Aku pasti dihabisi jika dia tau aku memberitahukan mu soal ini. Jadi, tetap rahasia yah, Sehunna. " manager hyung mengusap kepalanya sebelum melirik jam tangannya. " Aku harus pergi. Mereka punya jadwal hari ini. Kau harus kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu, arraseo ?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. " Baiklah, hyung. Katakan kepada mereka kalau aku akan kembali secepat yang mungkin. Dan hyung..."

" apa ?"

" Katakan kepada Lu Han kalau aku mencintainya. Sangat."

Sontak manager hyung membuat reaksi ingin muntah yang berhasil membuatkan Sehun ketawa kecil.

" Kau menggelikan, Sehun ! Sudahlah ! Aku pergi duluan !"

Sehun berdiri di tempatnya, memerhatikan mobil hitam itu bergerak meninggalkan perkarangan rumah mereka.

Hahh, baru beberapa jam di sini sudah membuatkan dia merindukan EXO yang lainnya.

" Sehun, ayo masuk sayang. Eomma punya banyak perkara ingin lakukan bersama denganmu."

Ia menoleh begitu mendengar suara antusias ibunya.

Senyuman halus terukir. " Iya, eomma. Sebentar."

Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan semula bagaimana menjadi Sehun yang normal. Sehun yang hanyalah seorang anak kepada keluarga Oh. Bukan seorang Sehun, bintang terkenal di asia.

Semoga saja mereka juga baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau bisa menyangka bahawa barusan ada pengebumian terjadi dalam dorm di mana para idol yang terkenal itu berada. Wajah tampan mereka kelihatan murung seperti baru kehilangan seseorang yang cukup berarti untuk mereka.

Jongin melempar bola basket ke arah Tao. Kedua maknae itu saling melambung bola ke sana ke mari. Bermain tanpa semangat atau setidaknya memasang eskpresi seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok keluar untuk mencari udara segar karna aura yang ada dalam dorm itu terlalu kuat jadinya mereka menjauhi aura itu dari menyelinap masuk ke dalam diri mereka dengan keluar dari sana.

Sementara itu, Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan saat pesanan dari manager hyung yang mengatakan bahawa sebentar lagi dia akan masuk.

" Manager hyung sudah sampai." Ucap mereka serentak.

Otomatis Lu Han yang waktu itu merenung jauh di jendela berlari ke pintu utama. Sok ditinggalkan kekasih saja.

Kriett

" Yo, kalian baik-baik saja ..."

" Bagaimana dengan Sehun ? Apa keluarga nya menerimanya dengan baik ?" Lu Han tanpa menunggu manager hyung menghabiskan pertanyaan nya terus meluru.

Begitu juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka. Kedua sosok itu berlari mendekati manager hyung yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam dorm.

" Tenanglah. Puan Oh sangat menerimanya dengan baik. Bahkan mereka ingin dia menetap lebih lama di sana. Jadi, tak ada apa yang perlu kalian khawatirkan."

" Benarkah ? "

" Tapi Sehun tidak akan lama kan di sana ? Maksudku, dia hanya dua minggu di sana dan tidak lebih kan, Hyung ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tao dan Jongin maju kedepan, sedikit menolak tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang waktu itu menutup pandangan mereka berdua.

" Sehun, apa dia merindukan kami ?"

Pletakk

" Bisa kalian berdua jangan terlalu yakin diri ?"

Sontak Tao dan Jongin mengerecutkan bibir. Masing-masing memberi tatapan tajam kepada Jongdae yang sedang mencebir ke arah mereka.

" Sehun bilang dia akan pulang secepat yang mungkin. Dan dia akan baik-baik saja. "

Sontak kesemua nya tersenyum nipis.

Mereka tahu itu.

Sehun, maknae mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan pulang ke pangkuan mereka dengan Sehun yang sama mereka kenali dulu.

Manis, polos dan mengagumkan.

" Hahh, Sehun ku sudah dewasa." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

" Dia tetap Sehun yang dulu."

" Baekhyun, dia Sehun ku !" Bantah Lu Han diiringi dengan dengusan lemah. Ia melipat tangan ke dada. Berdiri di samping manager hyung setelah semua member mereka membuat hal masing-masing.

Ia baru saja ingin menyusul Baekhyun yang menjelirkan lidahnya di dapur namun panggilan manager hyung itu menghentikan niatnya.

" Kenapa hyung ?"

Manager hyung menepuk pelan pundaknya. Lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu mendesah lemah. Ia sepertinya ragu-ragu ingin meneruskan perkataan nya.

" Hahh, aku sebenarnya kurang senang ingin mengatakan perkataan ini. Rasanya menggelikan dan menjengkelkan tapi kau harus tahu."

Aduh, ada apa ?

" Hyung, cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan ! Jangan membuat ku panasaran seperti ini !"

" Sehun..."

" Iya ?"

" ... dia bilang kalau dia begitu mencintaimu. Sangat." Dan berlalu naik ke kamar nya. Meninggalkan Lu Han yang terpegun. Memproses apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh manager hyung barusan.

Lima detik kemudian, senyuman lebar terukir. Ia mendongak melihat langit dorm. Kedua tangannya mengepal ke udara.

" SEHUNNAAAA ! AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMUUUU. SEPARUH MATI MENCINTAIII MUUUUUU."

" DIAMLAH LU HAN !"

" KAU MENJENGKELKAN, HYUNG !"

" JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBUAT KAMI IRI !"

" BUKAN KAU SAJA MENCINTAINYA, RUSA !"

" SEHUN BUTA MELIHAT MU !"

Seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri, Lu Han hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan pikirannya. Mengabaikan teriakan protes dari para membernya yang berteriak. Mengabaikan bantal empuk yang melandas tepat di wajahnya yang dilempar oleh dua maknae line itu. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang merutuk kesal di dapur. Mengabaikan semua orang dan menumpukan bayangan Sehun seorang.

" Sehunnnnnnn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengira harinya dengan tepat.

Termasuk hari ini, sudah tepat hampir satu bulan ia menjadi seorang yeoja. Itu bermakna, ia punya seratus lebih hari lagi ! Aduh, ini semua bagaikan sumpahan.

Bagaikan sumpahan yang dikenakan kepada Beast yang angkuh.

Bagaikan sumpahan yang di berikan oleh Maleficent untuk Sleeping Beauty tertidur selamanya.

Bagaikan sumpahan yang di ambil oleh Ariel untuk menukarkan ekornya kepada sepasang kaki.

Hahh, melempar tubuh mungil di atas single bed yang sudah lama tidak dijejakinya itu, Sehun memerhati lelangit kamarnya. Memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Lu Han dan yang lain ?

Baru dua hari di sini saja sudah membuat Sehun merindukan Lu Han.

Hahh.

Brakk

Terkejut karna pintu kamarnya dibuka tiba-tiba, Sehun terduduk. Menjeling tajam kepada sosok kakak lelakinya yang tercengir.

" Bro, kau mau ikut dengan ku ?"

" Kemana ?"

" Ke sesuatu tempat. Ayolah, kau harus menikmati percutian mu. Jangan duduk diam di dalam kamar seperti yeoja !" Ucap Sehyoon diiringi senyuman lebarnya. Ia membuka lebar jendela kamar tersebut, membiarkan sinaran matahari pagi menyirami kamar Sehun.

" Hyung, apa kau lupa aku sekarang lagi berubah menjadi yeoja ? Dan tolong ketok pintunya sebelum masuk. Bersikap lah seperti hyung yang baik !"

Sehyoon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melabuhkan bokongnya bersebelahan dengan adiknya itu kemudian memeluk pundak kecilnya.

" Meskipun kau yeoja, kau tetaplah Oh Sehoon ! Jadi, ayolah. Kau ingin terperangkap di dalam rumah saja ?"

Sehun menolak wajah hyungnya itu dan menjauhinya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya laju. Berdiri jauh beberapa meter dari Sehyoon yang memasang ekspresi mengharap.

" Aku tidak mahu terjebak dengan pikiran tidak matang mu, hyung. Dan untuk makluman langsung, percutian ini adalah Healing Holiday. Jadi, aku lebih rela terperangkap di dalam rumah bersama eomma. Terima kasih saja atas jemputan mu, hyung."

Sang kakak masih saja tersenyum. " Sekali ini saja, Sehun. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Lagian, anggap saja ini sebagai kado dari ku."

Sehun menggeleng. Lagi. Menolak sekeras yang mungkin.

" Sehunna, temani eomma ke pasar. "

Mendengar itu, Sehun tersenyum riang. Ia memperbaiki rambutnya yang jelas tidak berantakan dan meluruskan pakaiannya.

" Maaf, hyung ku tersayang. Eomma lagi memanggil ku. Sampai ketemu lagi !" Dan meluru keluar tanpa menunggi sebarang perkataan yang dituturkan oleh Sehyoon.

Sementara itu, Sehyoon mendengus kasar.

" Anak itu !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak menyangka kalau pergi ke pasar itu memenatkan dan membosankan.

Kenapa juga para ibu-ibu bisa bertahan dengan aroma ikan segar dan bunyi berisik di sini ?

Sehun harus berterima kasih sekaligus kasihan kepada ibunya sendiri.

" Sehunnie, eomma ingin memasak makanan favorit mu malam ini."

Tidak, terima kasih saja tidak cukup. Sehun harus mengatakan betapa ia menyayangi ibunya itu !

Sehun tersenyum manis dan memeluk erat lengan eommanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya manja saat ibunya mulai memilih ketam segar yang masih hidup itu.

Ia baru tahu kalau memilih ketam segar itu juga membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Matanya memerhatikan keadaan pasar itu dan kadang tersenyum kecil melihat para ahjumonie berteriak mempromosikan ikan segar mereka.

" Ayo, Hunnie. Sekarang kita pergi ke bahagian sayuran."

Ohh, ternyata ada bahagian nya ya ?

Toh, Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah ibunya kemana dia pergi. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa kecil. Sesekali Sehun akan menunjuk sesuatu yang baru ia temui dan ibunya akan menjelaskannya lalu tertawa melihat reaksi anaknya itu.

Sesudah sampai di bahagian sayuran, ibunya mengambil beberapa jenis sayuran dan membayarnya.

" Sudah selesai, eomma ?"

Sang ibu mengecek kembali belanjaannya sebelum mengangguk bagi menjawab pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

" Sehunnie tunggu sebentar di sini, eomma mau ke sana sebentar."

Sehun melakukan apa yang ibunya katakan. Meskipun ia ingin protes tadinya karna ibunya benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang yeoja. Mendengus lemah, ia kembali meliar kan matanya. Tersenyum kecil melihat telingkah mereka yang lain.

Saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat papan iklan besar, kakinya mendekati papan tersebut. Bibirnya menguntum senyuman melihat isi papan iklan tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan EXO ?

Sehun memerhati setiap wajah yang ada di sana dan berhenti pada wajah tampan Lu Han.

" Hahh, baru dua hari saja aku sudah begini." Ucapnya pelan.

" Sehun ?"

Ia menoleh mendengar suara ibunya. Sebelum melangkah pergi, ia sempat melirik sekali lagi papan iklan itu sebelum benar-benar mengikuti ibunya untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehabisan ide _ maafkan Chiey jika Chapter ini jelek ! Akan Chiey usahakan untuk memperbaikinya !

Terima kasih sudah mahu review 3

Kiss&amp;Hug


End file.
